To love and Protect
by Jayeliwood
Summary: A Princess falls in love with her personal guard, and he feels the same way. Will they do everything they can to stay together? Set in a time of Kings, queens and knights in shining armor. AH AU OOC
1. Chapter 1

**So, this is my new story idea. I started working on it while I was having some writer's block with Piece's of Time. I liked it so much that I decided to keep working on it and posting it. It won't be a very long story, probably not more than 15 chapters, if that. It's a lot of romance and it'll have it's share of Drama. I hope you enjoy. Oh, and just a warning: AH AU OOC**

**I wanna thank my awesome Beta, MonkeyMojo. She's awesome. **

**_The Guard_**

"My lady, we need to go," I told her quietly through the door. She had insisted on having a picnic today since it was sunny. I would not argue with the idea, even if I could. I was not paid to give my opinion, simply to guard over her. "Lady Isabella." I knocked on her door. "Is everything well?"

Just as I was about to open the door to her bedroom myself she opened it with a smile. "Edward, you worry too much," she scolded playfully. She walked passed me, her summer blue dress shimmering in the light from the window. It was lighter than the clothing that she normally wore to court but I found this far more appealing on her. It hung slightly off her shoulders, exposing her creamy skin and slender neck to the sun and to myself. I took a deep breath and followed behind like the guard I was.

"Has the kitchen prepared the things I requested?" she asked sweetly, her tiny steps echoing in the stone halls.

"Yes, Princess, I checked on it myself," I told her confidently, having to argue with the evil old crones of the kitchen staff to do so.

"Please, do not call me Princess," she sighed heavily, stopping to look at me. "I may be royalty but I am not your master. Your are my friend," she told me with a smile, her eyes brown eyes sparkling in the light.

"It is my duty as a...," I began but she quickly cut me off by placing her tiny hand on my arm.

"Do you not think of me as your friend?" she asked, the hurt dancing in her eyes.

"My lady, it is not my place to–" She removed her hand quickly from my arm and I instantly missed the contact. She began to stalk towards the kitchen.

"If you do not wish to go, I will go alone," she hissed.

"You know I can not allow you to do so. By order of your Father," I sighed, exasperated. That was not the only reason, but those were things I could not confess.

"Well, by order of the Princess I insist you stay here. I do not wish to put you out." She went to open the door to the kitchen but before she could I grabbed her arm and spun her around.

"Isabella, please. Do not make this difficult. Of course I think of you as my friend. It is simply not proper," I tried to defend myself. I could not stand her being angry with me.

"Edward, when have I ever been interested in being proper?" she whispered.

"You should be worried about it," I growled back. This was an argument we'd had too many times before.

"I am not going to be Queen," she stated as if it were a definite fact.

"Just because your brother will become the king of this nation does not mean your Father will not arrange a marriage for you. There are many a number of countries with young princes looking for beautiful women to become their Queen," I informed her.

Something flashed her in her eyes that I did not understand, and then her face began to glow a soft red. "I am not beautiful, so I do not have to worry."

"You are utterly absurd," I sighed.

"You're the absurd one." She finally pulled out of my grip. "Are you joining me for my picnic or am I going alone?" she asked, her nose slightly in the air to show her annoyance with me.

"You know the answer to that question," I informed her, walking passed to open the door.

"Does not mean I do not wish to hear the answer out loud," she said quietly as she walked by me.

"I wish to join you, your Highness." I took the basket that had been prepared and walked back towards her with a small smile on my face. "As your personal guard, and as your friend."

Her sad expression was erased from her sweet face and was replaced with a light sort of happiness. Her eyes glittered and her lips curled up in a delicious little smile. In that moment she could not look any more lovely.

"Shall we?" I offered her my arm.

We never ventured too far from the castle. It wasn't safe for so many reasons. Luckily for us there was a beautiful field covered in wild flowers only a fifteen minute walk away. As soon as the field came into view she began to run, giggling as she went. I picked up my step but did not run after her.

She stopped suddenly and raised her arms above her head. She began to spin, her luscious brown hair flying through the air. She caught me staring at her, our eyes meeting for the briefest moment before I lifted my gaze towards the heavens. When I looked back, she was gone.

"Isabella?" I called, my stride getting wider and wider as I moved faster. "Princess?"

"I said don't call me that," she said from the ground, her body hidden amongst the flowers. I dropped the basket and went instantly to her side.

"Are you hurt?" I asked quickly, looking her over for injuries. "Did you fall?"

"No, I'm not hurt and yes, I did fall. I am fine. You worry too much," she chided for the second time in less than two hours.

"I cannot help it," I said as I helped her into a sitting position. "Besides, what would happen to me if something happened to you? If there is no princess, there is no need of a guard to protect her."

"Would you protect me even if I weren't a princess?" she asked, her head tilting to the side as she did so.

I was stunned, and I suppose that was my reason for just blurting out the true answer, "Yes." I wanted to slap myself for being so blunt. An unusual blush crawled up my cheeks and I looked away.

She smiled and touched my arm. "That is good to know." She stood carefully. "Will you dine with me?"

"If you wish it so," I replied, going back to the basket.

"I do," she said playfully, her lips curling into that smile again. It looked so perfect on her plump lips.

I started to spread our feast on a small blanket that I had prepared for us. She had asked for bread, cheese, fresh fruits, a bottle of wine and a bottle of champagne, the last surprising me. "What would you like to drink?" I asked.

"The champagne." She pointed at the bottle.

"Are we celebrating something?" I teased as I pulled out the cork.

"Yes, you've been my guard six months today," she said sweetly. I stopped my movements, my jaw slightly slack. "Did you not remember?" she asked.

"I did. I just didn't think that—"

"That I would?" she teased, taking a bit of cheese. "Of course I would."

"I've never met anyone like you. You treat everyone so equally, so kindly. You are a rare and precious gem in a castle full of fakes," I told her as I poured us both a glass of champagne. I handed her the flute carefully.

"To six months, and many more to come." She clinked her glass against mine, taking a small sip. "Drink up," she told me, her sweet brown eyes flicking down my glass. I took a healthy gulp, suddenly feeling nervous.

Some time had passed and so had most of the bottle of the sparkling liquid. Isabella was now laying on her stomach, eating grapes. Her tiny feet were raised, crossed in the air. "So, how did you come to be in the palace? I'm certain you did not wish to be a baby sitter to a spoiled royal brat," she teased, her cheeks slightly red from the liquor.

I finished off the liquid in my glass before pouring her and myself some more. "I was the son of a Judge, a wealthy family, but they became ill right before my seventeenth birthday. I had to do something, so I became a soldier. I retired after the war. Shortly after I was offered this position. And, you are certainly not a brat, little one," I informed her.

"What was your rank?" she asked with curiosity, ignoring my last statement.

"Major."

She lifted to her knees and playfully saluted me. I rolled my eyes. I got up beside her on my knees as well. "You're doing it all wrong," I informed her. "Here..." I took her hand and showed her the proper way.

She giggled and did it again, doing it wrong on purpose that time. I shook my head and sighed at her display. She tried to stand and fell into me, right into my arms. "Oh...," she said with a little huff as she fell into me. Her eyes went large as she peered up at me. Her lips were spread slightly and the sweet smell of the champagne lingered on them.

"You're drunk...," I muttered, my arms gripping her tightly.

"No, I'm not...," she defended herself in the softest of whispers. Her cheeks were flushed and her breathing was slightly heavy. She was magnificent.

I didn't realize that our lips were inching closer and closer until they crashed together. My arms tightened around her for a moment, pressing her tiny body against mine. Her arms wound around my neck, her lips moving against mine.

I pulled away with a gasp, sucking in air greedily. I released her immediately. "I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have done that." I stood up and turned my back away from her. I looked for something to do. "You must think I am horrible now. If you do not wish me to be your personal guard anymore I understand." I began to pick our meal up and place it back into the basket. "Your father will have my head. I deserve it. I did not mean to take advantage of you princess. I don't know what came over me," I said in a quick rush.

"Edward...," she said. I could tell she was standing up beside me. I half expected her to punch me or something along those lines.

"I am so sorry. You must think I am something foul," I said as I placed the empty bottle of champagne in the basket. Had we really drank that much? I never should have drank with her. She's just so comforting and welcoming, it's so hard to not do what she asks. She was always such a temptation.

"Edward..."

"I am such an idiot. I am so—" I started apologizing again but she cut me off quickly.

"Edward, I command you to turn around!" she nearly shouted.

I was utterly shocked but I did as I was told. "Yes, your highness?" I bent to her will, lowering my head.

She pressed quickly against me, her tiny fingers weaving in my hair. Her lips crashed into mine again, passionate fire flowing through her kisses. She was as sweet as honey and smelled as delicious. I didn't know what came over me. I picked up her tiny body so that she would not have to reach on tip toes.

I don't know how long our kisses lasted but when she could no longer breathe, I moved my lips eagerly to her neck and jaw. Her head fell back, moaning softly at the feeling of my lips on her skin. _This is wrong_, I thought briefly, but I did not have the will to stop. She tasted too good, too much like heaven, to stop.

"Edward, oh, please...," she mumbled, her eyes closed as her breaths began to get heavier.

"What is it you desire, my lady?" I asked between kisses. I spread them heavily over her bare shoulder and the nape of her slender neck.

"Kiss me," she breathed.

My mouth instantly found hers again, kissing her harder this time. My fingers went to her hair, massaging the back of her scalp. I could feel the flutter of her eyelashes against my skin as I poured my longing for her into my kissing. I wanted to show her what I could not say.

I finally pulled back, breathless and flushed. I gazed into her eyes and saw something that surprised me. I saw her desire swirling in the beautiful brown orbs. They were filled with it and I wondered if mine matched. She began to lean in to reconnect our lips again when I heard a noise behind us.

"Isabella! We must get you ready for the ball tonight!" her cousin cried from the end of the field. I wondered how much she saw and what she would do or say about it. I put the Princess back on her feet and cleared my throat, embarrassed at being caught like this.

She began to walk by me, but before she was out of arms length she placed a hand on my shoulder, commanding my attention. She met my gaze, holding it for a second before speaking. "I love you. I've loved you since I first met you."

With those words she turned and began to run towards her cousin. I swallowed hard and picked up the basket. I slowly turned to look at her. By that time she was standing with her cousin. She took the girl's hand and began to walk back towards the castle. I realized that her own personal guard was with her. Our eyes met for the briefest of seconds. He smiled at me sympathetically and turned to walk back with the young women.

I knew he would understand because he loved her as I loved Isabella. I sped up my pace, not wanting to lag behind. I caught up with him and looked over at my friend. He did not say a word but nodded his head towards the two women.

They were talking excitedly, or at least young Alice was. Isabella was nodding her head, speaking only when needed. She looked back at me and instantly blushed. She quickly turned her attention back to her cousin and friend to hide it.

"What just happened?" Jasper whispered.

"I honestly do not know," was all I could offer.

"You know I will tell no one, and Alice will say nothing either. But, you must be more careful. You must protect her at all times," he reminded me.

"Yes, I know." I looked at the man who had helped me get to this place now. "I must protect her, I love her," I said with a sigh.

He smiled slightly again and patted my shoulder. "Come, we must prepare for the ball tonight as well."

I groaned quietly. I hated these parties. So many things could go wrong. It was hard to protect her at all times. I would have to stick closely by her side, I thought. I grinned to myself. Perhaps the evening would not be all bad.

**So, I know the Royality thing has been done before as well as the in the past and the guard. I know it's not really that original but I enjoy it. I like writing in this "tone" If you get what I mean. The chapters will change between Edward's and Bella's POV, just to let you know. **

**I will be posting this story on Tuesdays and Fridays, just to let you know. That is if you enjoy the story. Let me know! Oh, and if you're wondering why it's rated M, it's because it will become... romantic, sometime in the future. Just letting you know. **

**Also, a lot of you have asked for my opinion on Breaking Dawn. I will not talk about it on here because some of you haven't read it yet. If you want to know my opinion you can go check it out on my blog. All you have to do is go to my profile and click on my homepage. You should be able to figure out how to get to there after that. I know not all of you will agree with it, but like I said, it's just my opinion. **

**I'm having a horrible time trying to figure out a title. So, you guys start sending me some ideas and I'll put it up on a poll, let you decide. **

**So, like? Yes? No?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow, I didn't expect the response I got to this story. I know the whole royal thing is cheesy, but I really like it. I enjoy writing this story. Don't worry! I will continue writing it. **

**I want to thank my beta, Monkeymojo, who's awesome. But, she knows that. **

**_The princess_**

"So, what exactly were you doing in that very romantic meadow filled with wildflowers?" Alice asked, her large hazel eyes glittering with excitement and mischief.

"We were eating lunch," I informed her with as much dignity as I could muster. My cheeks flushed pink and I knew the battle was lost.

"Oh! Liar! Tell me, Isabella, please," she begged, bouncing in place. I sent a pointed glare at some of the nosy servants that we're moving about my room.

She nodded and winked. "Excuse me, ladies, if you please. I'd like for you to retrieve my things for the ball tonight. I wish to get dressed in here tonight. Angela, please stay so that you can help me ready the princess. Oh, and ladies, I'd like some tea please before you bring my things," she ordered them around. Angela, the only one to be trusted, smiled. The other two scowled at her and quickly turned towards the door.

As the door opened the young girls could be heard in chorus, "Good afternoon, Edward, Jasper."

I immediately sat up straighter on my tiny couch, placing my hands in my lap.

"May we enter?" Jasper asked, his head poking through the open door.

"Of course, you are both always welcome in our rooms," Alice smiled cheekily. She was never one to hide her feelings, even in public. You could see the love and desire she held for him rolling off of her in waves.

"Thank you, madame. We wanted to let you know that we are going to prepare for the ball tonight as well. There will be two guards stationed at the door. If you need us—"

"Then we will call for you," she said, her smile growing wider. "We know, Jasper."

"Very well." He smiled a little bit, his face lowering to try and hide his amusement at her display. "We will wait outside of your door until you are ready." He turned to leave.

I realized that Edward had not said a word, his eyes boring into me. I stood and walked towards him, a small smile on my face. He cleared his throat. "Is there anything you need before I take my leave?" he asked.

I realized Alice and Angela had made themselves busy by going into my closet. Jasper had already left the room, one of the doors barely cracked open. I could not help myself. "Yes, but I will make due until you return."

"I am at your service, anything you need I will acquire." He looked down into my eyes as I approached him. I smiled sweetly at his words and wondered if they had a double meaning. I certainly hope so.

"A kiss," I whispered.

He lowered his eyes, his lips a hard line as he gazed at the floor. "Isabella, this is not proper."

"If I cared what was proper I would have not kissed you in the field," I whispered back in an angry hushed tone. I turned my back to him and started to move towards the closet where Alice was undoubtedly listening with open fascination. "If you do not wish to kiss me, that is fine."

He grabbed my arm and whirled me around so that I was crushed against his chest. "I never said that," Edward told me before his lips crashed into mine. I hummed into his mouth with pleasure and surprise. His arms wrapped tightly around me, pinning my arms around my back so that I could not attack him the way I did earlier, much to my disappointment. "I've always wanted to kiss you."

I smiled in response, lifting on my tip toes to kiss him again. I seemed to get lost in his movements, desire flowing fast through my veins. He was intoxicating me in the most delicious way.

"Isabella, would you like the green dress or the blue one with black lace?" Alice called loudly from the closet. I groaned at the interruption.

"I like the blue dress," he whispered into my ear before pressing his lips to it. I could not repress the shiver that ran through my body. "Is there anything else you require, my lady?"

"Yes, but that will have to wait until later tonight." I blushed at the bold meaning of my words. His beautiful crooked smile spread across his handsome face. "I will see you tonight."

He gave me one final peck on the forehead before turning to leave. My heart was fluttering at the contact. I stumbled into the closet, smiling like a fool the entire time. "Blue dress," I mumbled.

Alice giggled. "I figured. He can't take his eyes off of you when you wear blue."

"And, how do you know that?" I placed my hands on my hips.

"Because we are not blind," Angela added with her own giggle. "Don't worry, we won't say anything."

"I know, I trust you both. I just... I don't know what to do! I am so happy and so scared all at the same time." I sat on the floor, my feet underneath me.

"First, you are going to get bathed so we can get you ready for the ball. We're going to make you even more beautiful than you naturally are and then you're going to knock Edward off of his feet," Alice said as she pulled out a torturous pair of shoes.

"Alice, how do you keep up with this? How do you do it with Jasper?" I inquired.

"Love knows no bounds. One day we will find a way." She gave me a kiss on the forehead. "And, so will you. Now! Go get cleaned up!"

Two hours later both Alice and I were crammed into the corsets, tied into our dresses and slipped into our shoes. Alice skillfully did my make up and hair with the assistance of Angela. My hair was curled and pinned to the top of my head, sparkling gems sewn into it.

"Why do they always have to be masquerade balls?" I asked as I slipped on the mask. It was black velvet that tied behind my head with a silk ribbon. The mask its self was studded with diamonds along the edges.

I looked into the mirror and I was not myself. My lips were painted a boisterous blood red, my cheeks were dusted with a silver glitter. Even my eyes seemed to be a different color.

"Because those stuffy nobles like to pretend they are more than just simple stuffed shirts with money," Alice answered. She tied on her own mask, a soft pink to match her pink dress. She looked like a tiny doll. She was truly beautiful in her own way. I was envious of her at times.

"Must you be so blunt?" I teased.

"Always! Now, I have an idea," she said with a little smile. "Why don't I go out the front door and get Jasper? I'll tell Edward you'll be a moment longer. You go through the secret passage into the hall and see if he recognizes you."

"No, I shouldn't. You know how he is about my safety and knowing where I am at all times," I argued.

"Isabella, You wouldn't be far and if something happened, you could call for him. Don't you want to see his face?" she countered.

"I suppose," I muttered. "I do wonder what he looks like tonight."

"Handsome, as usual." Alice tapped my nose with her finger. "I'll see you in the dinning hall," she called to me before she exited the room. I could hear her call to Jasper as she walked. "Good evening gentlemen. Isabella will only be a few moments longer, Edward."

"This is such a bad idea," I mumbled to myself as I went to the secret passage way. It was unguarded on the other side. Very few people knew about this passage. It was only used in case of emergencies. It led two ways: into the hallway leading to the main part of the castle, and to the outside grounds. Very usual in so many ways.

It was a short path to the hallway. I carefully slipped from behind the tapestry hiding the door and started down the path towards the main hall. I would walk right by Edward. I wondered if he would know me or not? I did not look like myself. The main reason I did this was I wanted a good look at his handsome face without the stresses of him being my guard.

I walked slowly as I passed him. His eyes were vigilant and they floated across me, as if he were examining me. I wasn't sure if this was because he was curious if I was a threat or because he thought I was beautiful. He did not say anything to me as I passed and I felt a tinge of jealously. What if he was truly looking me over because he thought I was beautiful. But, he didn't know it was me. Before I could confuse myself any more I heard him softly say.

"Truly the most beautiful in this castle, my sweet Princess. But, must you be more careful. What if someone saw you unprotected," he chided me.

"How did you know?" I asked in a soft voice, barely a whisper. He was keeping step beside me.

"I look at you all day long, your every feature, to protect you, of course. Did you not think I would know? Besides, that is, by far, the loveliest dress. I do adore it on you." He whispered the last part into my ear, sending shivers down my spine. He grinned at that.

"It is so unfair," I mumbled under my breath.

"What is that?" he asked as we turned the corner to finally head into the dining hall.

My voice was a low whisper now. "They way you make me so flustered in such a pleasant way. I am sure I do not have the same effect on you." I stepped away from him and waited to be announced. He stood behind me, the playfulness gone as he did his duty.

"Her Highness, Princess Isabella Marie Swan, daughter of the most glorious King Charles," the man said loudly. Everyone turned to look at me, which I hated. I thought the the point of the mask was to be unknown. I hoped after this everyone would be so filled with wine that they would forget who I was. That seemed a possibility.

As soon as we were pushed into the crowd Edward leaned close to me, his hands touching the small of my back in a protective sort of way. "You are very wrong, princess."

"About?" I asked quietly.

"I am as effected by you as you seem to be by me. It's so strange. No woman has ever had this kind of effect on me." He moved a little bit closer to me, his words a soft whisper. "Can I ask one favor of you tonight?"

"Of course," I whispered back, looking into his stunning green eyes.

"Please stick close to me tonight. You are too beautiful to be left alone."

I turned to look into his eyes and was startled at how close they were. They were beautiful, sparkling green. My eyes searched his glorious face, a slight smile pulling at his lips. I almost leaned in to kiss him but thought better of it. I did not want him to be the one in trouble for my rash decisions. "Yes," was all I replied. I would have said more but my father called my name.

"Aw, there you are, my sweet little Bell. I was worried that you locked yourself in the closet again," he called to me, forcing a heavy blush to form on my cheeks. I could see from the corner of my eye that Edward's lips were twitching in an effort not to smile.

"Father, I was ten," I said, exasperated. At every ball or party I was teased by either him or my brother.

"Hm, but you can not deny that the idea has not crossed your mind tonight!" he chuckled.

"Has not," I muttered under my breath, but he did not hear me. He looked me over and gave me an approving nod and then looked over my protection.

"Good evening, Edward. I do hope you are not too uncomfortable with our frivolities," my father said as if he was actually worried, but I doubted it greatly.

"I am equally comfortable in any setting," Edward replied smoothly.

"Good, good," my father stuttered. "Isabella, have you spoken to your brother yet tonight?" he asked, changing the subject.

"No, sir. I have just arrived." I bowed my head to him to show respect. Of course I would speak to him first.

"I have not seen him yet. That wife of his keeps him preoccupied," he said with a laugh. I shuddered at the thought of how he was 'preoccupied.'

"As a new spouse he has duties and responsibilities," I said as an answer, not really knowing what else to say.

"Yes, that is true. Those are responsibilities you will soon learn yourself, my sweet Bell," he said, his large, rough hand brushing across my face.

"What do you mean?" I asked in a low tone.

"Nothing, nothing at all. Go, enjoy yourself. Go dance." He waved his hand out in front of him, dismissing me without having to say the words. He was starting to get as uncomfortable with this conversation as myself.

I bowed my head and walked away, Edward trailing not far behind. I went into the corner of the room, wishing not to be surrounded right now. The dining hall had been transformed from an eating space into a place to dance. There were no tables or chairs now, simply a wooden dance floor. The space glowed in the candy light, giving it a romantic feel. I watched as the women and men danced effortlessly together, spinning around the room in happy little circles.

"You should dance as your father suggests, my lady," Edward said, his arms crossed behind his back. His chest was puffed out, making him seem a bit more menacing than before. I could tell he was uncomfortable but it was not from the setting. I decided to ignore his suggestion.

"What is wrong?"

"Nothing," he said too quickly. He cleared his throated and chanced a glance at me. "You are receiving many a look."

"I think you are mistaken," I whispered.

"I am never mistaken," he replied arrogantly.

I rolled my eyes. Always the man. I began to walk towards the open doors that led to the garden. He did not say anything as he kept in step with me. Occasionally his hand would caress my back as he helped me push my way through the crowd. As soon as I felt the fresh air I felt more relaxed. I hated being stuffed into a room with all the noise and drunk fools. I walked a little ways into the garden, the music from the ball a low hum in the back ground.

"Isabella, will you dance with me?" he asked softly in my ear.

I turned to look at him. He knew I disliked dancing. "I am not good at it."

"You have had the wrong partners," he said with the same arrogant tone as earlier, but now a smile was added. I heaved a sigh but could not deny him.

"One dance." I stepped forward, offering myself to him.

"Can we make this dance last forever?" he said in a soft way. His cheek pressed against mine as he began to spin me with such grace among the flowers and the fountains. "I never got to say this earlier, but I love you too. From the very first moment I saw you. I want to make you mine," he said so gently, his velvet voice gliding over my skin with the sweetest of touches.

I didn't know what to say. I didn't feel like I needed to say anything. I pressed myself closer to him, resting my head against his shoulder. I closed my eyes and listened to his heart beat. So beautiful.

"Isabella, there you are!" Alice called to me, snapping me out of my moment. I wanted to growl at her but I decided it was not the best idea. "Your father is looking for you."

"What does he want?" I said with a heavy sigh.

"He says he has an announcement." She shrugged her shoulders. "Come on, before he sends out the guard," she said as she grabbed my arm. I towed along behind her, and of course Edward behind me.

The crowd seemed to part for me now, which felt odd. There was something in the air and I did not like it. My brother Emmett was standing next to his new bride, the ever beautiful Rosalie, on one side of my father. There was a blank spot to his left and I knew that was meant for me.

"There you are! Where were you?" my father chided me in a low voice.

"Fresh air," was all I replied. I took my place beside him, my hands folded in front of me.

"Honored guests, I wish to welcome you into my home! Tonight is a special night for so many reasons. I first wish to introduce the newest member of our family, and future queen of this country, the Fair Rosalie!" My father waved his hand to his right. Rosalie bowed her head to the applause. I sighed and wondered why I had to be here for this. I looked to my father to see if he was done, but of course not. "Second, I have a surprise for my lovely daughter, Isabella! Today I have finally reached an agreement with our neighboring country and with that I have finalized the marriage agreement. Isabella is to be wed to Prince Jacob! Let's all raise our glasses and drink to their good health and many heirs!"

No.

I almost dropped to my knees.

No!

**I never said this story wasn't going to be drama! hehe it's a lot of drama, with a lot of fluff, don't worry. Also, remember, OOC!**

**So, what do you think will happen?**

**I like the switching of the POVs this way, it's different from what I've done before, and I like it. **

**So? Do you still like? **


	3. Chapter 3

**I was amazed at the response to the last chapter! It cracked me up! lol Yeah, I know, Jacob messes everything up. Just let me say this, I've already got everything planned out. This is a romance based around Edward and Bella and you'll just have to trust me. **

**Thanks to my awesome Beta, MonkeyMojo! **

**_The guard_**

No! _No_... I almost screamed out. My knees went weak, but I locked them in place quickly. I looked over to Isabella to see her reaction. Surely she did not know about this. As I saw her shocked, and angry, expression I knew she did not.

She moved close to her father and began to whisper in a harsh tone. I could tell by his face that they are not kind words. She turned abruptly and began to walk. I easily kept up with her, but she was moving faster than normal She must have been mad.

"What is going on?" I asked gently, in a soft whisper.

"I am meeting him in his private chambers to discuss this... marriage nonsense," she said in a soft growl.

"Do you wish me to join you inside, or wait by the door?" I asked, not wishing to make this talk any more uncomfortable than it already was going to be.

"Inside with me. I'll need someone to hold me back, just in case I decide to beat him senseless." Her fingers were curled into tight little fists. I placed my hand on her shoulder and leaned my lips close to her ear.

"Calm down. It will be okay."

"Are you so sure?" She whirled around to look at me, her eyes brimming with tears.

"I will make it so. Am I not here to make sure you are safe and happy?" I ran my finger tips over her soft cheek. She leaned her face into it and sighed.

"Edward, I want to believe you."

"Then do," I said sternly. Her eyes locked with mine before she nodded. "Now, come. Let's speak with your father."

Her father was already in his room when we arrived, having taken another route. Her brother was there as well, but I was glad to see his wife was missing from this exchange.

"Why?" she demanded as soon as she walked into the room.

"I thought you would be happy! You are going to be queen!" the king scoffed.

"I do not wish to be queen." Isabella ripped the mask from her face and threw it to the floor. "Why would I be happy? You have taught me to be strong and independent."

"Bell, I know what is best for you. This man will—" She cut him off quickly.

"You know what is best for me? This is a joke! He picked his spouse." She pointed a finger at her brother, Emmett. "Why can I not chose mine?"

"I know best," he repeated in a more firm tone.

"How dare you assume this! I am a grown woman! I refuse to marry this... this... stranger!" she hissed.

"I told you this was not the best way to let her know," Emmett mumbled under his breath.

"And, you! You knew and did not warn me?" She stomped towards her brother. "I thought I could trust you."

"I asked him not to. Isabella, you will marry this man," Charles repeated in a low dangerous tone.

"No," she said with a confidence that made me proud.

"You will marry him!" he shouted at her. She did not flinch back from his purple face.

"I refuse," she stated simply. "I will leave the castle at once." She turned swiftly.

"Edward," he addressed me for the first time. "Take the princess back to her room and make she she does not leave."

I eyed him with shock. "He is not my prison guard!" Isabella shouted at him loudly.

"He is whatever I wish him to be," he said calmly. "Why do you believe I acquired him for this position? He is one of the best."

"You... you! Ugh, Edward was to keep watch over me?" She stomped her foot. She turned to look at me, anger glowing her in her eyes.

"I did not know of this. I was told to protect you," I said in a soft tone, only looking into her eyes.

"Take her to her room, Edward. Or, I will find someone else to do it," he said before turning to return to his party. Emmett did not join him.

"I am sorry sister. If I had known you would be this angry I would not have agreed to help," he said with apologetic eyes.

"How could I not be angry? I do not know this man. Why would I wish to marry him? I do not love him," she said with tears flowing heavily over her cheeks. I want to hold her in my arms and kiss her pain away.

"I am sorry," he repeated. He touched his giant hand to her cheek. "I will speak to father about this."

"Thank you," she whispered. She didn't make a move until the prince had left the room. She turned to me, her eyes completely dead. She began to walk slowly towards the door, but her knees gave way. I rushed to her side and scooped her up.

I took her quickly to her room. The halls were empty so no one noticed the passed out female in my arms. I held her close to my chest as I nearly ran.

I kicked the door open with my foot. Alice and Jasper were waiting for us when we entered.

"What happened?" Jasper rushed to my side, looking for something to do. I nodded towards her bed.

"She stood up to her father," I told them as I laid her among the blankets. Her head lolled to the side.

"I'm guessing it didn't go well," Alice sighed. She went to the water pitcher and poured some into a bowl. She found a cloth and soaked it through. After wringing it out she came to Bella's side.

"No, not well at all."

"When we were children she would get so angry she'd pass out. She'd turn bright red and just... fade. One of two things always works." She ran the cloth over her cheeks and forehead. "Isabella, wake up. It's okay," she said softly. She pursed her lips. Nothing happened.

"And, what if that doesn't work?" Jasper said sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

"Then you try this." Alice raised her hand. I grabbed her wrist quickly.

"Slap her and I'll slap you," I stated firmly. She pulled her hand away and rolled her eyes.

"What do you suggest we do then?"

I leaned over her. She was breathing fine and her face was returning to a more normal color. I stroked my fingers over her cheeks and kissed them lightly. "Wake up, please. I will make sure everything is alright." I pressed my lips to hers and kissed her until she responded. Her fingers slowly went to my arms, gripping them weakly.

"Edward..." She breathed my name, her eyes slowly opening.

"Well, I can't do that!" Alice muttered underneath her breath. I ignored her.

"How are you feeling?"

"Dizzy."

I looked around for a goblet of something for her to drink. I saw that Angela was standing in the corner of the room, her eyes wide with concern. "Angela, please go get something for the princess." She did not respond but nodded her head. She rushed off towards the kitchen.

"What happened?" Alice asked Isabella, taking her hand in hers.

"My _father_," she growled out the word, "said I was to be married. There was no discussion."

"Why would he do that to you? Especially in front of all those guests."

"He was hoping that she would not make a scene. He knew she would react badly, but hoped that her dislike for displays would work to his advantage," Jasper added, his arms crossed in front of his chest.

With those words she started to cry. I wrapped my arms tightly around her body, holding her to me. She sobbed into my chest. "I just got everything I wanted and now he wants to take it away from me."

"We will think of something," I whispered into her hair. I didn't want to tell her I felt the exact same way. "This will work out for the best."

"Marriages are not all about love. This is a marriage of power. Perhaps you can keep Edward as your guard," Alice tried to say brightly, though it didn't work very well.

"And when we have to produce an heir?" she said in a harsh tone.

I gritted my teeth at the question. No one would touch her but me. She was mine. I tightened my grip on her and she buried her face into my chest.

"You have to play along with this until you know better what to do. Maybe you can talk your father out of this." Jasper touched my shoulder and I gave him a fierce look. He pulled back slightly, but stayed his ground.

"No...," she whined softly in my arms.

"You have no choice as of now. If we cannot find a way out, perhaps there are other ways." Jasper gave me a pointed look. I nodded my head, showing that I would discuss it later.

I tried to move slightly to sit up, but she clung to me. "No, don't leave me."

"I won't leave you, no matter what." I kissed the top of her head.

Finally Angela arrived with a tray of tea, along with some snacks. Isabella had not eaten since our picnic earlier today. I pulled her up to a sitting position and went to pour her some tea. She took it gratefully and drank it down quickly. I poured her another cup and this time I handed her a cookie to go along with it. She smiled at me sadly, her brow slightly creased.

"Alice, Jasper, Angela, thank you all so much for your concern, but I'd like to be alone."

Alice nodded her head and gave her a gentle kiss on the forehead. She took Jasper's hand and pulled him along with her. Angela came to the bedside. "If you need anything I will be here instantly," she said sweetly.

Most royals would expect this, to have their servants there at all times. Not Isabella. She treated everyone with love and respect. She hated putting anyone out.

Angela left quietly, shutting the door behind her. With one final sip of her tea Isabella set the cup and saucier down. "What should I do?"

"I wish I knew what to tell you." I sat closer.

"I will find a way out of this," she said in a soft tone. She shifted uncomfortably and looked down at her dress.

"What's the matter?" I asked.

"I shouldn't have sent everyone away. I cannot get out of this dress on my own." As she said the words she blushed a soft red. It was hard not to chuckle.

"I will retrieve Angela." I stood, but she grabbed my arm and yanked me back.

"No, please. She's probably already in bed. Could you just loosen the ties for me? I can do the rest."

I swallowed hard. I nodded slowly. I would do anything for her, but this was too much of a temptation. She stood and walked towards me. She turned away so that I was now facing her back. I crossed my chest and asked God to give me the strength not to take advantage of her. I am a gentleman, I must think like one. I unlaced the back as quickly as possible, fumbling as I went. The princess held the dress to her body when I was finished. I could see the glorious pale sliver of skin along her back.

As she walked towards her closet she turned and smiled. "I've never seen you blush so much before."

I touched my cheeks absentmindedly. They were blazing hot and it only made me blush more. "I've never..."

"Helped a woman out of her clothes before?" she offered

"No, I haven't."

"I would have thought, since you were a soldier, that you would have, well—" She went into the closet before she could finish the statement. I knew where she was leading with it though.

"It is one of God's laws. It does not excuse me because I was a solider," I said with a shrug. I sat on the edge of her bed, waiting for her to return.

"I never knew you were religious," she said as she walked out. I would have thrown away all religious beliefs if she said I could have her. She was wearing a long white, thin, nightgown, and a baby blue robe over that. Her hair was down, curled around her shoulders, and her face was clean of all make up, except for the slight stain of her lipstick.

I stuttered, looking for something to say. I cleared my throat and she turned to look at me. Isabella walked over to the chair, her bare feet padding against the floor. She grabbed a piece of fruit from the tray, still eying me with curiosity. "My family was very religious, I kept it with me all these years..." I trailed off.

She smiled sweetly. "I guess that is why you were never with me early Sundays."

"I go to service," I confirmed her thoughts.

"Why don't you come to ours at the palace?" She took a tiny bite of the fruit, turning it in her hands.

"I did not realize I was invited," I told her honestly. It was mainly for those at court, not their guards.

"Will you come with me in the morning?" she asked, her eyes sparkling.

"Your father will be not very—" She raised her hand to cut me off.

"I do not care about my father's opinion. I am inviting you as my personal guest."

"If you wish me to go, I will."

"I wish it," she said with a small smile. She yawned sleepily.

"I apologize. I should let you sleep." I stood from her bed, embarrassed to be in her room so late.

"Don't leave," she said quickly, standing from her seat. "Stay with me."

"The king will kill me." I shook my head at her request. In all honesty it was all I wanted to do, forever.

"If anyone asks you can simply say by order of the King you were commanded to make sure the Princess stayed in her chambers. The only sure way to do this is to stay with her the entire night." She moved over to the bed, pulling the covers back slightly.

I went over to the chair and sat. "If we get caught I'll telling them it was all your idea," I teased. She smiled sleepily, her eyes beginning to droop. She slowly laid back into her bed.

"Edward, come lay with me," she breathed.

"Isabella, I—"

"Please," she said in such a soft, sweet, tone that I could not deny her. I heaved a sigh and kicked off my boots. I crawled into the bed beside her.

Her body snuggled against mine, her tiny hand resting on my waist. This felt so right, so comfortable. I slid my arm carefully under her shoulders and pulled her closer to me. Her face pressed into the side of my neck and she took a deep breath. I placed a kiss on top of her head, pressing my nose into her soft hair. She smelled like the sweetest fruits and flowers, all combined into one.

This was perfect. This was the way it was supposed to be. She was supposed to be sleeping in my bed, in my arms, not some idiot prince's. I could not, and would not allow it to happen.

**Okay, I just want to touch on something so I don't offend anyone. The religious thing is something that was big back in the day, and it was a part of Edward. I am personally not Christian, but that doesn't mean I don't respect those and other religions. I grew up around many, many religions. (My aunt was a nun, my uncle is a baptist preacher, my grandmother is a japanese bhuddist, my cousins are arabic muslims, and a variety of other christian religions) I believe religion is a very personal thing and is different for every person. I respect everyone and their personal faith. So, like I said, I hope I don't offend anyone with my use of religion in this story. I felt like it needed to be a part of it. It just makes sense and it plays a major part in the story. If you want to know about what religion I am, you can PM and I'll tell you about it, otherwise, I don't want to bore you with it. lol No, before you ask, I'm not a devil woshipper, wiccan or athiest, not that I would say anything bad about those. lol Just wanted to let you know. Oh, and I'm not a Jew, even if it is my intials. (Jay Eli Wood J.E.W... my husband is P.A.W, how cute is that?)**

**So, like my Beta said, I think Bella is going to have a heart attack, she needs to have her blood pressure checked! But, hey! That's happened to me before. **

**Oh, and if you guys want to check out something kind of funny, go my youtube page and check out Jasper Cullen and Alex. It's cute... lol I was bored, what can I say! It's Jayeliwood, like everything else. **

**Is it just me or is it kind of sexy for Edward to undo the ties? That would be very very hot to me. Just had to say that. **

**Alright, so you still like? Ready for more?**


	4. Chapter 4

**So pretty much everyone agreed that corset removal service from Edward is hot. hehe don't worry there will be more of that in the future.**

**Thanks to my awesome Beta, MonkeyMojo!**

I woke up the next morning searching for my bed partner. I rolled to my side, trying to snuggle into his warmth, only to find that he was not there. I groaned and slowly opened my eyes. My bed was empty. I sat up quickly, probably quicker than I should have and searched the room for him. "Edward?" I called meekly, not fully awake yet.

"Did you sleep well?" he asked from beside me. I almost jumped out of bed, he scared me so much. I clutched my chest and took a deep breath. He chuckled. "Did I frighten you?"

"Yes, but that's alright. It's not hard to do," I said with a small smile. He stayed. That was all that mattered to me.

"You should dress soon, and get something to eat. We do not wish to be late," he told me. I realized that he was not wearing the same clothing as the night before. He was wearing gray pants, with his black boots, and a white shirt. It was so simple and clean. It fit him well.

"Late?" I asked in my sleepy state. At that moment Angela came in, carrying a tray of food.

"Good morning your highness, Edward," she said with a small smile. "Did you sleep well?"

"Very," I told her honestly. She sat the tray on the bed beside me. Cheese, bread, fruit, with milk and juice to drink. My stomach growled loudly and I quickly grabbed a slice of bread.

"Would you like me to prepare you something to wear for today?" she asked. I nodded, my mouth too full of food. She went into my closet to explore.

"Come eat with me." I waved my hand in front of the tray.

"Princess, I—"

"Edward, come eat," I said firmly. He gave in with a sigh and sat on the other end of the bed. He grabbed a piece of fruit and took a small bite. Looking at him almost made me forget about what happened the night before. Almost.

Angela pulled out a simple gray dress without much frill. She pulled out matching stockings and shoes. I was glad that Alice had not come in to decide for me. She was far more fancy than myself. I nodded in approval before taking a final sip. I crawled out of bed and wrapped the robe tightly around me.

"I'll be ready in a few moments," I told him. I blushed as Edward's eyes raked over my body. It did not make me feel uncomfortable, but desirable. I wasn't sure if that was something I wanted to be at that moment though. I knew of his beliefs and did not want to ruin them for him.

I went into the dressing room with Angela and quickly stripped out of my clothes. She helped to redress me, pulling my corset strings as tightly as possible. Next, she quickly helped pin my hair up. Nothing fancy. I did not even wear jewelry. It only took ten minutes to get ready, which I was grateful for. I walked slowly back into my room, willing myself not to trip over my own feet.

"I am ready."

He turned from whatever he was doing and a smile grew over his face. "Stunning."

I turned a bright red and Angela giggled. I lowered my gaze to the ground and cursed the fact that I blushed so easily. He could see the effect he had on me, and his grin grew even bigger. "Shall we go?" I asked.

He nodded and led the way out of the room. We walked in silence to the chapel that was attached to the castle. It wasn't a very long walk. The halls echoed with our footsteps.

The chapel was a beautiful place with its gray stones and stained glass windows. It wasn't a huge room, fifteen pews on either side of the aisle. The room was already starting to fill but I could see that there was a spot next to my father waiting for me. I would not take it.

I grabbed Edward's hand and led him to the back row. He looked at me, confused, lowering his lips to my ear. "Princess, I do not think it is wise to annoy your father."

"I do not wish to sit in the front. I would prefer to sit back here with you anyway," I told him firmly. He rolled his eyes.

"You're going to get yourself into trouble," he whispered.

"And yet, I do not care. He did not consider my feelings and I refuse to consider his. He does not care either way. I am an object for trade," I growled at him.

Edward finally nodded his head, seeing that I was not about to change my mind. He sat quietly beside me, his hands in his lap.

Not long after we sat the priest came to the front, clearing his throat loudly. "Love is patient; love is kind and envies no one. Love is never boastful, nor conceited, nor rude; never selfish, not quick to take offense. There is nothing love can not face; there is no limit to faith, it's hope and endurance..."

I looked over to Edward, my eyes slightly downcast. I realized he was looking at me as well. I gave him a tiny smile and slid my hand into his lap. He took it, squeezing it gently before leaning over to whisper in my ear. "What if someone sees us?"

"Let them. I wish to scream it to the world. I am yours and no one else's," I whispered back fiercely. He looked almost taken aback by this. He leaned forward somewhat, our lips inches apart but sighed and quickly pulled away.

"My heart will never belong to anyone but you," he said gently. He squeezed my hand again , placing our interlocked fingers between us.

The sermon passed very quickly, which I was rather sad for. I enjoyed just sitting next to Edward. We were equal in the church, we were all equal in the eyes of God. As soon as people began to file out a personal groomsman came up to me. Edward's hand quickly detached from mine. "My lady, I have a message from the king," he said in a soft whisper.

"What is it?"

"He wishes to speak to you in his chambers," he said before scuttling away, little weasel that he was, I never liked him.

I sighed heavily but did not say anything as I rose. Edward walked behind me, once again my guard and not my love. I disliked this completely.

"Why were you sitting in the back!?" my father yelled loudly at me as soon as I entered.

"I did not know I was required to sit in a certain place," I replied snidely. This was not true, but I was in the mood to egg him on.

"You know your proper place."

"Do I?" I raised an eyebrow.

He sighed heavily."Isabella, do not start this with me. You are suppose to be meeting with the prince in an hour and—"

"Excuse me? I will meet with no one. I refuse to marry this man. I have no respect for—"

"YOU WILL MEET WITH HIM! YOU WILL BE POLITE!" he shrieked, his face turning a bright shade of purple.

"AND WHAT IF I REFUSE?" I yelled right back.

He threw up his arms, practically growling. "Then I will have Edward drag you there kicking and screaming. And, he will tell me every time you are rude."

"So you can punish me?" I threw my head back in defiant laughter. "You will do nothing of the sort."

"YOU WILL DO AS I SAY OR SO HELP ME I WILL TAKE YOU DOWN TO THE DUNGEON AND WHIP YOU MYSELF!" His face was inches from mine, his steaming, unpleasant breath washing over my face. I turned my face away, not out of fear, but out of disgust.

Edward grabbed me back, out of reach from my father, who looked as if he were about to strangle me. "Your highness, I think would be prudent to obey the King's wishes." He whispered the last part, "For now."

I nodded my head slowly. My father grinned triumphantly at Edward, thanking him with his eyes. If he only knew. "Go get ready, you only have forty five minutes to be dressed and waiting in the garden."

Edward kept a steady hold on my arm as we walked out, just in case I passed out again. I stomped through the halls to my room, muttering to myself as I went. "I will not allow this."

As soon as we reached the room I was spun around by Edward. He kissed my furiously. "Go with this for now. We will find a way. I do not wish you to get in trouble."

Someone cleared their throat behind us. Alice and Angela were standing there with small smiles.

"Fine, I will behave," I muttered. "Alice, can you please find a black dress."

"Why?" She looked at me with confusion written all over her face.

"I wish to look drab, boring."

"That will be impossible," Edward whispered in my ear. I blushed and smiled sweetly at him.

Alice danced over to me, grabbing my arm. "Come on, we only have an hour to make you look horrible," she giggled.

Alice did not choose a black dress like I originally wanted, but instead a yellow dress that made me look rather sickly. It went all the way up to my chin, and down my arms. It would be hot, but I could endure. She powdered my face a soft white, but nothing else. I looked rather like a corpse. She put my hair up messily, making it frizzy on purpose. I chose a pair of black shoes simply for comfort. I was not trying to impress him, so nothing had to match.

I looked sadly up at the wall. "It's time to go."

Edward nodded and placed his hand on the small of my back as he lead me towards the garden. He leaned down and whispered, "I do have to admit, I think you are the most beautiful when you wear nothing at all."

I blushed furiously at his words. When had he seen me in the nude?

He flushed when he realized what he had said and stuttered, "I meant makeup. You look beautiful with no make up on."

I giggled, but still blushed. We were alone in the hallway so I turned and gave him a light kiss. "Will you be fine with this? Watching me with another man?"

"I will... endure," he said vaguely.

I eyed him for a moment but did not say more. We were already at the doors to the garden. He opened one for me and I brushed against him as I passed. He gave me a small smile. All I could do was look at him and his glorious face. It suddenly changed, his features turning dark and brooding. I turned my gaze to see what he was looking at.

Standing between two shorter, darker, males was a very tall, very handsome foreign man. His eyes were a large brown and his hair was long, slick and black. His clothes were plain, but well made. He towered over everyone, including Edward. He had been chatting with his servants when he turned, his gaze catching me. A very broad and sweet smile spread his russet lips. Within three large steps he was in front of me.

"My Lady, the rumors of your beauty have been nothing but bitter lies. You are far from beautiful. You are glorious. Truly you must be an angel fallen from Heaven, because no woman has ever looked so lovely," he said as he took my hand in his. They were warm and rough. He brought it up to his lips and kissed it lightly. I could sense Edward stiffening beside me.

I did not know what to do or say. I was taken aback by this man. He was not the old, disgusting, male I was expecting. He was tall, handsome, and very charming. It changed nothing, though. I cleared my throat and spoke. "That is kind of you to say."

"It's not kind, it's the truth." He grinned broadly. He looked over at Edward, scanning for a second, before his eyes returned to me. "Would you join me for a walk through this beautiful garden, sans guards."

"She goes nowhere without me," Edward stated firmly.

"You will find that she will," the man replied arrogantly.

I cleared my throat again, this time grabbing the attention of the two men. "Edward, I will be fine. I have an errand for you. Could you please ask Alice if the view is suitable from her room? I wish her to be as comfortable as possible," I said cryptically. Alice would figure it out, even if Edward did not.

He sighed heavily. "Of course, your highness. Will there be anything else?"

"Tell Alice I will join her for tea this afternoon. I wish to have it prepared when I arrive."

"What time?" he asked, one of his eyebrows raised.

I looked to the clock tower that was the center of the garden. It was already one in the afternoon. I did not wish for this to last very long, but I did not want it to seem as if I was running away. "Have it prepared by 2:30, please."

"As you wish." Edward nodded before turning. I could tell by his step that he was unhappy. I was unhappy too, but this needed to be done. He told me to do it.

"Shall we, Princess?" The prince offered me his arm. I reluctantly took it.

**What do we think of Jacob and of Charles? I like making Charlie the bad guy, I almost never do in my other stories. **

**So I have a poll up, check it out! It will lead to more interesting fan fics in the future.**

**So, do you still like?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Because I am a totally dipshit I mess up again and put the wrong chapter. lol Lucky for you. I thought I checked this stuff out.**

**_The guard_**

I hated being dismissed like that. I knew she didn't want to offended either one of us, but I was the one who received the boot. I stomped my way up to Alice's room. I wondered briefly why she would wonder how the view was from her room. Alice would understand, I'm sure. There was no point in dwelling on it. I was too frustrated anyway.

I knocked on the door and waited for it to be answered. Jasper peeked his head through, looking completely shocked. "Where is the Princess?"

"In the Garden," I muttered.

He nodded and opened the door wider. Alice was sitting on a chair, her legs folded underneath her, reading a book. She peered up from her spot. "What are you doing here?"

"Isabella wished me to ask you if you enjoyed the view from your room," I stated sarcastically. I was about to sit on one of her chairs when she popped up dramatically. She grabbed my arm and tugged me towards the balcony.

"My room has the best view of the garden," she said as she pushed open the French doors. I stepped out into the early afternoon sun. She was right. You could see the entire thing.

"Clever girl," I said to myself. I looked down and watched the pair walk among the scrubs and flowers. Her arm was draped over his. He was far too close to her for my comfort.

"He is handsome," Alice said in surprise.

"You're not helping, my dear." Jasper pulled his love away from the balcony before I could turn and strangle her.

I stood there in silence and watched Isabella and that greasy prince walk. She'd laugh and blush, and every time she did so my hate for him grew. Even away from her I could tell his attentions were not honorable in the least. She was an angel and he wanted her like a whore. Whenever she'd walk ahead his eyes would roam her body eagerly. _Pig._

"Edward, we're going to the library. Do you need us for anything?" Jasper touched my shoulder, grabbing my attention.

"No, I am fine," I muttered with a heavy sigh. It was a lie and we all knew it. I would not be fine until she was safely within my reach again.

He patted my shoulder and left without another word. I was too busy being angry and frustrated to be good company.

Isabella threw her head back in laughter, a slight blush spreading over her face. She was not acting, she was never a good actress. She was enjoying herself. I wanted to cry.

The prince stopped suddenly and turned her towards him. He hung over her, almost two feet taller than her. He lowered his face to hers ever so slowly...

I turned quickly. I could not watch this. It would be torture. My eyes saw nothing as my vision blurred red. I took a deep breath, trying to keep from going down into that garden and ripping his head off.

"It's not polite to spy," a soft male voice said from somewhere in the room. I quickly turned towards the sound. Alice's father, the royal doctor, Carlisle, was standing there, his arms crossed behind his back.

"I... um, uh... I apologize—" I was sputtering and I was grateful when he stopped me.

"No worries, son. Alice has told me of your... complicated situation. I understand," he spoke sincerely as he sat in an arm chair.

"She... told you?" I gasped. "Why?"

"Well, she told me when we found out the princess was to be married, after she passed out. She was rather worried about her. I also know about Jasper and my daughter," he said calmly.

"But—" I started, completely confused. "What?"

"You cannot control whom you love. Jasper is a good man. I will not let her suffer through an arranged marriage when she so deeply loves another." He motioned for me to sit.

I did as he offered. "I wish Isabella could do the same with her father," I spoke honestly.

"Charles is a different sort of man than I. Did you know that the marriage between himself and his wife, Isabella's mother, was arranged?"

"No, I did not," I said slowly, wondering where this was leading to.

"Do you know how Alice and Isabella are related?"

"Cousins, I believe." I raised an eyebrow at his question.

"Yes. You see, their mother's were sisters. Renee, Isabella's mother, was the youngest. After their fathers arranged the marriage she came to the castle, but on one condition: her older, unmarried, sister, Esme, came as her personal handmaiden." He stopped and let me absorb the information.

"That doesn't seem unreasonable," I shrugged.

He smiled, "Not at all. She was coming from a foreign land with no one. She was uncomfortable and unhappy with the whole thing. But, she did marry Charles. Less than a year later, Emmett was born and that is how I met Esme. She was at her sister's side the entire time of the birth."

"I feel deeply in love with Esme, and she felt the same. We were married within six months." He sighed at the memory. "We have been happy ever since."

"Why are you telling me this?" I asked bitterly.

"You'll see. Now, Isabella was born three years after Emmett. After the very difficult birth Renee swore that she would have no more to do with the king. She'd given him his heirs and she had never loved him.

"Years passed and their distance grew greater. They lived in separate wings of the castle. But, Renee had a secret: she was in love. She fell in love with a knight at court named Phillip. Once Emmett reached the age of thirteen and her daughter ten, she begged the king for a divorce, for him to let her go. He refused. He became angry with Renee and sent the knight away.

"Broken hearted, Renee stopped eating and stopped going outside. She saw no one. She wanted nothing more but to marry the knight—"

I stopped him. "She was a princess though, how could she marry the knight?"

"Those of which who have been knighted are considered 'above' common people. Renee wished nothing more than to be married to him, she loved him dearly. About a year after he was exiled Renee died. She let herself go so far that no amount of medicine could return her. Do you know the moral of this story, son?" he asked in a serious voice.

"There is a way," I whispered to myself, distracted.

"Yes, but there is something more. Fight for love. A lack of love can destroy a person, you must fight for it with all that you have. I would kill for Esme, I would run if I had to, just to protect her and keep her with me." He leaned forward and patted my knee.

"Thank you, Dr. Cullen."

"Of course, Edward. Think nothing of it. Now, to the matters at hand: Where is my silly daughter?" he chuckled.

"Oh." I had forgotten I was in her room. "Library." I stopped to think of how I wanted to word my next question. "Do Alice and Jasper know?"

"They do, and trust me when I say, I am doing all that I can to help." He winked at me before leaving the room.

I sat in the chair to collect myself. Such an overload of information. I ran my fingers through my hair. _There is a way,_ I thought to myself. But, how? Isabella could never go directly to the king and say, "I am love with this man. I wish him to be knighted so that I can marry him and live with him for the rest of time." That simply would not happen, especially now. I sighed.

Alice arrived back soon after with Jasper by her side. I did not look back out the window. I couldn't. I was too afraid I'd run down there and take her into my arms. So, I started to make plans.

I could ask Isabella to marry me, ask her to leave with me. She could go to another King of another country and ask him to do this for me. Would she simply give up her royal title though? Of course she would, she hated it.

There were many problems with this plan though, if it could even be called that. We'd have to run away in the night. She'd have to leave everything she's ever known, her friends and family, to possibly never see them again. I'd be charged with kidnapping and treason. Then, we'd have to find someone willing to do this. Who?

A common phrase popped into my head: _The enemy of my enemy is my friend_. By marrying this prince, Isabella would make his country all that much stronger. If she went to a country that was less than friendly with him, perhaps they'd agree? She'd have to explain her position and hope they'd agree.

I was brought out of my thoughts by a soft knock at the door. It was 2:30 and I'd forgotten all about the tea. I jumped up from my chair to open the door. Isabella stood behind it, her face lowered to the ground, a soft blush covering her cheeks.

"Are you alright? Did he hurt you?" I asked as soon as I saw her. She nodded her head slowly and walked into the room. She wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me deeply, not caring if anyone saw.

"I'm sorry," she mumbled.

"For what? You did nothing wrong," I soothed her. I pressed my lips against her forehead.

"Edward, I don't dislike him. He seems very kind." She looked down, her eyes refusing to meet mine.

"Oh." I released her waist. "If you wish me to step down and—"

"Don't be stupid! Edward, I love you and only you. I just will feel bad when he discovers that I will not be the one he marries," she corrected quickly.

"Are you sure?" I asked, taking her chin into my hand. "It will be so much easier if you did marry him."

"I. Love. Only. You," she stated firmly.

I kissed her passionately, placing all my feelings for her in that kiss. My fingers wound into her hair, pulling her closer to me. I would have never stopped if there hadn't been a cough behind us. "If you two don't stop, you're going to get caught," Alice teased.

"Let me be caught," Isabella mumbled against my lips. I grinned and kissed her lightly before pulling away.

"Come, Princess. We must prepare you for dinner tonight." Alice tugged on her hand, pulling her towards her room.

"Why?" I asked confused.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you Edward! That's why my father came in. The king has arranged a feast tonight to celebrate the couple."

"Celebrate," I scoffed. "What a joke."

"I will fain illness. Do you think uncle will help me?" Isabella asked with hopeful eyes, which instantly faded when Alice shook her head.

"Princess, I have something I want to talk to you about, after you get ready. But, I want you to do something for me now." I placed my hands on her tiny arms, feeling the smoothness of her skin under my fingertips. "Go with this for now. I want you to be as pleasant as possible. I do not want your father watching you anymore than normal, okay?"

She narrowed her eyes at me, but nodded. Alice smiled at me, giving me a tiny wink, before tugging Isabella behind her. It was a short trek to her room and they were probably already behind locked doors.

Jasper walked past me to guard their door, but I stopped him. I closed the bedroom door. "Can I speak with you?"

"What is the matter, friend?"

"I am going to ask Isabella to leave with me. You are my best friend here and I just thought you deserved to know."

"If there is anything you need, please let me know. I understand." He patted my shoulder.

"Actually, I do have a request. Your horse?" I asked hopefully.

He chuckled. He knew I was nervous about asking such a thing, it was such a tall order. He loved that horse nearly as much as he loved Alice. I could take my horse but then they would know almost instantly who had taken her. This way, perhaps they'd think it was a random kidnapping in the night, or even the Prince. "She is in the stables when you need her. Just take good care of her, please?"

"Of course." There was a silent moment between us. We peered into each others eyes and I knew there was an agreement being reached. He would help me the way he wished someone could help him. He wanted to be with Alice in this way, but she would not leave her father while he was being so helpful and understanding. I hoped with my entire soul that they could find a way to be together that caused less trouble than this.

"Come on, let's go guard our women." He patted my shoulder and walked out the door.

I hoped more than anything else that one day I wouldn't just be her guard, I would be her husband. I would do anything to keep her happy, healthy and safe. I knew that my heart was completely hers and it would belong to no one else. Even if she did decide to stay with that greasy haired foreigner. I would stand in the shadows and protect her.

please review. :pouts: love me, even though I'm stupid :(


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay here's the next chapter. lol I continue to be stupid. Lucky you. Go back and read the last chapter. I skipped a chapter, again, so that means you get two. It's worth it to read. It explains carlisle. **

**Danka to my beta, Monkeymojo. She's awesome.**

**_The princess_**

I did not want to, but I had to dress better tonight. I dressed in a screaming red color, hoping that the angry meaning would not be lost on my father. I wished I could have worn black, but my father would turn me away and send me back to my room, forcing me to redress.

Alice curled my hair, pinning it up as she went. My make up was already done. I was glad she was taking her time with this. I could see from her expression though that she wanted to say something. She was chewing on her bottom lip, her eyes staring off into something I could not see.

"What is it, cousin?" I asked her gently.

"I, hm, I don't know. I just want to let you know something, just in case." She turned to me after finishing the last bit of my hair.

"Just in case of what?" I asked, confused.

"It doesn't matter what. I just wanted to let you know that I love you and will always be here for you. Whatever you need, please ask me. No matter day or night." She placed her tiny fingers on either side of my face and gave it a little kiss.

"You know you can ask the same of me. I love you. I wish you were my sister." I gave her a sad little smile.

She wrapped her tiny arms around my neck and we hugged for a moment. There was a knock at the door. "Come in," I called softly.

Jasper poked his head through. "Ladies, it is time for dinner."

"Thank you, Jasper," Alice said sweetly as she pulled me to my feet. Jasper closed the door, giving us some privacy before we came out. I hoped that Edward was on the other side of the door, waiting for me. I wanted to know what he wanted to talk about.

There was another knock on the door. "Jasper, we're coming!" I said as I stepped into my ruby red shoes. "Impatient men," I sighed to myself.

The door opened and another male head popped his head through. The prince, his large frame taking up most of the doorway. "Hello, Princess. I was hoping that you would allow me the pleasure of escorting you to dinner."

I could not refuse him, at least not without worrying about what my father would say. I saw Edward as he stood behind him. His eyes were livid and he was taking deep breaths. I felt bad for doing this. My eyes looking into his, I pleaded with him silently not to be angry. I cleared my throat, "Of course, your highness."

"Please, Isabella, call me Jacob. No need to be so formal," he teased, offering me his arm.

I looked over at Alice who's eyes were cast down to the floor. "Alice, I will meet you in the dining hall."

"Yes, my lady," she said in a hurried, formal rush. She walked out of the room, past the large tan man. He gave her a curious expression as she passed, but said nothing.

He offered me his arm and I took it slowly. I kept my eyes down on the ground as I walked, not wanting to give him a reason for his arms to be around me.

"How does the evening find you, Isabella?" he asked sweetly, a smile covering his deep brown lips.

"I am well, thank you my lord, and yourself?" I asked him politely in return. I flashed a quick look to Edward. He was walking behind us, about five feet away. He was glaring holes into the back of Jacob's head. _If looks could kill..._

"Much better now that I am in your company," he said with heavy charm. Any other girl would have fallen instantly for his smooth speech and good looks. I almost felt bad for leading him on, even if it was for a short while.

I could hear the soft growl from behind me. I shot Edward a nasty look, wishing him to behave as he had asked me to. "That is very kind of you to say," I said softly, trying to keep his attention away from the very angry Edward behind us.

"He is very protective of you, isn't he?" the prince asked as he raised an eyebrow.

"I am. It is my duty and my honor," Edward stated in a firm voice behind us. I smiled at what he said.

"I was not speaking to you, _Guard_. I was speaking to the Princess," Jacob said in a sarcastic tone. He looked at me as if he was seeking approval for his words.

I released his arm, dropping my own to my side. "You will speak to Edward with complete respect. He is not a servant. He is my trusted Guard and my friend," I told him in a firm tone. Edward came a couple of steps closer. I hadn't realized I had stopped moving.

Jacob ducked his head, his eyes going to the floor. "I am sorry to offend you princess, that was not my intention."

"You should be apologizing to Edward."

"He is nothing more than a—" I cut him off before he could continue.

"You will apologize or I will no longer stay in your company. If you do not respect him, you do not respect me," I said with a huff, my hands fists at my sides.

"Isabella, you don't have to defend me so," Edward whispered in my ear, gently placing his hand on my shoulder.

"Get your hand off my bride," Jacob hissed.

"I am not your bride yet, your highness. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a dinner to attend." I turned on my heels and walked quickly, Edward at my side.

"I do not think that went well," he muttered under his breath.

"He will not speak to you, or anyone who is a friend of mine, in that way. You are as important to me as Alice or Emmett, if not more so. He was rude and out of line," I answered him back.

"Isabella, please, just try to remain calm. I promise this will all work out." He touched my hand gently, giving it a small squeeze.

"How can you be so sure?" I turned, my eyes boring into his. His stare was so intense I had to look away. Before he could answer though, the prince came around the corner.

"Princess Isabella, I am sorry. I have forgotten my manners. I apologize to you as well, _Edward_." He nearly spat out his name. Edward simply nodded, not wishing to speak to him. "Now, may I walk you to the feast in _our_ honor?"

I gave one final look to Edward. He gave me a small nod. I swallowed my anger. "Of course, your highness."

I hated how Edward had to stand in the back of the room, like he was waiting for me to call him into service. He was my equal, my lover, not my dog.

I sat beside Alice, Jacob on the other side of the table. It was not a huge gathering, simply my family and some of the court regulars. The plates were brought to us all the same time, a simple soup to start with.

No one in my family was speaking, I realized. Only the people in the group that did not know of the tension. I could tell by the look on my father's face that he was getting extremely annoyed. "How was the walk today, Jacob?"

Alice sent me a pointed look. My father would not address me about anything related to this. He did not want a scene. It was a smart move on his part, even if it was frustrating.

"It was very pleasant, your majesty. Your daughter is quite charming." He smiled before taking a sip of the red liquid. I was not feeling very hungry and pushed it away.

"Charming? My daughter?" My father laughed. I took a deep breath and counted to ten. I didn't want to leap up from this table and give them a piece of my mind. Edward had asked me not to, or well, he had asked me to behave. I am sure that was not behaving.

Jacob chuckled. "Yes, very much so, when she wants to be."

"Well, I am glad that she has been pleasant to you, my son."

"I think she will make a fine wife." Jacob smiled at my father as if he was giving him some sort of compliment. I started to shift in my chair, but Alice stomped my foot.

I flashed her an angry look. She nodded her head towards Edward and Jasper. Both of them looked ready to kill. She shook her head. Right now was not the time to get upset. I did not need to cause a scene.

You could have cut the tension at the table with a knife, it was so thick. Everyone but Jacob and my father seemed to notice it at this point. My eyes locked with my brother's for a moment. The usually jovial man looked slightly embarrassed and sad. He gave me a small smile. His wife was talking to someone across the table. I hoped they both understood that I needed to take the focus off of me. "So, Rosalie, I've heard rumors about you two. Are they true?" I asked, calling across the table using my best smile.

The blond looked angry as her eyes met mine. "What rumors are these?" She practically hissed the words. The fact that she disliked me for some reason did not escape anyone's attention.

"That you are with child."

That's all that needed to be said to have the entire table forget about me. The next king possibly having an heir? Oh, who cares about the second child? Alice grinned at me, egging the conversation on, asking Rosalie embarrassing questions.

"So uncouth," I muttered under my breath.

"You started it," she replied back in the same hushed tone. I pressed my lips together to keep from laughing.

This seem to work through two courses, but once dessert came the focus changed again. "Of course, once Isabella is married, I am sure she will be doing her best to conceive," Rosalie said with some venom in her tone.

I suppose the payback was fair, but she did not realize the real cruelty of it. I turned a quick glance towards Edward. Jasper had his hand on Edward's shoulder, as if holding him in place.

I did not need to respond, the prince took it upon himself. "Of course we will." He flashed me a big grin.

My skin flushed with my anger. I willed myself to not cry or scream. I could not do that. My hands formed fists in my lap, trembling slightly. I bit my lip hard, looking down at my untouched sugary treat.

God bless my uncle. "Isabella, you are flushed! Are you feeling well?" He came around the table and placed his hand on my forehead, touching my cheeks and the back of my neck. "You are burning up, my child. You have hardly touched your food. Tell me, are you in pain?"

I didn't trust myself to speak, I simply nodded my head. "I apologize your highness, but as your doctor, I recommend that the Princess head straight to bed. She is not well."

My father frowned. I'm not sure from the commotion or the fact that I was 'ill'. " It is fine, Carlisle. Do what is needed."

Carlisle nodded his head towards Edward, "Get her back to her room, quickly. I will not be far behind. I have to retrieve my bag."

My uncle pulled out the chair for me, helping me to my feet. Of course, I tripped over my own shoes. Everyone in the room gasped as I headed towards the floor. Edward easily caught me. Playing into the illness, I let my head lull back, my eyes closed. Edward scooped me up into his arms, rushing me towards the door.

Once we were in the safety of the hall he whispered, "You are a horrible actress."

I giggled, my arms wrapping around his neck. "They seemed to buy it though."

"Well, even I was beginning to think you were ill. You're still a little red. Are you alright?"

"I am fine. I was just so angry. The nerve," I mumbled more to myself than him.

"I hated not being able to sit with you. I hated watching him talk about you like you were a horse that is to be bred. You are an angel, and should be treated as such," he stated firmly.

"I hated you not being by my side. It felt unnatural." I ran my fingers over his cheeks gingerly.

He seemed to be debating something, the conflict brewing in his beautiful green eyes. "Isabella, if there was a way that we could be together, openly, for the rest of time, would you do it?"

"Yes!"

"Even if it means leaving your family, and this life, behind?"

I hardly paused to answer. "I would miss my family, but you are the one I want to be with. If they truly love me, they will understand."

We finally reached my room and he placed me on my feet, in front of my bed. He knelt before me, taking my hands into his, his thumbs rubbing soothing circles on my palms. "Will you marry me?"

This caused me to stop, my mouth hanging open slightly. "What?" I don't know why this surprised me.

"Isabella, you are doing wonders for my ego..." He rolled his eyes sarcastically. "I asked you to marry me."

"Do you really mean it?" I asked, sinking to my knees in front of him.

"I do. But, we'd have to leave, tonight. Would you be willing?"

I did not say anything. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him deeply. His arms looped around my waist, pulling me close to him. My hands wound into his hair, twisting the silky locks between my fingers. "Yes, Edward," I breathed. He grinned widely before pulling me to his body once again with vigor. The kiss was far more intense than anything I'd ever experience. I was starting to feel dizzy from not breathing, but I did not care. Only his lips mattered.

"I see you are feeling better, Princess."

**Dum dum DA! Who was it? The Prince? The King?! Oh no... **

**So, I have a feeling that the feelings are not so kind towards Jacob anymore. But remember, he is only acting like a royal. He think this girl is going to be his wife and there for has some sort of claim on her. Makes you think, don't you?**

**Okay, the promise! You have to promise to vote on my new poll. Please? It's really awesome and pretty funny. I think you'll enjoy it. As always, if you think of anything else you want to add to it, pm me!**

**I know it's kind of bad, but I'd really like to hit 500 with this chapter? Not forcing you, but it would be really awesome. Please?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks to my beta, MonkeyMojo, who is awesome.**

**So, to recap: Who was it?**

I turned quickly, putting my body between Isabella and whoever entered. The doctor raised one of his blond eyebrows, a small smirk on his face.

"Uncle! I... I can.. explain." Isabella stuttered, her face turning a bright shade of red. Her fingers gripped the back of my shirt, her face peeking over my shoulder.

"No need to. I spoke to Edward earlier." He said, making sure the door was shut tight. He placed his bag down on the sofa. "You can not let this continue, she will give it all away if they keep pressing her." He spoke directly to me.

"I know. We're leaving, tonight." I assured him.

"You can not make it seem like you're involved. We must make this look like a kidnapping." Carlisle pursed his lips in thought. "It's the only way you can have enough time to go into hiding."

"What do you suggest we do?" She stepped around my body, walking towards her uncle.

Suddenly there was a soft creaking noise and the passage way door opened. Alice poked her head around. "May I come in?"

"Please, I think we may need your assistances." Carlisle said brightly.

The doctor began to drum his fingers against his chin as he paced the room. "We need witnesses. Bella, begin to pack, light. Alice, help her." He commanded like a leader. I gained a new respect for him then. The girls went to her closet, shutting the door behind him.

"What do you wish me to do, sir?" I asked him. He was a smart man and I was going to listen to any advice he could give me.

"I want to you to walk out the bedroom door and tell the guards standing there that you will be going to a local village for something for the princess. She is very ill. Tell them to not allow anyone in or out, except for yourself and me. Go prepare for the journey. Then, wait for Isabella by the stables. Ride to the docks and direct your horse back towards the castle. It will return to it's home in a couple days. By then, they will think the princess has been kidnap and that you have been 'taken care of'. You'll be half way across the sea by then."

"I guess you won't be needed my horse then, Edward." Jasper said as he came out the passage way.

"Luck for you?" I teased with a smile. I shook my friend's hand.

"It would seem so. But, I brought you something I thought you may need." He pulled out a golden handled dagger. It was beautiful and a bit heavy. I twisted it in my fingers for a moment, feeling the pleasant weight.

"I can not accept this." I shook my head, pushing it back into his hands.

"Take it and use it well. You are a braver man than I." He put it in my right hand. He patted me on the shoulder before turning Carlisle. "What do I need to do?"

"Make sure no one knows what's coming. Surprise is our greatest ally right now." Without another word Jasper turned on his heel and left.

"I will keep them from knowing as long as possible. I can not promise more than a few hours though, but that should be enough to find a boat."

"Where will we go?" I asked. This was the hardest question of all. There weren't really that many possibilities.

"I have a friend, a King that I lived with before my time in this castle. A small kingdom on the coast of the main land." He went to the princess's writing desk and started to write a note. "Have the princess give this to him. Have her plead for his help. I am sure he will do it. He has always been one to help those in need."

After giving me more details on the country I turned to leave, but not before banging on the closet door. I need to see her lovely face before I started this. I needed to be sure I was doing the right thing.

"Bella, I will meet you at the stables. I love you." I called to her softly.

She opened the door, her head peeking out. "I love you too." One of her bare arms snaked out of the door and pulled me close to her. We kissed for a moment before I pulled away, resting my forehead against hers. "Go, prepare. I will see you soon."

Seeing her smile like that I knew. I was doing the right thing. She's the only one I would ever want. I would never let another man touch her.

I slipped through the bedroom doors and turned to the two young guards standing there. "I must leave to retrieve something for the doctor. I will return before the morning. But, until then, do not let anyone enter but the Doctor. The princess is extremely ill. I am trusting you with the princess's life, do you understand me?"

"Yes, sir!" They said at the same time. The men were so fresh they did not even question. If we were staying in the castle I would question the protection surrounding the royal family. It was for sure lacking in many areas.

Once out of sight of the guard I broke into a full run. I rushed into my personal quarters as quickly as possible. I found a bag and put in a change of clothes and all the money I could find, which sadly wasn't much. I also grabbed the few family things I never went anywhere without: my mother's jewelry and my father's sword. I grabbed my own bow and arrow, carefully concealing it underneath my black cloak.

I felt anxious, jumpy, as I headed down the hallway. The halls ways were dimly lit in the early evening, making me even more nervous. I was nearly to the double doors heading towards the grounds when I heard a shuffling noise behind me. I pressed myself into the wall, listening to the clicking of the boots against the cobblestone.

A small black hooded figure emerged. I waited for it to pass before I wrapped my arm around his shoulder's, the other hand at his neck. I pulled the person forcefully against my body, "What business do you have here?" I asked firmly.

The hood fell back as the person turned their head towards me. I was hit with the scent of flowers. "Edward," she squeaked out. Her eyes looked scared for a moment but as she saw my surprised expression it melted away.

I immediately released Isabella's neck, letting my finger glide down her shoulders. "I am so sorry, I didn't... Wait. Are you wearing men's clothing?" I asked, surprised. I was even more surprised at how attractive I was to her at that moment. The tight clothing hugged every part of her body. It showed off her long legs and curved hips.

"I figured this would be more practical for traveling." She adjusted one of the two bags she brought with her. I was glad she was a smart girl and I didn't have to argue with her about bringing too many things with us.

We were alone in the dim light of the hall, the low torches flickering around us. She looked so beautiful in the candle light. I leaned down and kissed her. I could not stop myself for doing so. She was too beautiful to not to. She pressed herself firmly against my body, her tiny fingers weaving into my hair as our lips moved together.

"So, this is why you did not want to marry the Prince." A male voice said from behind us. Isabella was simply too distracting. I whirled, pulling my sword out.

Emmett, her brother, stood there with his hands in the air. "I do not mean any harm."

"Brother, you must understand that-" She started but he cut her off before she could finish.

"The heart loves who it loves. We can not stop it nor change it." He looked at her sadly, a small smile over his lips. "Are you leaving then?"

"We are. I can not allow this to continue." She stated firmly. He nodded as she spoke. He looked much older than I had ever seen him. He looked worn.

"I understand. Father has pushed this too far. I am sorry for my role in it." He walked forward and placed his large hand on her cheek. He kissed her forehead lightly. She shook away his apology. She never really was mad at him, she knew he didn't have much of a choice in the end.

"Do something for me Emmett." Isabella looked up into his eyes, biting her bottom lip.

"I will do anything you ask."

"Help Jasper. Talk to uncle later and you will understand." Isabella touched his hand which was still resting on her cheek. She nuzzled it for a moment, pressing it there.

He looked confused by her request but nodded anyway. "Good luck, I hope you find the happiness you deserve."

"You too, brother. Oh, and tell Rosalie I am sorry about the feast earlier." She smiled a bit slyly.

He chuckled before enveloping her in a large hug. She rested her head against his chest before he slid her back down to the ground. I placed my hand on her shoulder, "I'm sorry, but we don't have much time."

She nodded, a small tear running down her cheek. I gripped her gloved hand in mine as we ran out of the doors. Thankfully we were met by no one else on our journey to the stables. I prepared my horse to go as quickly as possible, Isabella doing all she can to help. She fluttered around me. Even as I worked I noticed that she tripped less often than she does when she wears dresses.

It was not ten minutes later that we were heading into town. She sat in front of me, her back pressed against my chest. I was riding as quickly as I could towards the port city. It really wasn't that far away. I didn't know how much time I had. I could have days, I could minutes. It was frustrating not knowing.

It was not long before we hit the edge of town. I hopped down and helped Isabella down to her feet. I swatted the horses backside and it took off into the night.

"Will it be okay?" She asked as we rushed through the city streets.

"Aw, my princess, always more worried about everyone else but never yourself. Yes, it will be fine." I stopped for a moment. "It will do what it has been trained to do: return to the palace."

The docks were huge, full with different kinds of boats with different kinds of people. We needed something fast, something going towards the mainland. Most of the ships had crew members standing out in front shrieking their destination in hopes of finding an easy way to make more money. This made some of the work easier for us.

"Keep close to me. This place is dangerous." I whispered to her.

Both of her hands wrapped around my wrist in order to keep up with me. I finally came up to a ship, claiming to be heading in the direction we were going and leaving within a couple of hours. The man was tall, his long blond hair pulled back into a pony tail, shirtless. He looked ruthless, I could tell from the look in his eyes, but there was no other way. "How may I help ya, sir?"

"Do you have a cabin open?" I asked as confidently as possible. I could not and would not show any weakness, not while Isabella was around.

"Depends." He pursed his lips.

Before I could continue, Isabella pushed in front of me. She pulled out a handful of coins. "What does it depend on?" She took charge like the royalty she was. She was trained to negotiate to get what she wants. Too bad it does not work on her own family.

"Well, it depends on that very fine gold you have in your hand, Miss...?" He smiled at her, most likely supposing to be charming.

"Mr. And Mrs. Jones. When does this ship leave port?" My mouth hung open at her lie. She was so strong and confident. She played with two of the coins in her hand, twirling it between her finger tips. Her eyes did not leave his.

"I may be inspired to leave sooner, under the right conditions." He eyed those coins. It was perhaps more than what a normal villager made in a year. She turned her fist over and let the coins fall from her palm. He caught them easily, a wide grin growing on his dirty face. "I see the conditions are right. Welcome aboard, Mrs. Jones. If you need anything, you can speak to me personally."

It was my time to step in. "If there is anything she needs, I will take care of it."

"Of course, Mr. Jones." He growled out my fake name. "There should be a woman on deck. Tell her that you have just bought passage. She will show you to your room."

I fought the urge to throw her over my shoulder and carry her away. I hated how that man eyed her, like she was something to feast on. She would not be his dinner. I took her hand and guided her up the walk way.

Sure enough there was a red haired woman standing there, surrounded by a small group of men. They were laughing and chatting, drinking it seemed as well. There was a lantern in the middle of them. The woman was talking animatedly, her hands moving in front of her as she spoke.

"Excuse me, Miss? We were told to speak to you about a room?" I asked her.

All the eyes of the men focused on me. They did not like me pulling away their entertainment it would seem. The woman smiled though and lifted from her spot. She dusted off her long billowy skirt and hiked up her corseted top. She was brightly dressed and covered in silver jewelry.

"Of course. Welcome aboard. Would you please follow me?" She waved for us to follow her.

We were below deck before she spoke again. "The galley is on the deck below this one. We make one meal a day, which you are welcome to join. It is at five o'clock in the evening. Otherwise you are free to help yourself. Below that is the cargo, don't go in there, if you don't mind." The woman waved her hand around as she spoke.

"That will be no problem," Isabella reassured her.

"Good. Now, you'll find that the food here is better than other trips. We have fresh fruits and vegetables. It's easy to keep it on board since it's such a short trip."

"How short?" I asked.

"A week, maybe nine days if the weather is against us." She shrugged. "So, are you going to stay in the port town, or are you heading somewhere else afterwards?" She asked conversationally.

" We are going Volterra." I informed her.

**Dum dum duh! What's going to happen? **

**If you haven't checked out my poll or contest please do. It's on my profile. Also, I was interviewed for my writing and if you want to check that out you can go to my blog on my homepage.**

**Review for me... I'm having a horrible. I'll just say I'm having Charles issues.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks to my beta, monkeymojo who is made out of awesomeness.**

**_The princess_**

After the redhead left Edward and I were alone in the cabin. It was small and barren, except for a small cot. Everything was dark wood. There was a tiny porthole, the full moon's light streaming into the room, which was now lit by the lantern the woman had left behind. It gave it an almost eerie glow, but I knew I was safe with Edward so it did not matter.

"What have I gotten you into?" he whispered to himself, his right hand went to his face, pinching the bridge of his nose with his fingertips. His red hair fell over his eyes as he lowered his face. I could see the frustration and the sadness in his every feature.

Above deck I could hear the men preparing to set sail. I could tell they were not happy about being rushed, their party ending earlier than they'd like. Perhaps they would not complain so when they saw the amount of gold I had given them. I was no fool and I knew exactly how much I had given them. The way that man's eyes lit up when he saw the gold in my hands told me exactly what I needed to know: he was greedy. The greedy could be easily played.

I gave Edward a moment to compose himself before I spoke."I agreed to this Edward. I am not dissatisfied with my decision, are you?" I asked him, throwing my bags to the floor. They fell with a little clink.

"I could never be dissatisfied with you." He took a step forward, placing his hands on my shoulders. " I just do not wish you to suffer. I wish I were—"

I stopped him with a kiss, wrapping my arms around his neck. He accepted it gratefully, pressing me against his body. Our hearts thumped against each other's, our breathing perfectly timed. "I do not wish you to be more than what you are. I love you just this way." I stroked his hair, twisting my fingers into it.

"I do not deserve you in so many ways," he sighed, resting his chin on the top of my head. I closed my eyes for a moment, just enjoying the sensation of being so close to him. I hated how sad he felt. I wanted nothing more than to take it away.

"You are wrong. I am the one that does not deserve you. You would risk your life to protect me. You make me feel so love and so safe." I tried to reassure him. I moved my fingertips down his chest slowly, letting them rake across in their slow movement.

"But, I am the one bringing the danger upon us now." He pulled me back so I could look into his eyes. They were glistening with unshed tears. My eyes instantly flooded with their own tears, but I pushed them back quickly. I did not want him to see me upset. It would do him no good now.

"You are not putting me in danger. I chose to be here, just like you," I assured him again. I was proud of myself, my voice did not squeak once.

"I am still sorry," he said stubbornly, his lips set in a tight line.

I pulled his bag from his shoulder and threw it beside mine. I undid his cloak and threw it on the bed as well. He watched my actions with curiosity, but did not stop me. "I do not accept, there is nothing to apologize for," I told him when I was done.

"You are stubborn," he sighed heavily as he removed his weapons. He looked so much lighter without them. They seemed to add the weight of the world to his shoulders. All I wanted to do was take away his burden from him. I wanted to lighten his mood.

"So, Mr. Jones, we are stuck in this cabin, alone, for at least a week, what shall we do?" I smiled at him mischievously, one of my hands playing with the buttons of his shirt.

"I think I'll be protecting our virtue," he mumbled under his breath. I rolled my eyes at his answer, but I decided to keep teasing and try to make him relax. I could tell he was softening to me, his shoulders relaxing slightly.

"Oh, didn't you hear? I'm Mrs. Jones," I smiled, undoing the top button. "That would make us married, I believe," I teased, my smile growing.

He carefully pulled my gloved hands and brought them to his lips. He kissed them lightly before he pulled my gloves off and threw them to the bed with his cloak. "When we stand up in front of a priest and I put a ring on this beautiful finger, I promise I will make you mine, in every way." He brought my left hand up to his lips and very gently kissed my ring finger.

My knees went a little weak and I leaned against him. My skin flushed red, and I bit my lip. He chuckled a little bit. "You wish to tease me, but you can not handle it yourself."

I sighed heavily, sticking my chin up in the air. "I can handle it." A smirk covered his beautiful lips as soon as the words left my mouth. I could see I had very clearly given him a challenge.

With one hand he brushed his long fingers along my cheek, the other undoing the button of my cloak. It fell to the floor with a little thud. He leaned closer to me, his hand gliding to the back of my neck. He held me there, gripping me tightly, kissing me passionately. I held onto him tightly, my hands fisting his shirt, my chest pressed firmly against his.

I felt my head go light, my eyes closing as the kisses became deeper. I moaned softly into his mouth, my lips spreading slightly. His tongue carefully glided over my moistened lip, causing me to shiver against him. If he had not been holding me there I would have fallen to the floor.

"I can't wait to see what happens when I'm really trying," he chuckled as he pulled away. I growled at him loudly, pushing on his chest. His expression was proud, his lips slightly puckered in his arrogant smile.

"You weren't trying?" I heaved out. He simply smiled at me as he shook his head. "Then, perhaps, I believe you will be the death of me." I clutched my heart, finally catching my breath. My skin was still tinted pink though.

"I have thought the same thing of you a many a time." He stepped forward slowly, his hands resting on my shoulder. "It is late, my love. We should get some sleep." He brought his hand to my cheek and rubbed it gingerly with his thumb. It was warm and soft against my skin. I turned my face into it, taking in his sweet scent.

I nodded slowly, not really tired though. All the nervous energy of the night whirled around me, keeping my eyes open and my body upright. If it had been any other night I would have fallen instantly into bed and fallen fast asleep. But what I really wanted was to be held and kissed by Edward. "If we must," I sighed.

"I will sleep on the floor and you can—"he began to explain, but I cut him off quickly before he could even finish the foolish thought.

"You will do no such thing," I scoffed. "We will sleep on that cot together, unless you do not wish to sleep with me." We had slept together before and I knew he enjoyed it. We were going to be married, hopefully, very soon. There would be no shame in it.

"I love laying with you. Isabella, my darling, I only wish for your comfort," he protested my request, but I would have none of it. I waved my hand in the air, showing I would not argue anymore.

"I will be more comfortable laying with you. Please? Hold me like you did last night," I pleaded softly. I rested my hands against his chest, feeling the tight muscles underneath. He nodded slowly, his eyes downcast as he took in a deep shuddering breath.

"Why does that seem so far away?" he asked quietly. "It already seems like we've been fighting for this for so long, but it just now started." One of his hands came to my hair and gently pulled it away from my shoulder. He leaned in and very slowly kissed the side of my neck, letting his warm lips linger there a moment. "But, I would fight a lifetime to have even the smallest of kisses from you."

I did not know how to respond to that. I closed my eyes and leaned up on the tips of my toes. I pressed my lips lightly to his, simply enjoying the warmth that was there. He picked me carefully and took me over to the cot, continuing to kiss me. He sat me down gently. He knelt to the floor before me and began to take off my boots, his nimble fingers working quickly. He tossed them to the floor, then removed my stockings as well. I wiggled my toes in the fresh air.

I gently ran my fingers over his cheek, his eyes closing as I did so. It was slightly scruffy with his five o'clock shadow. He looked up into my eyes after a moment and smiled sweetly. I leaned down and began to kiss him again, his mouth gentle and warm as it moved against mine. His arms wrapped around my waist, holding me close to him, my legs spreading so he could sit in between them as he knelt on the floor.

"If we keep this up we will not make it in front of the priest," he breathed as he pulled away. His cheeks were filled with his blush, his eyes half lidded as he tried to calm his breath.

I brushed a piece of his wild hair away from his forehead. "Edward, my love, would that be so bad?" I asked softly. My fingers glided behind his ear and rested on the back of his neck.

"I will protect you from everything, including myself. Your soul means more to me than you know. I will not doom you because I can not control my urges," he said firmly. He looked down as he spoke, his skin flushing a light red.

"I have those same urges." I lifted his chin up with my hand so that he could look into my eyes. He seemed slightly uncomfortable talking about this.

"I see that," he muttered as he sat beside me on the cot. He kicked off his boots and tossed them to the side. He did not seem angry, only frustrated. I could understand that completely.

He did not look at me as he picked me up again. He maneuvered me under the cloaks, making sure I was completely covered. He leaned down and pressed his lips to my forehead before dropping down to his knees in front of me.

I watched Edward with open curiosity as he clasped his hands together and closed his eyes, his lips moving in silent prayer. He looked simply angelic, his face calm. Once he was done he stood up, brushing his knees off.

"Did you pray for me?" I asked with a smile.

"I always pray for you, my love." He leaned down and lightly kissed my forehead again. It was so chaste and so sweet, his love flowing through my body with the simple action.

I loved him even more at that moment. I reached my hand out for him. "Come to bed," I asked softly. I shifted over slightly, giving him more room to lay with me so that he would be comfortable as well.

He nodded. Edward went over to the lantern and blew it out with one heavy breath, making the room completely dark. He moved in beside me, rolling onto his side. I curled into him, my head resting on his hard chest. "This feels so natural," he whispered to me in the darkness, like he was afraid to break the still of the night.

"That is because we are made to fit together," I told him, my eyes drooping slowly. If he responded, I do not know what he said. I fell into a deep, comfortable sleep against his firm body.

I dreamed of him that night. His able, strong hands, his soft, eager lips pressing against my skin, caressing me, touching me in ways I had only ever imagined. He undressed me with such care, his lips grazing my flesh where he could find it. I called out his name, over and over again. I was in heaven. I was his and I only wanted him to claim me as his own.

I don't know what woke me up. I heard a noise, I suppose, but I couldn't figure out what it was. It was light out though, late morning by the looks of it. I shifted up uncomfortably to look at Edward's face.

He was as stiff as a board, his eyes wide and looking up at the ceiling. "What's the matter?" I asked him gently, my fingertips running over the soft stubble on his chin. He took a deep breath before he answered me, his face filling up with color.

"When we are married, you will tell me about that dream." He looked down at me, his face flushed with embarrassment, the color growing brighter. He took another deep, shuddering breath.

I started to laugh. I could not help it. I lowered my face to his chest, giggling. He tugged at the ends of my hair, not saying a word. "I'm sorry. It's funny though," I pleaded with him, my body still shaking with it's laughter.

"My discomfort amuses you?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

I pressed my lips together, trying not to laugh again. "No, my lord, your discomfort does not amuse me. What causes your discomfort does."

He laughed softly, his head leaned back. "You will be the death of me, Mrs. Jones," he sighed heavily.

"Well, I must not let you perish on an empty stomach," I teased, lifting myself off of him.

After we freshened up we went towards the galley, hand in hand. The woman was not joking when she had said it was well stocked. There were barrels of fresh fruits, dried meats, fresh vegetables, cheeses, and even nuts. There was a loaf of bread on the table in the center of the room. My stomach rumbled at the sight of it.

Edward cut us some bread and cheese, along with a couple of carrots and an apple. We did not speak as we ate. I had barely eaten the night before, Edward not at all. We shoved the food into our mouths quickly, the empty feeling in the pit of my stomach slowly fading away.

"Would you like wine or ale with that, madam?" the blond haired man from the night before asked. He was standing in the doorway, this time in a shirt,thankfully, though it was open, his bare chest exposed for all of us to see.

I swallowed the hunk of cheese that was in my mouth, embarrassed that I had eaten so quickly. "Wine would be lovely, please," I smiled at him gratefully. I had completely forgotten about a drink.

"You, sir?" He raised an eyebrow when Edward did not answer. I stamped his foot, getting his attention. He did not need to be rude to these people. We did not need to bring attention to ourselves.

"Ale, if you please," Edward muttered, biting into his fruit so he didn't have to speak anymore. I rolled my eyes at his antics.

The man poured the drinks, including one for himself and sat down at the table. "So, may I ask for what reason you are traveling?"

"Family matters," I answered before Edward could. Edward was scowling over his bowl, his eyes downcast. At times he showed his military roots too well.

"I see. Family always seems to be a problem, doesn't it?" He shook his head mournfully. "So, how long have you two been married?" He grinned at me slightly. He continued to eye me, though it was not my face he was looking at.

"Six months." I looked over at Edward, who smiled at me in return. I loved him from the very first moment I saw him. Nothing would ever change that. I was his the first time he spoke to me.

"Aw, young love," he said sarcastically, rolling his eyes dramatically. "See, I've been with my wife, oh I'd say right on ten years. You met her last night, the red head, Victoria." He chuckled to himself. "Just wait, young Jones, you think your are the master now, but she is really the one in control."

I pursed my lips to keep from laughing, but Edward did not find it amusing at all. "She is not some slave that I order around. She is the woman I love."

"See, what I did tell you?" he laughed, nodding his head towards me. I couldn't help but let out a soft laugh this time. He was not much of a man and I could see how his wife could control him. Edward stood quickly, his chair falling behind it.

"Edward." I breathed his name, touching his hand lightly. "Calm down. He means nothing by it."

"But, he has—" Edward started, but was cut off by the red head, Victoria, standing in the doorway.

"Is my husband bothering you, sir? Ignore him. James does not know when to stop sometimes." She smiled at us regretfully.

"See, what did I tell you?" he said again with a laugh, standing up from his chair after finishing his beer. He walked past his wife, pulling her close into a rough kiss then slapped her backside as he passed. She squeaked and swatted at him.

"Obscene," Edward mumbled under his breath.

"Love shows itself in many different ways," I said with a sigh.

"Would you wish me to do those things to you?" He looked at me with eyebrow raised. "Never mind, I know the answer to that.

**Just a part of their trip at sea. They have a long way to go though. What do you think will happen next?**

**Also, I've reopened my poll with the final choices and letting you pick 5 this time. So, please please please vote and also if you have checked out my contest, please do. I promise it'll be worth it. We've got a ton of great entries.**

**Oh, I wanted to give ya'll a heads up. I don't know if there are any other geeks like me and my husband but we're putting our magic card set up on Ebay in the next few days. It's 2700+ cards(I should know, I counted them myself), lots of rares and uncommons, collectors boxs and what not. I don't know if anyone would be interested in that but if you know someone who would be, send them my way. We just don't get to play anymore and it's so pricy. (Yes, I do know how to play. lol Yes I'm pretty good at it and Yes I enjoy it. Don't look at me that way. Why do you think the geeky Edward was so accurate?)**

**So, I'm have a craptastic day. I mean, beyond craptastic really. So please review and tell me what you think. Also, I know fan fic was messing up with the last chapter, so if you feel up to it, review that one as well. I barely got any reviews. Yes, I'm resorting to begging. I'm pathetic like that. **


	9. sorry

**Hey guys, I hate to do this but I need to.**

**Until further notice, updates for both Pieces of Time and To Love and Protect are postponed. Most likely it will only be for a couple days, it may be for the week, I don't know.**

**As some of you may or may not know I'm from Louisiana. Though my area won't be hit by a full strength hurricane, it will still hit my area. (we're suppose to get between 16 and 24 inches of rain, starting tonight, I believe.)**

**I don't want to promise updates when I don't know if I can deliver or not. When everything gets back to normal I promise updates will be regular again.**

**If I get a chance, I may try to do a one shot or something, but still no promises.**

**Don't worry though, I still am writing! Because of computer issues yesterday I started writing the next couple of chapters of my stories by hand. I will continue to do this to make sure I don't lose anything. When I'm sure everything is okay I'll type them up.**

**Alright, I hope you guys understand. Thanks. Hopefully Gustav won't be a Katrina.**

_Jay_


	10. Chapter 10

**So, I want to thank everyone who had kinds thoughts for me during the whole hurricane thing. Like a friend said to me: Gustav was no Katrina. That just proves one thing: When woman get mad, they break shit. When men get mad, they talk shit. Hehe Let's hope Ike is the same way. **

_**The Guard**_

I woke up alone. I did not enjoy the feeling. I bolted up, scared. I rubbed my hands over my face, willing the sleep away. I looked around the room. Isabella was no where in sight.

Ever since we'd gotten on this ship a little under a week ago I had not let her leave my line of sight. I was still her guard. I knew this bothered her. She complained, stating that nothing could happen to her here. She was so naive at times. We were on a boat full of men, men who have very little respect for women. I would protect her at all times. I could not and would not let anything happen to her. She was my life.

I shot out of bed, putting on my boots as quickly as possible. I had no idea what time it was, but it seemed late in the morning. I left our cabin, shutting the door behind me securely. The money was hidden but I still did not want anyone to snoop. It was our only advantage at this point.

I started down the hall, calling her name. I heard nothing at first, except for the call of orders above head and the waves pounding against the ship's side.

A door opened and Victoria poked her head out. She was wiping her hands on her apron, her hair a mess and flour on her face. "What's a matter, dear?" she called.

"Have you seen my wife?" The lie flowed easily now. I didn't even think about it, not in front of people anyway. It was when we were alone that I pondered what it meant. I wanted it so badly I could taste it now.

"Last I saw her she was on deck looking at the ocean. Is everything okay?" she asked with a raised eyebrow. She stepped out into the hall a little bit more, leaning against the door way.

"I don't like having her out of my sight. I am supposed to protect her and she makes it very difficult at times." I sighed heavily, already starting to walk towards the door that led out into open air. I would not feel comfortable until I knew exactly where she was.

"She's not as weak as you think she is, Mr. Jones," she called to my back. "She'll be able to handle herself if the time ever comes."

I shook my head, not responding. I didn't think she was right at all. Isabella needed me for this reason. I was her protector. If she did not need me for this, then what?

I pushed the door open and instantly sighed in relief. Isabella was standing by the railing, staring off into the sea. Her hair hair was flowing in the wind, whipping around her pale face. My heart instantly began to calm from its nervous pace at the sight of her. I told myself to walk slowly, there was no need to alarm her, even if we needed to discuss some things. She would not scare me like this again.

I wrapped my arms around her from behind and lightly kissed her cheek. "Good morning, Mrs. Jones."

"Good morning," she said absentmindedly in a light tone. Her arms wrapped around my own while she relaxed into my embrace. Her head rested against my shoulders, every part of her body pressing against my own.

"You scared me when you weren't there this morning. I was worried," I whispered in her ear. Normally I would never admit my fear, but with her I knew it was different. I knew I'd never be judged for it.

She turned in my arms, her deep brown eyes peering into mine. "I'm sorry, I just needed some fresh air."

"It's alright, but please, next time will you wake me up first? Have you been up long?" I asked, concern coloring my tone. I know she probably felt as if I was scolding her when that really wasn't the case. I needed to know for the sake of my own sanity.

"Only about an hour. You seemed to need your rest," she said softly, her fingers tracing the circles under my eyes. I closed my eyes for a moment, simply enjoying the sensation of her skin against mine.

"I am worried about what is going to happen next. It seems to keep me up at night," I told her honestly. "I only want the best for you and I am worried I can not provide it."

"Oh, and I thought it was my sleep talking and the fact that I move more than a dancer in my sleep," she teased, a sweet grin spread over her face. She suddenly became serious, her gaze holding my own. "You provide me with everything I need; love and happiness."

"I actually enjoy listening to you talk in your sleep." I brushed a piece of hair away from her face. I was not in the mood to talk about my insecurities any longer. All I wanted to do was relax in the fact that she was safe and happy.

She pressed herself closer to me, her lips inches away from my ear. "I cannot wait until we are really husband and wife." It did not take any real imagination to figure out what she was talking about. I understood it completely, my brain filling with the thought of her sleeping in my arms, wearing far less than normal.

I blushed and looked down, only to see her lovely body pressed against mine, which only made my thoughts worse. "Neither can I," I told her honestly. Her answering grin made me smile as well.

She giggled softly, her fingertips tracing my cheek bones. "You have no reason to blush. A man is supposed to want a woman that way, the way I want you."

I looked into her eyes for a moment, thinking over her words. She was right. There was nothing wrong with my desires for her. It would be unnatural if I did not have them. I swallowed hard before I let my mind get the best of me.

"Isabella, will you promise me not to do that again?" I said softly, so only she could hear me. I needed this reassurance now more than anything else. No matter how light our conversations, her safety was always in the back of my mind.

"Do what?" she said innocently, her fingertips tracing my shoulder down to my arm. She was biting her bottom lip, her chest pressing against mine as she breathed. I was having a hard time concentrating.

I sighed heavily. Somehow she'd end up winning this, like always. I would give her almost anything she wanted. "Please, don't leave without at least telling me. When I woke up and you weren't in my arms I thought my heart was going to stop," I said in a soft whisper.

"Oh, Edward, you worry about me too much." She leaned up on her toes, her body pressing against mine completely. She pressed her soft lips against mine. "I will do as you ask," she said as she pulled away.

"Thank you," I sighed in relief. I lowered my forehead to press against her shoulder. "I love you too much to lose you."

"You won't lose me. I am yours, forever," she said as she pressed her lips to my cheek. Her hands rubbed my lower back, relaxing me further. "Let's take a nap, my love. You woke up too quickly."

I nodded, letting her guide me back to our room. She was right, I did wake up too quickly and the effects were catching up to me now. I could barely keep my eyes open. The stress of the past two weeks was wearing on both my body and my spirit.

I kicked off my boots again once we were inside and laid back on the not very comfortable cot. I would be happy when we had a normal bed again. Isabella crawled on top of me, resting her head on my shoulder. Her body snuggled close to mine, our cloaks draped over us to keep us warm.

I don't know how long I slept but by the time I woke up the sky was growing dim. Isabella was already awake, her arms crossed over my chest, her chin resting on top of them. "Sleep well?" she asked, a soft smile on her face. One of her fingers was drawing designs on my chest, causing me to shudder.

"Yes," I smiled at her, placing a tiny kiss on her forehead. "But, I always sleep well when you're near me."

There was a loud crashing noise above us, then a chorus of laughter. There was music playing softly in the background.

"What's going on?" I asked, sitting up slowly, arranging her beside me.

"I believe they're dancing, or something close to it." She shrugged her shoulders, laughing to herself. "It would seem they are not very good at it."

It felt like a century since we had done anything fun like that. We'd barely ventured out of the cabin in the past week or so. Anything to keep the stress away. The idea of dancing with my beloved under the moonlight seemed like a wonderful idea. I pulled myself up to my full height, grabbing my boots quickly. I tugged them on, hopping on one foot, trying to get the stubborn leather on.

"What are you doing?" she asked with a raised eyebrow. I could tell from the small smirk on her face that she was extremely amused by my display.

"I am taking my wife dancing," I smiled at her cheekily. If she could tease me, I would tease her as well.

"You know I do not like to dance," she said with a heavy sigh. She looked down at her hands, which were playing with the end of her shirt.

"You like to dance with me," I whispered in her ear after I pulled her to her feet. "It is the truth, is it not?" I ran my hand down her spine, lightly kissing the tender spot behind her ear. She shuddered, then swallowed, clearing her throat before she was able to speak again.

"I am still in men's clothing. I would look—"

I cut her off quickly before she could put the idea down any further. "You would look as stunning as you always do. I think I may even prefer you in this type of clothing," I told her, running my fingers over her stomach. I could feel her stomach muscles clench with my movements. In men's clothing I could see every thigh curve, her breasts looked more natural and her stomach more full. I enjoyed touching her more in these thin clothes than her heavy dresses. Sometimes I wondered if she could even feel me in them.

She smirked and sighed. I knew I had won. I grinned widely as I gave her a large kiss on the cheek. She went to get her own boots, slipping them on with less gusto than I had. When she was done she offered me her hand. I took it with a smile, holding it tightly with my own.

The entire crew was on the deck when we arrived. It was covered in lanterns, making the sky glow with the fire's light. Men were talking and dancing amongst themselves, as well as drinking. As always, Victoria was surrounded by a group of men who were paying her massive amounts of attention. Whenever she spoke they'd laugh. Her face glowed with happiness, or perhaps with the drink she had in her hand.

"Let's sit a moment," Isabella asked, tugging me towards the railing of the ship. I gave her what she wanted, sitting down on the ground. I pulled her onto my lap, holding her close to me. The sun was completely down now, the stars starting to shine. "This is nice," she mumbled once we got comfortable, her head resting against my shoulder.

"It is," I whispered as I pressed my face into her hair. I breathed in deeply. I could still smell the lingering scent of her perfume from the palace in her hair, but I could also smell the sun and the sea. It was just as pleasant, if not more so. It was the scent of what she'd do to be with me.

I was knocked out of my happy state by someone clearing their throat in front of us. "Drink for you and the lady?" a thin, short, dark skinned man asked in a heavy accent. In his hand were two rather large cups with clear liquid in them. He held them in front of us, just within our reach. I could tell he was not comfortable with this and I was sure either Victoria or James had sent him over to us with this errand.

Before I could stop her, Isabella spoke up. "That would be lovely, thank you," she said, taking the cups from his hand. The man bowed and left without another word. She handed me one, careful not to spill the liquid. She took a long sip from her own mug. "Ugh, what is this?" she said, her eyes starting to water a little bit.

I chuckled and smelled my own drink. It had a strong scent of liquor. I took a small sip. "It's gin," I informed her.

"It tastes horrid," she said, making a little face. She brought the cup to her nose again, pulling it away quickly after the scent burned her nose.

"I think its purpose is more to warm and to help forget more than to taste good," I told her, taking another sip of the liquor.

She grimaced but followed suit, taking another deep sip. The drink quickly warmed her cheeks, turning them a soft shade of red. Her lips puckered and I could tell it was burning her throat as it slid down. She was never one to drink hard liquor.

We sat in silence, enjoying simply being close to one another. The wind on the ocean was strong but I could not feel it. Between the large drink and Isabella I was completely relaxed and warm, perhaps more so since before my parents died.

"Excuse me, miss. I hate to bother you," a young man no older than fourteen spoke. He was dark skinned, his skin the color of tanned hide. His eyes were wide and brown, almost as dark as his hair. "But, would you dance with me?" he asked Isabella shyly. "It's just that you're the prettiest woman I've ever seen."

I looked at the princess and smiled. She giggled, the drink obviously gone to her head. I saw no harm in a dance with this young man. I knew I had her heart. This would make his night. I nodded my head, showing her it was okay with me.

"I would be honored, young sir," Isabella said in a formal way. She stood up, setting her mug on the ground. I noticed it was empty. I rolled my eyes. I had a strong feeling I would be carrying her to bed this evening.

The men cat-called, trying to embarrass the poor boy. He ducked his head, not looking at anything but his feet. They were about the same height so when they started to dance it was quite amusing. His head was lowered so he could watch his feet as he moved so not to step on her toes. They'd fumble and Isabella would laugh, causing the boy to glow red.

They were amusing to watch. The song wasn't very fast, but they were completely off beat. I took another drink of my liquor, letting it slide down my throat.

"They're having a good time," Victoria said, sitting beside me, her dress ruffling as she moved.

"They are, and I'm glad," I told her honestly. "She deserves all the happiness in the world."

"You truly love your wife, don't you?" she asked, straightening her skirt around her leg.

"More than I'll ever be able to understand. She is my life," I told her honestly, taking another deep sip of my drink.

"She is a lucky girl." She stood, patting my shoulder. Her hair was wild, and her cheeks wind beaten, but she was still a lovely woman. James was a lucky man to have such a woman. I doubted he treated her as well as he should have.

"I am the lucky one," I responded. Victoria simply smiled at me before walking away. Most likely back to her crowd to get the attention she was clearly not receiving from her husband.

I turned my attention back to the dancing people. My eyes narrowed, looking for my beloved and her poor young dance partner. In the middle of the floor was the princess dancing with the horrid James. His hands were touching her back and arm, holding her close to his body. Her face was turned away from me, so I could not see her expression, but I could tell by her stiff stance she was not happy.

I lifted myself quickly, walking towards the two. "Take your hands off of her."

**Woo... What is James going to do? What is Edward going to do? Will there be a fight? And, who can guess who Bella's dance partner is?**

**So, I'm posting early, to be nice. I hope you enjoy. **

**By the way, I think Gin is, well for the lack of a better word, gross. Just me though. I can't see how anyone can drink it, especially straight. My mom is a bartender and I've tried just about everything... I think I'll stick with my chocolate milk. **

**Oh, and some people have asked about my pregnancy and that I keep you up to date. I'm almost 12 weeks now, and boy am I already showing. I've only gained 6lbs too. No, don't know what it is yet though. I'm having the worst back pain... oh well. I'm going in for my diabetic test october 2nd, so if you don't see me for a few days it's because I'm in the hospital. (They had to do that last time. My blood sugar fasting was 300.) Anyway, just cause you wanted to know. **

**So, did you like? **


	11. Chapter 11

**I am highly disappointed in you guys. Jacob? Really? Don't you remember who Isabella and Edward are running from? King Charles and Prince Jacob! Hehe you were all so sure too. For those who said Mike, lol it just made me laugh. I can't see Mike with Dark hair and skin. For those who got it right, I give hugs and kisses. **

_**The princess**_

My dance partner was beyond shy, his poor cheeks glowing as much as mine normally did. He brought me to the center of the deck, where most of the men were dancing by themselves, extremely drunk.

"What's your name?" I asked him, his hand awkwardly resting on my back.

"Seth," he mumbled, looking down to his feet. I could tell he was trying extremely hard not to step on my own. "What is yours?" he asked in return.

"Isabella," I said with a shrug.

"That's a lovely name," he said with a heavy sigh, almost dreamily.

"How old are you?" I asked, unable to hide my amusement at his sweet flirting. He was nothing more than a boy with a crush and I was flattered to be that crush.

"Thirteen, but I'll be fourteen in a month," he said brightly, his sparkling white teeth glowing in the dim moonlight.

"That is a fine age," I humored him while a smile. He tried to spin me around, failing badly. We stumbled, and I couldn't help but laugh. I felt so light. Everything was going together so well. "If not a bit awkward. Don't worry, this will become easier with time."

"When will that time be? It feels like my limbs don't want to work with me. They have a mind of their own," he complained, his wide mouth formed into a pout.

I opened my mouth to speak but I felt a hand on my shoulder. "That's because your limbs do have a mind of their own, Seth," James said rather sarcastically. The heavy scent of liquor flowed past my nose and I tried to hide my gag. "Go on, boy. Let the lady dance with a real man," he slurred.

The boy scampered off quickly, most likely fearing the wrath of his drunk master if he did not. He swung me around, placing his hand on my lower back, the other grabbing my hand roughly.

"This is not proper sir, we are both married," I said in a low tone, looking away.

"Your husband is talking to my wife. I do not see the harm," he whispered in my ear.

I turned to look at Edward. He was right, they were talking, but they were not close. It only looked to be a friendly chat. I looked away. It was clear that James was jealous of his wife's act and would use me to get her back. I doubt it would work. She seemed like such a calm and level headed person.

I had to admit his dancing was far better than young Seth's, but the company was much worse. At first I thought nothing of his flirting, but now, with the drink heavy on his breath, I was slightly afraid. He gripped me closer, pressing his body against mine. I felt something I did not wish to pressed against my stomach. I stiffened, looking away in disgust.

"You will release me," I said in a commanding tone.

He threw his head back in condescending laughter. "Will you make me?" He looked at me, his eyes dark, his mouth in a grim little smirk. He leaned closer to my ear. "I could make you feel far better than that uptight bodyguard you call a husband."

I was shocked and scared. I willed him to let go, but he did not. I wished Edward would come to my side. I craved only his touch now. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath.

"You will let her go," Edward said from behind me in a firm voice. If that voice was used on me I would tremble in fear. I was happy to have him on my side.

James let go, slowly. "Come to protect your property?" he slurred.

"You will talk to her with respect, you drunken slime," Edward hissed, pulling me back against me. I turned into his chest, pressing my face into it.

"You treat her like a breakable doll. I can't imagine what the sex must be like." He laughed without humor. "I doubt there is any."

Edward grabbed my arm and pulled me so that I was behind him. In an action so quick I barely saw it, Edward punched James, whose body fell limply to the ground. All the people around us stopped and gawked. Some pulled out weapons while others gasped. Victoria ran towards her husband.

James slowly brought himself to his feet. His lip was bleeding, flowing from the corner of his mouth. I turned my face away, closing my eyes. I could not stand the sight of blood. Nothing made me sicker to my stomach.

"If you ever need a real man, you know where to find me, Isabella," James said before Victoria came into ear shot. He spit the blood at Edward's feet, covering his boots.

"What's going on here?" the woman demanded.

"Nothing but a misunderstanding, my dear," James said, grabbing his wife by the hip. He pulled her roughly to his side. "Why don't we get something for this little cut?"

With his relaxed words the crew did as well. I pressed my face into Edward's back. I was feeling altogether too dizzy. I started to sink towards the ground, my world spinning.

Edward turned and picked me up before I slipped to the ground. His arm slipped under my knees and around my shoulders, holding me close to his body. I buried my face in his chest, taking in deep breathes. The smell of James breath still lingered in my nose, causing me to gag a little.

Without a word Edward carried me to our cabin. He sat me down on the bed. I noticed his face then. It was beyond grim. Fear and anger colored his every feature. I wondered if the anger was directed towards me.

"I'm sorry," I whispered.

"You have nothing to be sorry for, my love. Why would you dance with him though?" he asked, his voice pleading.

"I did not wish to. I told him to release me but he did not," I told him, my voice barely a whimper. I sucked in a deep breath. I would not allow myself to cry, it would only upset Edward more.

I hushed me quietly, his soft hand touching my face. "It is over now, my love. There is no need to worry. But, you will not leave my side, and we will not leave this cabin unless needed."

I nodded slowly. I still felt dizzy but my stomach did not roll like before. It was almost pleasant in a way. I smiled at him, slowly dragging my fingers over his stubble covered cheek. He had not shaved since we arrived on his ship. "Come closer," I whispered.

"Like this?" he asked, lowering his face closer, a few inches away from my way.

I shook my head. "Closer."

He lowered his face once more. It was a mere inch away from my own now. "Better?" he smirked.

I shook my head and lifted my face up quickly. I captured his lips in a searing kiss, my tongue eagerly exploring his full soft lips.

He moaned in surprise, opening his mouth. My tongue slipped in and explore his warm, sweet tasting, mouth. My fingers dug into his hair as I pulled him closer. I felt him lower himself almost completely on me now, our bodies pressed together.

He pulled back slowly. "We should not be doing this. You are drunk."

"I am not," I whined.

He smirked, his eyes narrowing. "You are a poor liar."

"But, Edward...," I whined again. He covered my mouth with his, his fingers going into my hair.

"Sleep for me. Rest. You are going to feel horrible in the morning." He smiled a little bit, dragging his fingers over my cheek. He seemed amused by this fact. I couldn't understand, I felt fine.

"Can't they make it stop moving like that?" I asked, my head throbbing and my throat and mouth beyond the realms of dry. It felt like a desert had appeared there over night.

"I am sure they can't." Edward's mouth was turned slightly at the corners. He was far too amused by my discomfort. His eyes were trained out onto the ocean, and the oncoming land. It would only be about an hour before we were docked, if that.

"Why did you not stop me from drinking that... poison?" I asked, my stomach gurgling loudly.

He laughed, unable to keep it in anymore. "You drank it down so fast I don't think I could have. He moved over to me, wrapping his arms around my waist. "I am sorry you are ill."

"I am never drinking that... stuff... again." I nodded, my head sloshing. I think my brains had turned to liquid. There was a rather rough wind, making the boat sway. I leaned over the edge and threw up the contents of my stomach. Edward pulled back my hair, keeping it away from my neck. "Never again."

"I think that is a wise decision."

I would have said something about his large amount of sarcasm, but I was too busy heaving over the railing. I wished I could just jump into the ocean and let the sea monsters eat me.

I sat in Edward's arms the rest of the wait, our things sitting in my lap. I must have fallen asleep, my head twisting too much to stay focused. "Love, wake up. It's time to go. We're here."

I stood to my feet slowly, wobbling. Edward stood quickly, keeping me upright. He took all the bags and slug them over his shoulder.

We were making our way quickly down the walk towards the wharf. It was in the middle of a bright, sunny day and the place was busy with activity. Just past the docks was an opened air market, filled with people. I smiled, enjoying the idea of shopping. I was never one to shop, but being stuck on a ship for over a week did funny things to a girl.

Edward walked in front of me, making sure everything was steady. I felt something wrap around my waist, pulling me back. I opened my mouth to scream, but a large warm hand came over my face. Hot air flowed over my ear. "My offer still stands, girl. If you ever need a real man, you know how to find me."

One of his hands slid up my torso, inching closer to my chest. I whimpered loudly, getting Edward's attention. He whirled around, anger clear on his face. He threw our bags onto the decks and rushed back. He grabbed James' arm and punched him ten times harder than he did the night before. His eyes rolled back into his head as he stumbled off board connecting the wharfs to the ship. There was no railing to stop him so he fell straight into the water.

The noise made half the crew come to the side, looking to see what made the splash. "I think it would be wise for one of you to get your master. You may not wish him to drown," Edward called, grabbing my arm.

"Time to go," I muttered to myself. Edward snatched up the bags, not looking back.

"Yes, I believe it is."

I wasn't sure if anyone was following us or not, but we did not slow until we reached the market. It was so crowded though that they would have trouble if they were. We walked past several stalls before Edward stopped, looking over the bags of stuff.

He handed the elderly woman a coin, taking the bag. He handed it to me. "This will make you feel better. At least your head anyway."

I opened the fabric. It looked at what was inside, confused. "Tree bark?"

"Just chew on it. Trust me."

"Alright," I sighed. I took a small piece of it out and carefully placed it in my mouth. It tasted awful, but I chewed. "I think I'll need another drink just to wash out the flavor," I complained.

"We'll stay in town tonight and leave in the morning. I'll make sure you're well fed. We have to buy several supplies, a horse at the very least. It's going to be a long journey to Volterra, are you ready to make it?" he asked, his large green eyes looking into my own.

"I will be willing to follow you anywhere," I told him, squeezing his hand.

After securing what we needed in the market place, my head no longer killing me, we started to look for an inn. It was hard to do. Towns like this were filled with the taverns, several rooms attached. My stomach growled at the idea of a warm meal.

"Go sit, I'll bring us some drink. I'll get us a room as well," Edward said, stroking my hair before kissing my forehead.

I found a table and sat down slowly. My back was aching a bit and I wasn't sure if it was because of the ship cot, or the drink. Either way, I was ready for a soft bed and good rest. Edward was my favorite bed, but I'm sure he was starting to feel the effects of my heavy body pressed against his.

I laid my head down on the rough wooden table, my eyes drooping. Edward would need to hurry if he wished to eat here.

"What can I get you darling?" a soft voice asked. I looked up. A young female with large brown eyes smiled down at me.

"My husband is getting us a room for the night and something to drink," I said with a heavy sigh. I rubbed my hand over my face.

"Food then? We have a nice stew tonight, and some freshly baked bread. Made it myself. I think we may even have some sweets. Cake," she said gently, as if she spoke any louder, I would break. Maybe she was right.

"Yes, enough for two please," I asked with a grateful smile.

"Alright darling, lay your head down. I'll wake you up when your food gets here. You look exhausted."

I did as she said, using my bag as a pillow. It was far from soft, but it was better than the rough table. My hair spread over my face, acting a shield. I wasn't sure what I was hiding from, but I felt the need to.

I felt a warm, familiar hand on my back, rubbing it gently. "I bought us a bottle of wine. Something nice and mild."

"Thank you," I mumbled. I turned my face in his direction and smiled. "I ordered us some dinner."

"Good, I am starving," he said in a soft tone, almost the same as the waitress, only deeper. "Then we'll head straight to bed."

"Do you mean I am not already in bed?" I teased.

Edward gave me his best crooked smile. "No, if you were in bed my love, you would have no boots on."

"Oh," I giggled. "It would not matter at this point. As long as I am bed with you, that is all that matters."

He lowered his face to mine and kissed my lips lightly, something very uncommon for him, to show affection in public. It was a slow, sensual kiss, taking my breath away. It was almost confusing. A kiss like this almost felt as if he was giving himself over to me in a way I wish to give myself to him. But, I knew better. I knew Edward better.

"Here you go, something warm to eat. Is there anything else you need?" the sweet waitress asked with a small smile.

"Thank you, this all looks wonderful," Edward said kindly, handing the girl a few coins. The girl looked at her hand, her mouth gaping. Edward would be generous with anyone who was kind to me. I was grateful for this. She deserved it.

I didn't realize how hungry I was until I started in on the thick stew. It was hearty and filling, one of the best meals I'd had since I left the palace. I could tell Edward felt the same way as he took a hunk of the bread into his mouth, chewing it slowly to savor the flavor.

The more I ate, the sleepier I became. I pushed the empty bowl aside, running my hands over my face. My eyes burned, and the ache in my back was worse. Edward pulled me onto his lap, my head resting on his shoulder. With his spoon he pulled off a bite of the cake and offered it to me. I smiled slightly, taking it slowly into my mouth.

"Why the sudden change?" I asked.

"I've realized that something James said was right," he said with a heavy sigh.

"No, Edward, you shouldn't listen to him—"

"Isabella, do you want me as your lover or your guard?" he asked as he turned me towards him. His eyes bore into mine, the fierce green glowing in the dim light of the tavern.

"You know the answer to that."

"Tell me," he demanded.

"My lover," I said in a soft tone.

"I will always protect you, but I can not allow that to effect the affection I wish to show you. You deserve to be loved and worshiped, not shielded and controlled." He ran his hand over my cheek gently, kissing my lips again.

"Do you wish to be my lover?" I asked with a wicked little smile.

"Behave, you know what I mean," he said, looking down at his lap, which just happened to be mine.

"Take me to bed," I whispered softly.

**Hmm? What's going to happen next? We'll have to see. It should be interesting. **

**Did Edward react how you think? Doesn't Seth make sense now that you think about it? **

**Just to let you know my area has just been issues a Tropical Storm warning with Ike, but it's going to be over the weekend, so it shouldn't be an issue unless the power goes out for days. Louisiana and Texas can't catch a break huh? They just opened up the shelters here. But, I'm not going to change my posts or anything. If they're a little late, you know why.**

**So, after spending the entire day in the hospital and sleeping from 9 at night until 9 this morning I still don't feel any better. My back is killing me and I'm on all kinds of meds now. I need some cheering up. Review, please?? You can't see it, but I'm doing the pouty face. **


	12. Chapter 12

**Thank you to my Beta, monkeymojo!**

**_The guard_**

I grabbed our bags, heavy with all the things we had bought for the journey, and wrapped one of my arms around her tiny waist. She was still wearing men's clothing and I found myself even more attracted to her right now. I could see, and feel, her every curve. Her body was strong and tight underneath the palm of my hand. I walked at a quick pace up towards our room, holding her close to my side the entire time.

I pulled us inside, locking the door behind us. I dropped our heavy bags with a thud and whirled around, bringing her with me, pressing her against the wooden door. I grabbed Isabella's waist, lifting her up, my mouth attacking hers. Being this close to her for so long was starting to break my resolve. I needed something, and I think she felt the same. I wasn't even sure what I needed though, but this was a start.

"Hopefully only a few more days, and we won't need to stop...," I breathed into her ear. I enjoyed the shiver that it induced.

I ran my hand over her stomach, rubbing it gently upward. She moaned softly, her eyes closing as I kissed her soft neck. One of her legs hitched around my waist. I lifted her up completely, both of her legs wrapping around my waist, and found her lips again. Her fingers went into my hair, fisting it tightly. I groaned into her mouth, my hips grinding into hers.

"I want you." Her tone was pleading, soft. Her hands dropped to my shoulders, rubbing them with her tiny little fingers. I could feel my faith in myself slipping away with every second I touched her like this.

"Damn it, I want you, too. Isabella, please..." I dropped Isabella to her feet, backing away. I took in a deep breath. If we stepped over the boundaries at all, I would not able to stop myself from going all the way. I did not trust myself.

"I will be good," she said, her sigh matching my own.

"Honestly, I do not wish you to be. Stopping is almost becoming... painful. I just do not trust myself to continue," I admitted to her. "Only a few more days...," I said under my breath to myself.

"You are in more control than you give yourself credit for. I trust you." She came up behind me, running her hands down my back. She circled my waist, her hands palm down. She dragged them downwards, over my thighs. I hissed as she came painfully close to what I really wanted her to touch. "Don't you trust me?"

"With this, no," I breathed, closing my eyes. Her face was pressed into my back and I could feel her little smile. She was enjoying torturing me.

"I promised to be good. That doesn't mean I can't touch you." Her hands dragged over my thighs again, climbing up my chest. I felt my stomach muscles tighten at her touch. I shivered, taking in another deep breath as I tried to calm myself.

"Please, Isabella," I whimpered. I couldn't handle much more of this.

"Please, what?" she asked in a sultry voice. Her nails dragged across my upper chest as they trailed their way back down. I forgot what I was about to ask, do, or say. I bit my lip, trying to find my resolve once again.

"I don't know," I said with a sigh. I turned around and took her hands. I brought them to my lips, kissing each slowly, lightly. "But, if we don't stop your clothes are going to end up on the floor and you'll end up with a cold bath."

"Bath?" she asked, her face glowing with excitement. She had always been one for hot baths. In the time I had known her I'm surprised she didn't turn into a prune with the amount of time she spent in the water. I knew this would be a special treat for her, especially right now.

"Mm hmm, I had them bring up hot water for the tub. It's just behind that screen." I nodded towards the unnoticed barrier towards the back of the room. You could see the outline of the tub through the cloth screen.

"A bath!" she said excitedly, forgetting all about me. I couldn't help but chuckle. Isabella was so adorable and innocent at times. She went behind the screen, her boots clicking against the wooden floor. "Oh! And, it's still hot!" she cried, the water splashing as she dipped her hand into it.

"It's going to be a while before we get settled. We're going to be traveling in the woods for a few days, and who knows what's going to happen after that. I remember how you enjoyed your baths," I said with a smile, going over to the bed. It was rather large and extremely soft. I sighed in happiness. I missed my comfortable bed at the palace. I pulled off my boots and laid back. I sunk into the pillows, relaxing into the down. I turned my face towards the side and I could see her perfect outline through the screen. I gulped loudly.

"Edward, this is wonderful! Thank you!" she called. Her shirt was tossed onto the floor, just past the screen. I closed my eyes and swallowed hard again. "But, what about you?"

"What do you mean?" I asked, my eyes still closed. I licked my lips as I remembered the image. I was turning into a pervert just being around her. I wished more than anything at this moment we were really Mr. and Mrs. Jones.

"Don't you want to bathe?" she called, pulling me out of my thoughts. She was always so thoughtful, even when people were trying to be generous towards her.

"I will after you. Go ahead and enjoy yourself," I told her with a smile.

"The fresh water will take a long time. You should just join me," she said, the water splashing slightly as she adjusted.

"Do not tempt me," I muttered, mainly to myself.

She giggled softly, the sound echoing throughout the room. I closed my eyes tighter. I wanted nothing more than to strip nude and climb into the water with her. To have her slick naked body pressed against mine sounded like Heaven, wrapped up in Hell.

"Edward, in my bag is a fresh shirt and a bar of soap. Could you bring it to me?" she asked in a sweet voice. "I forgot them."

I groaned silently to myself. She was trying to kill me. "Of course," I said softly, trying not to betray the emotion in my voice. I wasn't even sure what it was. Excitement or annoyance? I couldn't decide.

I went to her bag and began to search through it. I pulled out the fresh white shirt, along with some fresh stockings which she'd probably need. I grabbed the soap. It was sweet smelling, just like her. I walked towards the screen, closing my eyes once I got closer.

I placed the clothing on the floor, far enough away so it wouldn't get wet from the bath. I reached my arm out, holding out the soap to her. I all but covered my eyes with my hand.

"Open your eyes, Edward," Bella giggled. "You look ridiculous."

"I'm just trying to respect—," I started but she cut me off quickly.

"Open your eyes," she pleaded softly.

I slowly did as she asked, cracking one eye and then the other. I probably looked like a naughty child about to get in trouble. Bella was against the side of the tub, her bare chest pressed against it, hiding her skin from me. I could see the slick expanse of her back, utterly smooth and creamy white. Her hair was damp and sticking to her skin in tiny ringlets. She looked extremely tempting. I handed her the soap. She took it from my hand, smiling at me.

"Is it so bad?" she asked in a teasing way, but I'm sure she was asking more than that.

"It's not bad at all," I admitted to her. "As long as you stay like that."

She pouted a little bit. "If you won't join me, won't you at least was wash my back?" she said with big brown pleading eyes. She held out the soap, her bottom lip sticking out a little bit.

"How can I say no to that face?" I said with a heavy sigh and a small smile. I knelt by the tub and took the soap back. "I never stood a chance, did I?"

She tapped her chin playfully, pretending to think. "No, you didn't." She crossed her arms over the edge of tub and rested her cheek on them, her eyelashes batting at me.

I rolled my eyes at her sarcastic response. I started to gently rub her back in slow soothing circles, the bar still in my hand. Her skin was silkier than I expected it to be. I bit my lip, trying to keep my hand from dipping where it shouldn't be. Her eyes were gazing into my own with an almost blinding intensity. She moaned softly, her skin turning slightly red. "Does it feel good?" I asked.

"Very much so," she smiled, her eyelashes fluttering as her eyes shut slowly. I could not resist kissing her soft lips. I leaned forward, kissing them deeply. She moaned again, the sound vibrating throughout my entire body, her arms lifting from the tub and wrapping around my neck. I leaned forward more, dropping the soap into the water with a little plop and pulling her as close as the metal tub would allow. Her bare chest pressed against my shirt, but I dared not look down, lest all my control slip completely. The idea of jumping in the bath with her, clothes or not, was sounding more and more tempting. "Edward," she moaned as my lips traveled down her neck.

I stood up quickly, letting her gently back into the water. I cleared my throat, embarrassed by my actions. "I'm going to get us something to drink."

"Alright," she said in a soft tone. I could tell she was disappointed, but she did not argue. She knew I would not bend any further with this. I grabbed my boots quickly and I stalked out of the room, heading straight to the bar. I rubbed my hand over my face, taking a deep breath once I reached the hall.

"You look like you need a drink," a tall bald man said, a half smile on his face.

The waitress from earlier came by, the one that was so kind to Isabella, "I'll take care of it." She touched her hand on the tall bald man's shoulder. "What do you need, dear?" she directed her question towards me.

"A bottle of wine, two glasses and large scotch while I wait," I said, pulling a few coins from my pocket, giving her a generous tip.

"Rough night?" she said with a giggle, pouring the liquor into a tumbler. I nodded, even if it wasn't completely true and downed the drink. It burned as it slid down my throat. My eyes watered slightly. I wasn't much of a drinker normally, but with the throbbing headache beginning to form, I knew I would need something.

"How's your wife enjoying her bath?" she asked, pulling out a fresh bottle of red wine.

"More than she should," I mumbled to myself. Apparently I didn't say it very quietly though.

"I can tell," she laughed, pointing at my damp shirt. "Have a good night." She winked at me.

I groaned. She was not making this easier.

I went back up the stairs to our room, greeted by a lovely sight. Isabella was standing in a large shirt, going almost to her knees, her legs bare. I am sure the shirt was mine. Her clothes were damp, hanging around the room to dry. Her hair was pulled up in a messy bun, tiny curls around her face. She was lifted on her toes as she hung her stockings over the screen.

"Oh, good. I'm thirsty," she said with a smile. "I hope you don't mind. We got my shirt wet. I decided just to wash everything. I'll wash yours if you like."

"That would be nice, thank you," I told her. She was so gracious. I wasn't even sure she knew how to wash clothing. Princesses usually did not. She was a unique woman though. I popped open the cork and poured us a glass each. I had a strong feeling I'd sleep well tonight. The scotch burned in my head, and I felt rather wine soaked.

"There is fresh water, if you're ready. I'll give you some privacy, if you'd like," she told me as she took the glass that I offered her. She took a small sip, her eyes never leaving mine.

I decided to give her a taste of her own medicine. "I think a bath sounds nice." I took my shirt off, dropping it to the floor in a wad. I kicked off my boots. I rubbed my hand through my hair. "It's probably becoming hard to live with me," I teased with a smile.

"No... not at all," she breathed, looking my chest. I wondered if she'd ever seen a man like this. She took a step forward, placing her hands on my bare skin. "Edward..."

"Yes?" I said with a smile, leaning forward a little bit.

"Go take your bath," she said, a serious expression on her face. She was blushing a bright red. Apparently she could tease, but not handle being teased herself. That was good to know.

I chuckled. "As you wish." I leaned forward and pressed my lips to her forehead.

I took the spare pair of pants I brought with me and headed behind the screen. I stripped completely nude, tossing the rest of my clothing to the floor and I stepped into the warm water. It felt amazing. I relaxed into the water, slipping down to cover my entire body. I ran my fingers through my hair, trying to get all the grime out.

"Is there anything else we need to do before we leave in the morning? she asked. I could see her shadow, she was sitting on the bed.

"We need a horse, and perhaps a bit of food. We have everything else," I explained. We couldn't carry too much more, but we should at least bring a little bit of food with us. Cheese, bread, dried meats. I could hunt for us if we needed, though I didn't want Isabella to see that. I'm sure that would make her uncomfortable.

I made a list of the things we had in my head. Flint for the fire, the weapons for hunting. A couple of blankets for sleeping in the woods. A compass, just in case, though I had a great sense of direction. We also had a map now, though I wasn't sure how much good that would do.

"How long of a journey will it be?" she asked in a thoughtful tone, pulling me out of my thoughts. We were prepared, but I was still worried that things would not go as well as planned. I was happy she was distracting me.

"Five days," I told her. I grabbed her bar of soap that she left for me and brought it to my nose. It was rather sweet smelling, perfect for a woman, not so much for a male. I shrugged my shoulders and decided to use it to wash my hair with it. I lathered up my hands and started to massage my scalp.

"Too long," she whispered.

"I know, I agree," I said before submerging myself under the water. I closed my eyes and held my breath, letting the soap dissolve from my hair.

"What are you going to do afterwards?" she asked. "If it works." I could tell she was worried and sad by the tone of her voice. I felt bad that I wasn't able to hold and kiss her at the moment. She needed to be reassured.

"I do not know," I said with a sigh, leaning my head back. "I wish I did."

"Maybe we can settle in a large city. Paris, maybe? Or, maybe in Austria?"

"La ville de l'amour? Comment le montage," I teased her in French as I stepped out of the water. I took the towel that was waiting for me and rubbed it over my body, soaking up the water.

She giggled. "I didn't know you knew French."

"Oui." I stuck my head around the screen and winked at her. Now I knew I was a little drunk. I didn't seem to care though. I teased her for being drunk though and I'm sure I'd receive it right back in the morning, though I'm sure I could handle the hang over better than her, if I even had one.

I pulled on my pants and walked out to her. She was laying on the bed, her bare legs uncovered to me. She looked even better in my clothes. I leaned over her and kissed her lips deeply. She grabbed my arm, tugging me towards her. I practically fell on top of her. It felt so natural to be in this position with her. She was made for me, her body molding to mine.

Her leg moved over mine. I moved my hand over her bare flesh, massaging it underneath my palm. The kiss continue to become more and more sensual. I moved my hand over her thigh, my other hand massaging the back of her neck. Her arms were around my neck, her back arching towards me.

"Oh, yes...," she breathed as my lips traveled down her neck.

"You taste amazing," I muttered. I kissed down the center of her chest, kissing down to her stomach.

"Edward, please."

"Please, what?" I said with a smile. She was writhing underneath my lips. "Is there something you want?"

"More than you're willing to give," she breathed.

"You'd be surprised," I chuckled.

"If you're not going to take off your trousers get off of me," she whined. She sounded like a child.

I laughed and rolled over to my side. "I'm sorry..."

"I love you too much to let you do something you'll regret. I think we should slow down." She rolled over closer to me. She placed her head on my chest.

"I agree." I wrapped my arms around her, my nose pressed into her hair. "I would have kept going, just to let you know."

"Don't tell me that," she said in a sour tone. She lifted her head to look at me to see if I was serious. I smiled at her sweetly. She clicked her tongue and sighed, rolling over to her side.

I chuckled again and spooned her tiny body. My hand slid over her waist. "It'll be better if we wait."

"That's a lie and you know it."

**Hehe so I know I'm a tease but it's in Edward's Character not to have sex before marriage. But, they are both so deeply in love with each other but they just want to show that love. I think the sexual tension would be... painful. This is the longest time I've taken to get to a lemon... trust me, I want it too. I'm about to write that chapter (finally) today. I'm excited. It will be worth it. Hehe trust me. **

**Oh, just so you remember the reason they can't just find a priest is because in this story Royalty must marry someone who has at least been knighted. That is why they're going to Volterra. If they just went to a priest the marriage wouldn't be valid, and Edward wouldn't have that. **

**Hehe ummmm the line about the pants is something I've said to my husband many many times. "If you're not taking them off, get off of me." My husband is a cuddler, me not so much. **

**So, if you haven't voted in my poll, or checked out my contest, please do. I'd like to reach a 1000 votes on my poll, please. **


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys! I want to thank everyone for reviewing. If there are any mistakes I'm sorry, I forgot to send this to my beta in time. I was thinking you guys would prefer mistakes rather no update, am I right?**

_**The princess**_

"How does your head not hurt?" I asked with a sarcastic smile. I could see why he was slightly amused yesterday. Or perhaps it was simply payback.

"Because, unlike you, I can hold my liquor." He said with a grimace as the horse made a small leap over a stream. Apparently he does not hold it as well as he would like.

"I can see that," I said with a soft giggle.

"Tease me all you wish, I knew it was coming." He smirked. He leaned his head against my shoulder, taking in a deep breath.

We started out this morning later than he liked. It took him longer to find a horse he liked then he wanted. It was actually me who found the sweet beast. It nuzzled my hair, running it's nose along my cheek when I first walked up to it, Edward was arguing with old man about the price of the sickly looking animals he had for sale. The owner of the horse told us it was not for sale, but apparently anything is at the right price. Now our things were strapped to the gentle creature as we rode through the forest towards Volterra.

"This would be so much easier if we simply could find a priest and be wed." I said with a heavy sigh. "If we have children they can marry whomever they wish." I comment with a nod.

"Oh, our children?" Edward said, his arm around my waist tightening as we made our way over heavy bush.

"Don't you want children?" I said, trying to keep the disappointment out of my voice. If he did not, I would understand. He was older than myself, more set in his ways. I would do anything to be with him, even if it meant not having children.

"Yes, but I wasn't sure you would. You are so young." He said, running his fingers through my hair. "I do not mind waiting."

"Whenever God blesses us with children I will be ready." I said with a sweet smile.

He pushed my hair away from my neck and lowered his mouth to my skin. He lightly kissed my flesh, pressing tiny kisses up to my ear. "You will make beautiful babies."

We traveled for hours, taking small breaks every now and then, though it was completely tiring. I had never traveled like this before. I had always been privileged by riding in carriages, if I traveled at all. I lived a very sheltered life. Edward had changed all that. I already had enough adventure to last me a life time and I was sure it wasn't over yet.

"We'll camp here for tonight." He said when we arrived to a small meadow by a small river. There was a line of trees surrounding the meadow, letting the dim evening light filter through. It was lovely. The early evening moon could be seen light white in the soft blue sky, which was just starting to turn orange around the edges.

He hopped down first from Henry, the horse, and offered me his hand down. I practically fell from the animal, my legs tingling numb. It almost felt as if I had ants crawling all over my legs. I fell onto Edward, my arms around his neck, trying to keep myself stable. We both fell to the ground, me on top of him with a loud thud.

"I'm sorry," I muttered, slowly lifting my head from his firm chest.

"Are you okay?" He said with a smile, running his fingers through my hair. I nodded slowly, my eyes peering into his. They were so intense, pulling me closer. I lowered my lips to his, kissing him softly.

The horse nudged my bottom, pushing me off of Edward and to the ground beside him. Henry huffed loudly, stamping his foot. "He's not hurting me." I told him with a giggle. I stood up and rubbed Henry's nose, assuring him.

Edward was still on the ground, a large frown on his face. He lifted his knees, about to stand. "I think we need to explain who's woman you are."

I turned to look at him, one eye brow raised. "I thought I wasn't property."

"That's not what I meant you know it." He complained, pulling himself up to his feet.

"Do you know what he meant?" I asked the horse in a baby voice. It nuzzles my cheek, huffing again. I rubbed behind it's ears. I smiled at Edward to show I was teasing.

"He only stands me because of you." He said with a sigh, pulling something from one of the saddle bags. It was a rather sharp knife. Edward slipped it into his belt. He went into the woods a little bit and came back with a four foot long stick, about an inch in diameter. He tossed it to the ground and then went back to the trees. "Why don't you tie him to a tree." He called from the tree line.

"Is there anything else you want me to do? I called, giving the creature one final bit of attention.

"Grab rocks. Big ones," was all he said.

"Well, don't make it too difficult." I muttered under my breath, picking up rocks about the size of my fist. "How many?" I called loudly.

"Just as many as you can." He came, dumping limbs and branches in a pile in the center of the meadow.

I did as he asked, finding as many of the large stones as I could find, forming my own pile by his sticks. It was getting rather large, which was a good thing. It was starting to get dark.

Edward dropped to his knees and arranged the stones in a large circle. In the center of the circle he formed a tent of sticks on top of large branches. He grabbed one of the stones and the knife. He began to strike the stone, sending sparks flying. It was not long before a fire was roaring.

"Why don't you get some of the food?" He offered. Edward pulled out the blankets, laying them down on the ground, about five feet away from the fire.

I pulled out a loaf of bread, along with some cheese. I was honestly getting sick of this type of food and was looking forward to a better meal. "When things become settled we can go to somewhere nice for dinner." I commented.

Edward settled on the ground with a sigh. "I promise I will give you those things." He was frowning, a crease in his normally smooth forehead.

"Edward, that's not what I meant." I sat beside him. I leaned my head against his shoulder, closing my eyes. "I just meant I'd like some meat for a change."

"In the morning I'm going fishing and I'll get you some meat." He said, kissing the top of my head.

After our small meal the sun was completely down, the darkness rather eerie. Edward was sharpening the long stick that he found with his dagger. I didn't understand what he was doing but I wasn't going to ask. He always did something for a reason. I'm sure I'd find out sooner or later.

"Tell me about your life before you came to me." I asked, laying on my stomach on the ground. I crossed my arms on the grass floor, laying my head on it.

"I grew up, joined the army, came to you. There really isn't much to tell." He shrugged, not really looking up from his knife.

"There has to be more to your life than that. Your father was a judge?" I prompted. "That's a fairly high position."

"He was. He was the judge magistrate of a small village. My mother was simply the lady of the house. Before they became ill they were the center of the town." He smiled. "Our home was fairly large. All the towns events were held there. If there was a wedding or a coming of age party, it was there. I still have the deed."

"I'd like to see it one day." I told him, touching his knee.

"When things calm, I will take you there." Edward told me, putting the stick and knife down. He came to lay beside me, grabbing on of the blankets. "I think we should get some sleep."

I nodded and laid my head on his shoulder. His skin was slightly cool, even though there was a roaring fire. I snuggled into him, running my hand along his stomach. He sighed in contentment, kissing my neck softly. He began to hum to me softly, rocking me a little. I felt safe and happy in his strong arms. He knew exactly what I needed to feel loved.

I fell into a deep sleep rather quickly. The sounds of the forests, along with Edward's soft voice lulled me to sleep. Of course, it was not dreamless. No, it was never dreamless when I was laying this close to Edward.

_Edward crawled on top of me, pulling my shirt away from my body. He hummed in pleasure as he saw my bare chest revealed to him. He lowered his mouth to my skin and lightly began to kiss. His firm, yet gentle, hands explored my bare stomach. "So beautiful, so perfect." He said between kisses. _

"_Edward, I love you. I want you. Please." I begged him, trying to undo the buttons of his shirt. _

"_Whatever you wish." He smiled, lowered his mouth to my own, stealing my breath away. _

_He pulled off my pants in one quick motion, leaving me completely bare in front of him. He grinned again, his green eyes glistening with desire. He removed his own pants and positioned himself between my legs. _

"_Please," I begged again. I was already pulsating with my need. I knew he must had felt the same way. Or, at least I hoped he did. _

_He ignored my plea and began to massage one of breasts. "In a moment. I've waited so long for this, I want to enjoy every second of it."_

_I felt my need double as his mouth captured one of my nipples. I lowered my hand in between my legs, wishing to ease the aching there. Edward grabbed the hand quickly and brought it to his lips. He kissed the inside of my wrist, breathing in deeply. "It's unbearable." I whispered, leaning my head back. _

"_Isabella," he whispered in my ear. He pressed himself deeply inside of me with one forceful move. "Every second I'm not inside of you is unbearable." _

_He spread loving kisses all over my face and neck, rocking himself in and out of my tender body. I cried out in pleasure, feeling my body tighten. "Edward..." I moaned over and over again. _

"_Isabella..." He whispered in my ear, kissing it lightly. "Isabella," he said louder this time. _

"Isabella, love, I'm going fishing."

"What?" I asked groggily. I sat up slowly, annoyed to see myself completely dressed.

"I'm going to get us some breakfast. You get some more sleep." He said, leaning over me to give me a light kiss.

"Alright," I mumbled, rubbing my face.

I was completely flustered, and I'm sure Edward noticed. I wondered what I said in my sleep to make him wake up so early. He didn't seem like he was in an unpleasant mood though. I laid back again, letting my head rest against the ground. I noticed the fire was going strong, so he must have been up a little while. I wondered absently how he was going to get us fish. We did not have a fishing pole, or anything for bait really.

I laid for a few more minutes, gathering myself. One I was sure that my skin was no longer strained red and my breathing was completely normal I stood. I brushed my hair, braiding it so it wouldn't get in the way. I made my way towards the river to see how Edward was going to get us some dinner.

I tip toed through the trees so not to disturb Edward. I couldn't hear a sound around me, except for the gentle blowing of the wind and the chirping of the birds. I expected some sort of noise.

I came to the river banks and was pleasantly surprised. In the middle of the water was Edward, shirtless. He was completely still, concentrating on something. He had the the sharpened stick in his hand. The water was pretty clear and I could see the fish swimming past Edward. I stepped a little closer to the water's edge, stepping on a twig.

Edward's head snapped up in a serious expression, but it soften as soon as saw me. A smile spread over his perfect lips. He brought his finger to his lips and told me to be quiet, hushing me. I nodded and leaned against a tree to watch him.

After a few minutes of complete still Edward moved quickly, shoving the pointed stick into the water. He brought it up just as quickly, a large silver fish speared at the end. It was more than big enough for the two of us.

I clapped and giggled, smiling at his triumphant expression. He was so adorable at times. "Dinner is served." He stated proudly.

After Edward cleaned the fish he placed it over the fire to cook. He laid out in the sun, letting it dry his moist skin and clothes. He looked divine, his slick hair spiked around his head. "You look pleased with yourself." I commented, pressing my lips to his forehead.

"I wasn't sure I was going to be able to do that. I use to do that when I was a child. It's been a while." He said, shrugging his shoulders.

It didn't take long for our meal to be done. He brought it carefully from the fire, pulling a piece of the cooked fish off. He brought it to his lips, blowing on it a moment. He then brought it to my mouth. I took it in between my lips and let it melt into my mouth. "This is fantastic."

We ate in silence, eating the rest of the bread that we had along with the fish. We were in no rush to get our day started. It was going to be a long journey as it was. Another day on the horse, even if it was a wonderful creature, was not something I was looking forward to.

I scooted onto Edward's lap, wrapping my arms around his neck. I leaned in and kissed him lightly. "We're wasting daylight." He muttered, kissing my lips afterwards.

"We have time enough for this." I smiled, kissing him again.

His fingers wound into my hair, kissing me deeply. He slowly began to lay me back on the ground, hovering over me. He was about to kiss me again when something stopped him. He pulled away sharply. "Get behind the horse. Don't make a sound." He commanded me, standing up. He rushed over to the beast, throwing me behind it. He pulled out his sword, looking as if he was ready to take on the world.

"Who goes there?" He called out, his eyes darting around the trees.

"Samuel, owner of this property. Who might you be?" A man's voice asked. He was deep and strong. He came out of the tree line on a tall black horse, followed by two other men. They were armed but the weapons were not drawn.

"Travelers. I apologize, I did not know this land was owned. We were passing through." Edward said, keeping his sword at his side. "We were just camping here for the night. We were about to leave."

"We?" The man asked, looking around.

"My wife and I." Edward said, waving his hand towards me. He must have thought there was not much of a threat, or perhaps I could help. I stepped from behind the horse and moved to Edward's side.

"Where are you traveling to?" Samuel asked, his lips pursed and his dark eyes sharp.

"Volterra. We have business there." Edward took my hand, squeezing it reassuringly.

"I can see you meant no harm but I am going to have to ask you to leave."

"I understand." Edward said, bowing my head.

"Then you will also understand that I will have to escort you to edge of my property and to the road." He said in a commanding voice. I could tell he was a lord or leader of some sort.

"Love, gather the blankets please." He said, still looking the men in the eyes. He put his sword back into it's sheath but I knew there was the dagger still in his belt, and one in his boot. Edward finally turned his back to the men and went over to the fire. He kicked dirt onto the flames, putting them out. He put on his shirt, only buttoning a couple of the buttons, leaving his chest exposed. He untied the horse, hopping on. He took my arm and pulled me up to sit in front of him. "We're ready."

Edward let the leader walk ahead of us, of course his two servants behind us. It was a slow, but steady pace.

"Do you know what I heard in the market place yesterday?" One of the men said.

"You sound like a gossiping woman." The other man chuckled.

"Do you want to hear or not?"

"What did you hear?" The other man said with a heavy sigh.

"That a princess from the Island was kidnapped. She became ill at a dinner for her betrothed, went to her room. The doctor tended to her and sent her personal guard to town for the medicine she'd need. They only found his horse. They think that she was poisoned and he was killed." He said with deep interest in his voice.

Edward stiffened considerably, but did not open his mouth. I turned to look at him. He shook his head, barely noticeable to anyone but me. I turned and kept my eyes forward.

"It sounds like something from a fairytale." The other man laughed.

"You both sound like gossiping women. Lets just hope if it's true it does not a cause a war. That is the last thing this world needs is another war." The leader said from up front, no amusement in his voice.

We stepped through the trees onto a dirt path. Edward began to urge the horse forward. "I apologize once again for trespassing, and I thank you for leading us to the road."

"There was no harm done. Just know this; not all are as forgiving as me. Be careful and keep to the road."

"We understand. Thank you." Edward nodded his head.

"If your horse is well rested, it is an eight hour journey to an inn. After that is about a two day ride to the boarders of Volterra. Good luck on your journey." Samuel said. He nodded his head towards his men and turned his horse around.

"It looks like it's a bed for us tonight." He smiled at me, pressing his lips to my cheek.

We traveled well into the night, wary to make camp on anyone's property again. We finally got to the inn and stabled our horse. We sunk into bed with nothing to eat, we were too tired to notice our stomachs.

**So, mini lemon this chapter. Don't worry, the real one is coming. It's just a taste of things to come. **

**Is it just me, or the idea half soaked in water shirtless extremely hot?**

**Alright, well it's seven in the morning and I'm going to crawl back in bed. My daughter decided it was time to get up. I'm not quiet seeing straight yet lol. I bet there are more mistakes in the Ans than in the whole chapter... **


	14. Chapter 14

**If there are mistakes, I'm sorry. No Beta again. **

_**The guard**_

The next couple of days went without any unneeded action, which I was extremely grateful for. I knew this trip was very tiring, for the horse, as well as Isabella and myself. The last day of the journey we decided not to stop when we reached the boarders. Instead we continued to travel towards the capital city, even though it was getting dark. Our quest was reaching it's end and we were both eager to play it out.

By the time we reached the castle, Isabella was asleep, leaning against me, wrapped in my cloak, which I was still wearing. Two guards were standing watch in the extremely early morning, looking very tired. It must have been coming to the end of their shift. That could be either good or bad for us. I stopped about thirty feet away from the gate and began to wake my future bride. "My love, we are here. It is time to play your part."

"My part?" She mumbled, still not awake.

"As princess." I told her, kissing her lips lightly.

Her eyes fluttered open, looking up at me. She yawned softly and stretched. "I am ready." She said after a moment. I nodded and hopped down for the animal. I grabbed the reigns and led her towards our future.

"What business do you have here?" One of the guards asked, raising his spear, pointing towards me. I did not flinch, or even bat an eyelash. I had to show no fear.

"We are here to see your king." I said in a confident voice, looking him directly in the eye.

The other guard laugh. "Who are you to demand such a thing?"

"I am Princess Isabella of-" She said in a strong voice, pulling back the hood of her cloak. As soon as the two men lowered to their knees she stopped.

"I apologize your highness. We had no idea." The first guard said, keeping his eyes lowered. I was surprised at such an action. Volterra was such a small country, it must of known that it had to respect all royalty if he wanted to keep itself from being another conquest. "Go fetch Felix, he will know what to do." The guard commanded. The guard that had laughed now looked very serious, his eyes strained. He got up and ran through a small opening in the gate.

We waited in silence for something to happen. I wasn't sure what was going to happen at all. I hoped for the best, but planned to run if needed. We would find a way. Perhaps finding a priest and lying about our positions seemed like the best idea now. But, alas, we would not be legally married and any children we may have had would be bastards. I could not do that to my love or my children. Finally, a short man showed up, his hair a mess, bags underneath his eyes. You could tell he dressed in a hurry.

"Your majesty, we were not expecting your visit. I apologize for not having anything prepared for you. I am Felix, head of the guards and one of the advisors to the king."

"I apologize for coming without any notice, it was very rude of me, but I need to see your King." Isabella said in a firm voice.

"Of course, Princess. Please, come in. Let us take your horse to the stables. We'll get it cleaned up and feed." He snapped his fingers and a young timid boy appeared.

I offered my hand to the princess, helping her down. I took our bags from the animal and slung them over my shoulder. Though I was not found of the beast, I did hope nothing happened to it, at least for Isabella's sake.

"Thank you," She whispered to me with a smile. I winked at her and followed behind at a close distance.

"It will be a few minutes before the King is available to see you. It is early. May I offer your some sort of refreshment while you wait?" The man said, walking at a rather fast pace.

She looked back at me and I nodded my head slowly. It would do us no good to refuse any kindness he may show us. We needed to look like extremely thankful guests when the time came.

"That would be lovely. We have traveled all night and have not eaten."

"Your majesty must be on a mission of great importance if you did not even stop to rest." Felix said, a concerned look on his face. We came to the front doors of the castle. They opened slowly, allowing us in. It was lovely inside, gray stone covered in many paintings and tapestries.

"Of the greatest importance." She said, her tone heavy to get her point across. The man nodded and lead us into large room. He waved over a girl who was waiting in a corner.

"Tend to whatever the Princess and her servant needs." He pointed his finger at another girl. "Go get them some food and drink. They are very tired. "I will tell the king you are here." He said, bowing as he left the room.

"I'm nervous," my princess whispered, coming closer to me.

"Don't be. You're doing wonderfully." I reassured her.

"May I get you anything while you wait for your meal, madam?" The servant girl asked, bowing low.

"No, thank you." She smiled at the girl. "If we need anything we'll be sure to let you know."

There was a long table in the room. People started rushing in, placing silverware and plates on the table. It was set for more than just Bella and myself. It was set for five. This made me a little nervous. Soon the food began to arrive. It smelled amazing. Sugary sweet pastries and spicy meats. My stomach gargled at the smell and my mouth watered. Isabella's eyes turned to me and she smiled brightly. I could tell she was hungry too.

The two main doors to the room opened and an older gentlemen walked in, followed by two men that looked equally as old. His hair was long, silky white, his skin chalky gray. He smiled at Isabella brightly. "Good morning. Please, come join me for breakfast." He said brightly, waving at the table.

We waited for the king to sit before we picked a spot. The two other men, who looked extremely serious, sat as well. They didn't look nearly as happy for us to be here as the king did. He seemed to be a jovial man, but I'm sure he was something darker underneath.

The servants began to put things on the plates. After saying grace, the princess practically dove into the bowl of hot cereal. She hummed in pleasure, licking her lips. "This is wonderful." She mumbled as she finished the bite.

"I am glad that my kingdom can provide you with a good meal. I know is nothing compared to your country but-" He started, but the princess brought up her hand.

"This is an amazing meal, and I thank you for it." She smiled.

"Good, good." He returned his smile. One of the men beside him, the dark haired one touched his shoulder. "Yes?"

"Your majesty, I think it would be most prudent to find out why they are here." He said curtly.

"Must it always be business before pleasure?" He asked. He sighed, rolling his eyes. "As you can see, my advisor is unmoving. So, I must ask: why do I have the pleasure of your company this fine morning?"

"I have come to ask a favor."

"Of course you have." The other advisor said, pursing his lips.

"Hush, we must know what it is before reacting so poorly. Do not forget your manners. Please continue princess." Aro waved his hand, signaling her to finish.

"Thank you, your majesty." She nodded her head. "You see, I am to be married."

"So, the rumors are true." Aro said with a smile.

"It depends on which rumors you speak." I said in a soft tone.

"Well, clearly the rumors about you being kidnapped are false, but the marriage is not. You do realize that your future husband is my enemy." He said, his smile never leaving his face.

"He is, you will find, my enemy as well. You see, my uncle, an old friend of yours, said you could help me with my problem." Isabella explained.

"As yes, your uncle is my dear friend Carlisle. I nearly forgot. How is he?" He said brightly, taking a sip of tea.

"He is well, he has a grown daughter that is hopefully going to be married soon." She smiled at him, making conversation.

"So, he said I could help you. He must have quite a bit of faith in me to say that. I do not even know what you ask, but I assume it will anger the Prince."

"My enemy's enemy is my friend, your majesty. I felt I had no where else to go. I do not want to bring war to this country. If I married the prince, this would surely happen. I wish to stop it." She said, playing the roll as Princess perfectly. She was commanding and charming. She was playing it perfectly, I could tell by the look in his eyes.

"And, how do you purpose we stop this?" He asked, his lips pursed in thought.

"If I marry another, I cannot be wed to the prince." She stated simply.

"Who would you marry?" He said with a small smile.

Isabella's eyes came to me. "The one I love."

"Aw, I see. So, this is where the favor comes in. Royalty can only married those blessed by a king, at the very least and you must be married by priest with the blessings of Royalty." He said, smiling slightly.

"Exactly."

"My lord, I do not think this is wise." The dark haired advisor said tersely.

"Hush, you are so pessimistic, my friend. We must at least consider their request." He turned back to us, a small smile on his face, as if he was embarrassed. "You must understand, I must discuss this with my advisor in private."

"Of course, my lord. I understand. Whatever decision you make, we will respect. We thank you for being so gracious with your time. We know you are a busy man." Isabella said, placing her hand on her chest, over her heart to empathize her point.

"Nonsense, it is my pleasure. Come, enjoy the feast before you. I will discuss this and come back with your answer." He stood from the table. The two men stood as well, following behind the king.

As soon as he was out of the room. "He's going to say no," she frowned.

"I'm not sure what he's going to do but I think we should hope for the best. He at least seems assumed with the idea of it. We might as well eat some more and enjoy being comfortable while we can." I told her, taking her hand.

"I suppose you are right." She said with a little sigh.

I smiled at her playfully. "You can shovel the food in now if you wish. I know you want to."

She scoffed at me, giggling. "Ladies do not shovel. We nibble."

"Well, you may be a lady, but when you're hungry, you do not nibble." I chuckled.

She blushed and gave me an angry look. I leaned in and kissed her cheek. "I don't mind, you know that. I think you are perfect, just the way you are."

"You're just saying that to soften me up." She said, her nose in the air. I had to laugh at her little attitude. I knew she was not serious. I took my spoon and got a giant mouth full of the sweeten porridge she seemed to like and offered it to her. She smirked a little bit and took the bite. "This really is good, you know."

"I believe you." I smiled. I leaned in and kissed her lips lightly. She seemed a little shocked by this. "I will not hid my love for you now." I whispered.

"No doubt there are eyes watching."

"I know." I whispered back. I leaned in and kissed her again. "I do not care."

We ate after that, enjoying the peaceful breakfast. I had a feeling this is what our life would be like if I had been born a higher class. I could not help but feel a little depressed at being unable to give this sort of life to Isabella. She didn't seem to care though.

We sat in silence, waiting for some sort of word. To be married, or to run. It was frustrating not knowing. Hours seemed to pass, though it was doubtful that it was that amount of time. A young girl came in, her head bowed.

"Your highness, if it would please you, my lord wishes to extend an invitation for the happy couple to stay the night. I can show you to your room and then the King requests your presence." She said in a hurried nervous rush.

I looked over to Isabella and smiled. She would have to be the one to say yes but I wanted to shout in triumph. No more waiting after this, or at least I hoped this is what it meant.

"Yes, that would be... wonderful." The princess said in a happy tone, smiling.

The girl nodded and hurried towards the door. "If you will follow me."

We saw more of the castle this way. It was even more beautiful in the early morning sun. Light was filtering through the stained glass windows, making the entire place sparkle.

We finally arrived at what would be our room for the night. It had a large bed, a table in one corner. The balcony doors were open, giving us a view of the garden.

"The King requests that you meet him in the throne room in thirty minutes, Madam, sir. Is there anything I can get you?"

"No, thank you." I said, dismissing her.

After cleaning ourselves up quickly we were escorted to the throne room. The king was already waiting, the two older men standing by his side, but now there also two young girl and a young man. This was confusing.

"Aw, come in!" Aro said brightly. Isabella bowed and I followed suit, standing behind her. "Please, there is no need for that. You are my guest."

"Thank you, you are too kind." She said, inclining her head again.

He smiled, mulling his next words over carefully. "My advisor's do not think it wise to angry a sleeping giant."

"Is that what my lord thinks?" She asked, her eyes a piercing brown as she gazed up at him.

"I think you are right when you say that he will try to make this nation part of this conquests if he has access to your nation's soldiers. See, my problem is: Who do I anger and when?"

"I can understand if you do not wish to be a part of this." She said sadly, lowering her head. "Thank you for your time."

"Now, I did not say no to your request, little one. You see, I have never been one to always listen to my advisors. They only give me advice, I can take if I want. This time, I choose not to."

"So, you will marry us?" She said brightly, smiling.

He chuckled. "Yes, but I believe I must give your man a title first. Step forward." He nodded towards me. "What is your name?"

"Edward Anthony Masen, sir." I bowed my head to him, showing my respect.

"What makes you worthy of the love of this princess?" He asked, his head cocked to the side.

"Nothing." I told him honestly. "I am lucky, and honored simply to be in her company. To have her love me is a gift from heaven."

He clapped his hands together. "Well said, my boy. Kneel before me." Aro said, waving his hand in front of me. I did as I was told. "I am holding you personally accountable for her happiness now, Lord Masen."

"I would have it no other way." I said, rising to my feet.

Isabella rushed over to me and hugged me tightly, pressing her lips to my cheek. I picked her up, spinning her around. I almost forgot where we were for a moment.

The king laughed, smiling brightly. "Aw, young love. Now, I would not think you would like to wait to be married."

"The sooner, the better." She said, wrapping her arms around my waist.

"As I thought. I have arranged for the priest to be here early evening. That should give you enough time to prepare."

"Prepare?" She asked, confusion dancing in her eyes.

He laughed again. "Unless you desire to be wed in men's clothing, young princess."

"Oh," she blushed, looking down at her feet.

"My daughter's will help you prepare." He nodded to the two girls. One looked to be older than Isabella, the second seemed to be the same age. "My son will help you, young man."

"Your kindness is overwhelming, your majesty." I said, bowing my head again but not unwrapping my arm around her waist.

"It comes with purpose."

**Ah, and what is his purpose you think? Will this really work out? Will they be married? I certainly hope so! **

**Just to let everyone know today is the last day to enter stuff for my contest. Voting will start tomorrow. If you hurry you can still enter! **

**So, did you like this chapter? Did you see it coming? I'm assuming so.**


	15. Chapter 15

_**The princess**_

The two girls led me to one of their rooms. We were silent at first. I wasn't sure what to say. Though, I had to say something so I cleared my throat.

"Thank you, you have no idea what this means to me. You did not have to do this." I said softly, feeling rather shy and embarrassed. They were both beautiful woman. I felt dirty and disgusting at the moment. I was covered in dirty, and I was wearing men's clothing, which was frowned upon. I'm sure they thought poorly of me

"We do what our father asks." The shorter girl said curtly, confirming my thoughts.

"Still, I thank you. Your father seems like a wise and just man." I said softly, not knowing what else to say. I was not going to be rude to them in anyway. If the king so wished, I would be locked in a tower, Edward beheaded, while I wait for my father to come take me back.

"He is." She said, not turning to look at me. I had a strong feeling the conversation was over. I didn't mind that fact at all.

The taller girl laughed, turning to look at me. "You must forgive my sister. She is simply bitter. Perfect strangers are marrying before her."

"I am sorry, I did not mean to offend." I bowed my head, biting my lip.

The shorter girl brought her nose into the air and began to walk faster past us. The taller sister stepped beside me, looping her arm around my own. "She'd be offended no matter what. I am Heidi, and the rude one is Jane."

"Isabella." I smiled at her small bit of kindness. I still did not trust her though, something about her eyes, her laugh. It was disturbing. I would not voice my worries to anyone though, but Edward. I missed him deeply already.

"First, I think we'll need a bath. Then your hair, and finally your clothes. Oh! I know the perfect thing. You will look stunning." Heidi clapped her hands together. She tapped her chin, thinking of something that made me even more nervous than I already was.

"Yes, she is dirty." Jane said from inside the room that I was being led to. Her voice was faint, and I wish I couldn't hear it at all.

I blushed brightly and looked away. "I can do this on my own if you wish." I began but was quickly cut off.

"Nonsense. Jane, if you can not be nice, you can leave." Heidi hissed at her spiteful sister. "Jealous little thing. Do I need to tell father? It is no wonder you can not find a man willing to wed you. Who would want to bed the frost queen?"

These two made me crave Alice in the worst way. She was not my sister, but the closest thing to it. I would never speak to her that way. I loved and respected her far too much. I missed her deeply and wished she could be at my side as I married the man of my dreams, the love of my life. She would be relaxing me, not making me want to run again.

Jane snapped her fingers at one of the servant girls, who all flinched. "Draw a bath for the princess. And, bring us some champagne."

"Isn't it too early in the day to drink, little one?" Heidi teased.

"Weddings are a time to celebrate." She smirked, sitting down on one of the chase lounges. There was a bowl of fruit on the table beside it and she began to munch on it. She looked completely displeased. I wondered if King Aro was really so wonderful if his daughters acted this way.

The girl quickly brought some tea, along with the champagne, more servants bringing in the hot water. Though I loved baths, the idea of bathing around these two was not a pleasant one. I'm sure their thoughts would be more cruel than their words, which would be harsh to begin with.

"Take off your clothing. I will have it washed for you." Heidi said, handing me a red silk robe. I went behind the screen in their room and did as I was told. I handed my clothes to a nervous looking girl. I smiled at her reassuringly. I put on the robe and stepped back out. Heidi was bossing another girl around. I did not like how she treated these poor women. "... and I want him in here as soon as possible. Do you understand me? Now go." She snapped her fingers and the girl was off like a shot, practically running from the room.

"She looks better already." Jane said smugly, taking a sip of the bubbly golden liquid. If looks could kill, I'd be long since dead. I blushed a bright red, wanting Edward to be with me right now. I wondered if Alec, these two women's brother, was any better. I hoped for his sake that he was. I didn't want Edward to suffer through this.

"The water is ready, madam." One of the servant girls said, bowing her head. Her eyes were completely downcast, as if she looked up, she'd be beaten. I hoped that was not the case, though I doubted it.

I thanked the heavens that for the simple distraction. I went behind the screen and stripped out of the robe quickly. I climbed into the water and sunk in. It was delightful. The water was scented with flowers and perfumes. I breathed in deeply. I let my head fall under the water for a moment, soaking it through so it would be easier to wash.

One of the serving girls came behind the screen. She had a couple different bottles in her hands, along with a pitcher. "May I wash your hair, madam?"

"Yes, please." I said sweetly.

The girl did not say another word as she began to work. She was gentle, and worked with great care. She seemed extremely nervous and I was not sure how to comfort her. "Thank you." I said softly after she finished. Her eyes dropped to the floor, refusing to meet mine.

"Uh... I... you are welcome, your highness." She said, blushing furious shade of red.

"My name is Isabella." I told her in a light tone.

"I could not, It would not be proper." She stuttered nervously.

I giggled, stepping out of the water. "If I listened to everyone who said that, I would not be getting married tonight." I told her honestly.

"Ann." She smiled slightly, helping me to slip on my robe.

"Girl, go get me some wine." Jane called. I rolled my eyes and smiled at her. I nodded at her to go. Poor thing. I would never treat her like that. Like some common slave.

"Come dry your hair by the fire. My personal hair dresser should be here soon." Heidi said with falsely gracious tones. "After that I am having lunch sent up."

"Thank you, that is very kind of you."

She came by to sit with me, handing me a silver handled brush. It was a lot like the one I had back at the castle. I began to smooth my hair slowly, careful to get out all the tangles, which were plenty. "So, do you know what is expected of you tonight?" She asked out of no where.

"Excuse me?" I asked, stopping mid brush.

"Your duties as a wife, of course." She said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. Of course I knew what would happen, or at least what I wanted to happen. I hoped it was somewhat near what Edward wanted. When we were together, it always seemed like we were bound together by some unseen power. Like I was being drawn to him.

"Yes," I smiled slightly, thinking of all the things I wanted to do with Edward tonight, and for the rest of our lives.

"Oh, I do not think the princess is as sweet and innocent as she lets on." Jane said with a boisterous laugh. She was already rather drunk. I wondered if she was like this every day.

"Well, look at who she is marrying. I would not mind being with a man who looked like that. Demetri is handsome, in his way, but the new lord... No wonder you were wearing men's clothing. It's easier to take them off." Heidi added with a little giggle.

"We haven't done anything of the sort." I told them with a frown.

"Such a pity." Jane clicked her tongue, taking another heavy drink from her fluted glass.

"Edward has strong faith. I will not take that away from him." I told them, taking a cup of tea. I was getting very angry and I needed something to keep my tongue busy to keep from yelling at her.

"Oh, so he's denied you?" Jane said with a snicker. Heidi did a poor job of hiding her own amusement. It would not do me any good to slap them both.

"I am a good Christian woman." I growled at them. I wasn't sure if I was more annoyed that they were teasing me, or that they were right. He had denied me, but I knew why. I respected him, and his faith, even if I didn't feel the same exact way. He was a better person because of it. It made him who he was, the man I loved

Heidi smirked. "Jane, you shouldn't be so blunt. She, and her groom, apparently have stronger morals than yourself."

"I never said that." I whined softly, getting flustered. I could feel my eyebrows knit together in annoyance.

"Oh, good! Lunch is here." Jane said, clapping her hand together. On a cart there was a giant bowl of soup, along with a pitcher of milk. There was also some bread. My stomach growled at the smell. Perhaps Edward was right about me shoveling. I would have to be careful of that around these women. They did not need more to gossip, or tease about.

Ann, the servant girl from earlier, spooned some of the soup into the bowls, serving everyone. I ate slowly, carefully, so not to make a fool of myself. The food was amazing here, and I almost wished we were staying, but the girls were enough to keep that desire from getting too strong. Paris had just as wonderful food, I am sure. At the very least, the company would be much better.

After lunch a man came in, a male assistant behind him. He was carrying several different things in his hands, almost overflowing with tools. I swallowed thickly. It looked like I was about to be torture with these things. "Bon jour, I was called for?" He said in a thick French accent.

"Yes, Princess Isabella is getting married tonight." Heidi explained, waving her hand over me like I was not there. I could tell she liked being in charge.

"Say no more. I know what to do." He smiled brightly at me. "I do wish I would have known. I would have designed something special for you."

"Oh, I wouldn't want you to go to the trouble. I just want something simple. Please." I smiled at him. I was never one for wigs, or designs that made your head weigh fifty pounds. Most the time, it just looked silly to me.

"Simple and beautiful. Let me see." He pursed his lips, tapping his finger on his chin. "Curls, and lots of them. Pinned up. Maybe a couple flowers. Is there a veil?" He asked.

One of the servant girls brought over a pile of lace to the hair dresser. I wondered how many of these poor girls these spoiled princesses had. Far more than they needed. I sat down in a chair and the man began to work around me.

"Tell me about yourself." I asked the man while he was curling a bit of my hair.

"Oh, madam, you are too kind to ask me that. I am not important." He said, blushing. Though, I could tell by the sparkle in his eye that he wanted to talk.

"Of course you're important. Everyone is important in there own way. I know I could not do my own hair." I smiled at him. "Well, not as beautifully, anyway."

I could practically feel Jane roll her eyes behind me. I wonder what she was aching to say. I knew it was nasty. Before she could, Heidi pulled her up to her feet. "Come with me sister, I need to get the dress."

As soon as they left the room, the hair dress relaxed a little bit. "Idiotic cows, I hope they are not bothering you too much, Princess. You seem so much nicer than them."

I pursed my lips to keep from giggling. "They do not like me. The feeling is mutual. We won't be staying long."

"Good, get out while you can. You are too sweet for this place. Now, lets try to make you look more beautiful than you already are. It's going to be a challenge"

An hour later my hair was done, along with my makeup, which was done by the assistant.. I had been stuffed into a too tight corset. I was almost having trouble breathing it was so tight, my lungs being constricted. All my under things were on and it was time to put me in the dress. I hadn't seen it yet, so I was a little nervous. I wasn't even sure I could still walk in heels. I had grown so comfortable in the flat footed boots.

"I still say we should have given her the gray one." Jane said with a little huff to Heidi, who had returned not too long before.

"And, deal with father? Go ahead and try it." Heidi smirked, ignoring me. She brought the dress around the screen. She pointed at Ann. "You, help her into the dress."

I didn't even have a chance to look at the dress before it was being slipped over my body. She was careful to pull it down because of my hair. She tied the ribbons in the back tightly, making sure everything fit perfectly. The dress was a little long for me, dragging the floor and I could tell that it was originally made for Heidi, who was several inches taller than me.

The hair dresser came behind the screen with my veil and pinned it carefully to the back of my head. He adjusted the lace down my back, making sure it was perfect. "The flowers" He said, snapping his fingers.

His assistant came with a simple bunch of white roses, the stems wrapped in silky white ribbon. "How do I look?" I asked in a soft tone. My question was directed only to him. I think he would at least be honest with me, in a gentle way.

"Perfect." He smiled at me. The kind man offered me his hand. I took it and he led me from behind the screen. I felt like I was being walked out to be hung. I was nervous of Jane's comments, and Heidi's fake sweetness. I was ready now just to see Edward, and to be married. I wanted nothing else in this world but that.

The reaction I got was not the one I expected. Jane's mouth dropped open as she looked at me, then closed with a little snap. "Not bad, I suppose." She muttered, turning her head to the side, her tiny nose lifted into the air.

"I think she looks lovely." Heidi smiled.

I went over to the mirror in the corner of the room and gazed at my reflection. I was wearing a taffeta white gown with gold and silver flowers embroidered all over it. Delicate lace was around the neckline and around the end of the three quarter inch sleeves. The shoes even matched. White flowers dotted my pinned and curled hair. I smiled slightly and turned to my hostess.

"Thank you," I nodded my head. "For everything." I stated politely, even I disliked them.

"It's fine dear, but I think we should be going. They should be ready for us now." Heidi stated, smirking slightly.

As I walked down the hall towards my happiness I tried not to trip over my own feet. I walked slowly, taking every step carefully. I heard the princesses talking behind me.

"I want a bigger affair, that's sure."

"You won't be having a secret marriage. I don't imagine she'd want anyone to know. It is only going to be us there." Heidi spoke in a hushed tone.

"I wouldn't mind a secret marriage to that man. Did you see him?" Jane said in a dreamy voice. "Too bad."

I finally had enough. "Would you kindly stop talking about my husband?" I asked in a harsh voice.

"I apologize." Jane said in shock. I don't think many people tried to stand up to her. I'm sure it was an unusual change.

"Come, we need to head inside." She looked on her sister, tugging her through the door. "Come in when the music plays." She ordered me in a cold tone.

The servant girl Ann stood by my side. "Are you nervous?" She asked.

I smiled, thinking about it a moment. "Not at all. Not about this anyway."

"He looks to be a good man. You will have a happy life." She reassured me.

"I think so." I smiled at her, imagining what it would be like to have his children, living in a lovely little home on the edge of a forest. "Thank you, for being so helpful to me today." I told her, touching her hand.

"It was my pleasure. Truly."

Just then the music began to play and I took in a deep breath. Abigail rubbed my arm before opening the door for me. I gave her one final smile and began to walk towards the front of the room.

It was the same room we had been in this morning. Nothing really had been done to it expect for the table had been turned the other way. A priest was standing at the head of the room. In a circle around him was the King and his advisors, along with his daughters, a young woman playing a harp, and finally Edward.

Edward looked amazing. He was clean shaved, his hair somehow tamed. He was wearing a black suit with a long black jacket. His vest underneath had delicate flowers sewn onto the fabric, a crisp white shirt underneath that. He smiled brightly at me, his green eyes glittering with happiness.

It seemed like time stood still as I tried to walk to the front of this room. I wanted to run, leap into his arms but my legs could not seem to carry me. I could not hear the music, just the blood rushing through my ears. My heart was pounding so hard I feared it would stop.

When I finally arrived at the front of the room Edward took my hand. We looked to the priest, who was a serious man with dark eyes. He had preformed so many weddings that nothing effected him anymore. He began to speak in Latin and we lowered our heads, our hands still joined.

After the long prayer he finally began to speak in English. "Now, before we begin, is there anyone that objections to the joining of these two souls?"

**Dun dun dah!**

**Okay, I know you guys want to get to the lemon,** **but this was needed. First off, to show that it wasn't all that easy, and to show some of the real personality in the castle. It also has something to do with the future, in a couple ways. Don't worry, lol the lemon you've all been waiting for is in the next chapter one way, or the other.**

**So, loads of reviews, yea? Be nice to me. I'm about to work on that chapter, and the next one. So, do we hate Jane and Heidi? Does that make Aro seem any colder? Or is it just his daughters acting that way? It's a lot to think about. **


	16. Chapter 16

_**The guard**_

My heart nearly stopped when he said those words. I looked around the room, waiting for someone to say something. Somehow Isabella's father made it here in time to stop this marriage and remove my head from my shoulders. I took a deep breath, trying to focus only on the happiness I felt before the question. I knew it wasn't possible. No one could travel that fast. We were at least a few good days ahead of them.

"Good, let's continue." The priest said, as serious as ever. "Take her hand." He commanded me. "Repeat after me: With this hand I will lift your sorrows. Your cup will never empty for I will be your wine."

I repeated it, only looking at the princess, my wife. The priest handed me a long white candle. "With this Candle, I will light your way through darkness. With this ring..." He nodded his head at me. I pulled my mother's ring from my pocket and took her left hand in mine tightly. "I ask you to be mine." After I slipped the ring on her finger I brought her hand to my lips and kissed it lightly.

Isabella repeated this process. She frowned when she came to the ring part. She mouthed the words "I'm sorry..." I shook my hand and handed her another ring that was in my pocket. It was my father's. She smiled brightly. She slipped it onto my finger. I knew she didn't have time to think of that. It wouldn't be important to me anyway. I would be hers no matter what.

"And , now you may kiss the bride." He concluded, closing his black leather bound bible with a little pop.

I scooped her into my arms and kissed her wildly. The room gasped at the intensity of the kiss. Nothing could stop me now. She was my wife now and I would have her in every way possible. Her arms wrapped around my neck, holding herself to me. Her dressed ruffled around us as I spun her around. "My wife," I whispered in her ear, smiling brightly at the title.

"My husband," she replied back with a smile.

The king ordered a small feast for us. It was simple, but beautiful, and all the food, especially the cake, was delicious. I kissed her whenever I could, unable to keep my lips off her delicious skin. I did not feel guilty about this at all. Public displays of affection were usually frowned upon, but I'm sure they would understand, for at least today.

"I think we should retire for the night." I said in a soft tone, speaking mainly to Isabella. I took her hand and helped her to her feet,pulling out her chair for her.

"I think that is a wonderful idea for all of us." The king said, clapping his hands together. "Congratulations, young ones. May you be blessed with many children and a good long life."

"Thank you, for everything." The princess told him with a large smile.

"My pleasure." He said. "Good night." He winked at me.

I blushed, I couldn't help it. It wasn't a very manly thing to do but I didn't care. I wrapped my arm around Isabella's waist and led her towards the room that would be ours for the night. We would have to leave early in the morning. I didn't want to stay here too long. It was uncomfortable, and I did not feel safe.

I could feel the intense heat rising off her body. "Are you feeling well?" I asked her, placing my hand on her cheek to take her temperature. She was blazing hot.

"I feel well," She smiled at me, with downcast eyes. She was bright red from her forehead to the tops of cleavage, or at least from what I could tell. I wondered if she was thinking the same things I was. I wanted her, and apparently she wanted me as well. Or, I at least hoped so.

We went into the room and I locked the door behind us. I wanted to be totally alone. The room had been filled with sweet smelling flowers and candles for us. Bottles of wine and other drinks were set up on the table, along with a bowl of fruit. I would have to thank the King before we left again for his generosity. He planned out everything very well, especially since it was just this morning when we arrived.

Isabella slipped out of my grasp and walked forward. "Everything is so beautiful." She commented, running her fingers over the flowers, her back turned to me. She seemed shy, and a little nervous. I could understand the feeling completely.

"It is," I agreed, stepping behind her. I ran my fingers down her shoulder blades and down her back. She shivered at my touch, taking in a deep breath. I leaned down and began to kiss her soft shoulders, letting my lips linger in each spot I touched.

"Edward," she breathed my name. "I missed you so much today."

"I missed you too." I told her honestly. Though Alec was decent company it did not compare to hers.

I slowly began to undo the strings on the back of her lovely dress, pulling out the ties. "The first time I helped you with this," I began, "I wanted nothing more than to pull off your clothes and throw you on the bed." I whispered in her hair, letting my warm breath flow over her tender flesh.

"I wish you would have." She said in a heaving breath, making her chest rise and fall quickly.

"Like I told you before, this is well worth the wait." I lowered my lips to her shoulder blades and began to kiss them lightly, just barely letting my lips graze the surface. With my hands I began to work her dress down, letting it gather around her tiny waist. I was going to take my time and explore every inch of her body before I made her mine in every single way.

"Just because it is, doesn't mean I wanted to." She complained softly, letting her head lull back against my shoulder. Her eyes were shut loosely, her red lips parted slightly.

I ran my hand up her shoulder and over the long column of her neck. I ran my thumb across her chin and across her full soft lips, simply enjoying the silk like texture against my finger tips. "You don't have to wait any longer." I whispered in her ear.

I pushed the dress down to the floor in a puddle. She moved to step out of but I wouldn't let her, putting my hands on her waist to keep her still. My lips traveled over her neck, up to ear. I brought her earlobe between my teeth, suckling it gently. She moaned softly, her mouth opening wider as my mouth explored her heavenly flesh.

"You are sexy no matter what you wear." I told her with a small smile. I move my hands from her waist to her stomach, moving them slowly upward. For the first time I touched her supple breasts, squeezing and massaging them through the soft silk of her corset. She jumped in surprise. I stopped the movement nervously. "Is this alright?" I asked, pulling back slightly to look into her eyes.

"Yes," she answered as she turned to face me. Her arms wrapped around my neck as she lifted on her toes to kiss me. I grabbed her from behind, placing my hands on her backside as I lifted her. She wrapped her legs around my waist, our kiss became deeper, my passionate. I had never felt her like this before. I brought one of my hands from her back, sliding it upward into her curly brown hair. I wound my fingers into it, as my tongue danced with hers.

I carried her to the bed, laying her back carefully, her legs still wrapped around my waist. I broke the kiss for only a moment, finding the tie of her pantaloons that covered her lower body. I worked my way down, kissing the delicious skin whenever I could find it. I pushed them down her long legs, pulling her shoes off, throwing them to the floor with a little clunk.

As soon as the pantaloons hit the floor Isabella sat up. She pushed my jacket off my shoulders letting it drop to the floor. I unbuttoned my vest, throwing it to the rug covered wood as well. I leaned forward and kissed the gentle swell of her right breast, bringing a bit of her skin into my mouth. I sucked on it gently, savoring it even though it was not completely bare yet. I didn't look down yet, not yet, or I wouldn't be able to control myself. What made her a woman was completely exposed to me.

"How do you take this thing off?" I asked in annoyance, moving my hands along her corset. She sat up again and pushed me up to my feet so that I was standing in front of her by the bed. She knelt on the bed, turning around. I looked over her backside, grinning at what I saw. I looked over the ties which was far more than I'd like. "How much do you like this?"

"I hate it." Isabella stated in a breathy tone. I wondered if she knew what I had in mind for this offending garment.

"Good," I grinned widely. I took the knife from my right boot, the one that Jasper gave me, and put it under the satin strings. I would have to thank him again later, for it was coming in handy for something far more pleasant that I ever expected. I cut through them effortlessly, pushing the silk and whale bone corset off her body completely. She took in a deep breath, running her hand over her stomach and breasts, as if she was trying to get the feeling back in them. It was so tight that it had dug marks into her skin. I lowered my lips to one of the marks on her back and kissed it gently.

"That is so much better." She mumbled, stretching her arms over her head, making herself more comfortable. She was almost completely nude now and she looked amazingly beautiful.

"Yes, it is." I agreed. I kicked off my boots and put the dagger back into one of them. I put my hands on her bare stomach, rubbing it gently with my palms. She was wearing only her silky white stockings now on her perfect legs. She looked at me over her shoulder, a smile spread over her full red lips. She was such the temptress at times. I wondered absently if she did it on purpose.

I kissed her like this, my hand on her cheek, the other moving over her now bare breast. I pressed my chest against her back, my hips against hers. I wanted her to feel how much I wanted her. I needed her more than air, more than anything else in this life. I pulled away from the kiss, her head still turned to the side as I lowered my other hand to her breast. She licked and kissed my chin lightly as I began to fondle the soft mounds.

With my right hand I quickly removed my shirt, letting it fall with the rest of the clothing. Her bare skin against mine felt amazing, warm and soft. Isabella turned around while still on her knees, and began to pull down my pants. I looked only into her eyes as she touched me. They are so intense, it almost made my knees buckle. Her lips were turned into the most beautiful smile as she watched me in return. I brought my hands to her cheeks and closed the distance between our lips. Our lips melded together perfectly, like we were made for this, and only this. I ran my tongue over her sweet lips, tasting her. She was incredible sweet, sweeter than the finest honey or chocolates.

I leaned down and took one of her nipples into my mouth. It tasted just as sweet, if not more so. I hummed in pleasure, flicking my tongue over it. It fit perfectly in my mouth. She squirmed against me, moaning softly. Isabella ran her fingers through my hair, holding my mouth to her overheated flesh. With one arm tightly wrapped around her waist, I brought the other to her other breast. I ran my thumb over the perky pink skin, amazed at the softness. I couldn't believe I had waited so long to touch her this way. I was a fool for not doing so much, much sooner, but I wasn't going to tell her that.

I ran my tongue over her chest and up her neck, finding the throbbing pulse point there. I began to suck on the tender spot, earning another sweet moan. I would do anything to hear those noises every night for the rest of my life. I let my hands slip down her body, feeling her soft bottom. I gripped and massaged the spot firmly with my fingers

I couldn't believe how nervous I was, even if I was enjoying it so much. I felt completely shy about taking the next step. As much as I wanted her, my mind filled with thoughts of her, I wasn't sure what to do. Well, I knew what to do. I just wanted to make sure she enjoyed it as much as me. I brought one of my hands between her legs, and felt her silky flesh there. She was soaking wet and cried out softly at my touch.

"Oh, Edward..." She moaned, spreading her legs out further.

I slipped one finger inside of her, testing the waters, so to speak, reveling in the warm and wet sensation. Her hips ground against my hand, making it completely soaked. I stroked her, using my whole hand against her womanhood. She cried out even louder. "Does that feel good?" I asked in a low tone, lowering my lips to her neck.

"Yes," she moaned loudly, spreading her legs even further.

She timidly brought her hand up. Isabella wrapped it around my hardened length. I hissed in surprise, closing my eyes. She began to rub me gently, our strokes matching in pace as I continued to fondle her. She lowered her mouth to my chest and began to kiss the skin there, her lips leaving a hot trail. Her fingernails scratched my flesh, her free hand touching me where ever it could. I groaned loudly, leaning my head back.

It was too much. I couldn't handle anymore of the teasing. I removed her hand and pushed her back on the bed gently. I crawled on top of her, kissing my way up her flat stomach. "I love you," I told her gently, looking into her deep brown eyes.

"I love you too, Edward." She smiled sweetly, touching my cheek. "I want you."

I smiled at her, lowering my lips to hers. We kissed for a long moment, savoring our time together. I wanted to distract her from any pain she might feel, but I knew it was a futile effort. I wasn't sure how to do so, so I simply continue to kiss her. I slipped into slick body with one quick and easy motion. She leaned her head back, crying out as the tears flowing down her beautiful rosy red cheeks. I brought my lips to her neck, kissing her gently. "I'm so sorry." I said over and over again, almost chanting the words. "Do you want me to stop?" I asked her seriously. I would do anything to make her happy, safe and comfortable.

She shook her head slowly, letting her eyes flutter open to gaze up at me. They were slightly glazed over with the tears. I brought my hand to her cheek, using my thumb to wipe away her tears. I kissed her moistened skin, tasting the saltiness of her tears. She placed her hands on my shoulders and pressed her hips forward. "Keep going. Please."

"Are you sure?" I asked, starting to move slowly within her. I didn't want to cause her any more pain. It hurt me to do so. Seeing her cry made me want to. If she didn't want to anymore I would understand.

She nodded. Isabella leaned up and captured my lips. It was an amazing kiss. I had never felt more loved or desired than I did in that moment. I began to move a little faster, pressing deeper inside her tiny body. She was tight around me, her body throbbing around my hard length. I groaned her name, resting my forehead against her shoulder as my movements became more frantic and needy.

"Does it feel good?" She asked in a soft, seductive tone in my ear. I had never heard her use that voice with me before and I loved it. It's another sound I would want to hear for the rest of my life. Once we find a safe place, I may never allow her to leave the bed.

"Yes," I moaned. "It feels like you were made for me."

"I was." She kissed my ear, bringing it in between her teeth. She suckled it, teasing me playful before she whispered, "and, I'll be yours until the end of time. In any and every way you want."

I growled loudly at her words. She was starting to move her hips more forcefully against mine, double my pleasure. She moaned softly, burying her face in the crook of my neck. She was panting heavily, her breast brushing against my chest. "Does it feel good?" I asked, repeating her question back to her.

"Harder, please, Edward." She breathed, her eyelids fluttering close. "Oh, it feels amazing..."

My body responded without my permission. I began to pound into her forcefully. I leaned up on my hands so I could look over her. I watched with open fascination as breasts bounced with every movement. Her mouth opened, but no noise came out, her head leaning back completely, exposing her slender column of a neck to me once more. I leaned down and quickly nipped at it, earning a hiss of pleasure from my beautiful wife. She bent her legs at the knee and began to press upwards harder into me.

I growled softly, the desire in my stomach twisting and turning tightly. I felt as if I was about to explode. Her sharp nails dragged down my chest roughly to my hips, where she held me, letting her fingertips dig into my hot flesh. I cried out loudly, surprised at her forcefulness. I loved it though. It showed that she desired me as much as I desired her. Her back arched off of the soft feather bed, pressing her chest against mine. It was slick, covered in sweet smelling sweat.

I began to feel her tighten nearly painfully around me surprising me slightly. "Oh..." She said loudly, her eyes rolling into the back of her head. "Edward, yes..."

Hearing my name fall off her lips like that was the most erotic thing I had ever heard. I felt myself twitch as I filled her. My whole world exploded in bright colors. I stopped moving, heaving for breath but I did not pull from her tightness yet. I wasn't ready to part from her warmth just yet. Now that I had discovered heaven on earth, I never wanted to leave it's depths.

She brought her hand up to my face and stroked it gently. I turned quickly, kissing the palm of her hand. She grinned sexily, bringing her hand into my hair. She tugged it playfully, biting her bottom lip. "That was amazing." She told me in a happy, sweet voice. The one that attracted me to her in the first place

I chuckled. "You're all sweaty," I told her with a crooked smile."I've never seen you like this before."

"I can't imagine why," she laughed softly, wrapping her legs around my waist, hooking them together at the ankles.

I leaned down and ran my tongue over curve of her right breast, tasting her salty moist skin. She squirmed in what I could only assume was pleasure and I felt her become wetter around me. "Do you like it when I do that?" I asked, an eyebrow raised.

"Yes," she said, blushing brightly.

"So, when I do this..." I trailed off, letting the flat of my tongue graze over her hardened nipple. She moaned loudly, tightening around my length which was still deep inside of her. I smiled smugly. I enjoyed having that power over her. I would have to explore it completely.

"Edward," she half mumbled, half giggled as my mouth went over one of her mounds again. "Stop it, I'm not ready yet. Give me a few moments, please."

I couldn't help but pout a little bit. "As you wish," I said, slowly pulling away. I wanted to groan at the loss of heat as I laid against the soft bed. She curled into my side, her head resting on my chest. I pulled the covers around us. I could feel her stocking covered foot run over my leg. I lightly kissed the top of her head. "I suppose we should talk about where we are going after this. We haven't really discussed it much."

"You're right, we haven't," she said with a little sigh. She rolled over, her arms crossed over my chest. "We walked about Paris, why not there?"

I thought about it for a moment. "It's a large enough city were we would not be noticed."

"We both speak at least some French. Also, it's only about a two day ride from here. I don't think I could handle another week on that poor horse." Isabella spoke as she began to draw mindless patterns on my chest. It was completely distracting.

I tried to swallow back my dirty thoughts as I answered her. "And, if it does not work out, we can always travel somewhere else after that."

"Good, I'm glad that's settled." She said brightly as she lowered her lips to my chest. She began to kiss it slowly, letting her tongue peek out every once in a while. "Edward..." she trailed off seductively.

"Yes, my love?" I asked in a strained voice, my eyes to the ceiling, fighting to stay open.

"I'm ready."

**So, I actually have a few announcements that kind of important, so I hope everyone reads this AN. **

**First off, I want to apologize to anyone that reads my other story, pieces of time, for not updating yesterday. I'm sure everyone noticed that Fan fic was not working. **

**Also, I want to apologize, because this is the only update for the week. I know you guys are going to be disappointed, but hopefully this chapter will hold you over until next Tuesday.**

**Now, before you get mad at me for not updating, let me explain why I won't be. On Thursday I'm going to a rather important doctor's visit that is going to more than likely lead to a short hospital stay. (a couple days to a week, depending) Most of you know I'm pregnant, and it have something to do with that. I'm hoping to avoid it at all costs. But don't worry, I'll be writing while I'm the hospital, if I am able.**

**The second reason I probably won't be updating is that Sunday is my birthday. And, since my family doesn't seem to understand that we can get all together at once and have something called a _party_, I'll probably be busy with them, if I'm not in the hospital. If I had my way, I would just have them all get together at something called the Revel (awesome art festival in Shreveport, I've mentioned it in Blind) Of course, I never get my way. **

**So, for my birthday, and because my mood is awful right now, I want everyone to review this chapter and tell me what they think of that lemon. Was it worth the wait? Was it as passionate as you hoped?**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey guys, **

**As some of you have already read, or figured out on your own, I am in the hospital( and just happen to be lucky enough that they have wifi). Because of this, I haven't had the energy to really concentrate on serious writing. I know you guys are understanding about this. I just wanted to give you some warning of what's going to happen and what's going on right now.**

**I wish I didn't have to do this but I'm going to take a two week break, starting today, October 6th of 2008. This goes for both Pieces of time and To love and Protect. This doesn't mean I'm not posting anyway. I am doing a reedited version of Too late, and I'm posting it under a new name, A moment too late. I would do more than this, but it's really all that I am up for at this point. Trust me, it's a lot easier to edit than to try and being creative right off the top of your head. **

**Because I know a lot of you guys are curious and are going to ask, or going to be too shy to ask, I'll tell you what's going on with me and why I can't write. **

**As most of you know, I am pregnant. I will be 15 weeks on Friday. My due date is April 3rd of 2009. This isn't my first child. With my first pregnancy I was diabetic. So, they wanted to check fairly early on if I was again. And, of course, I am and it seems pretty much as soon as I became pregnant, I became diabetic. They put me in the hospital so that they could control my blood sugar. Probably to most this number won't mean anything, but when fasting my blood sugar was 183. That's not good. You want it to be below 90 when you haven't eaten. I have been in here since Thursday the 2nd, and it looks as if I will be in at least until this coming Thursday. They started out giving me pills, which haven't controlled it, and have now started with insulin shots. Until they can figure out the right amount, I am stuck here. And, I didn't know this, but when you first start taking insulin it's normal for it to make you feel... stoned. Hehe I'm stoned right now, too bad I can't enjoy it. **

**If you want something to read of mine, check out the what I'm posting. I am sorry I'm taking a break, and I am so grateful that most of you understand. I just wanted to let you know what was going on so you wouldn't go "she stopped writing completely!" Don't worry, I will finish these stories. It just might take longer than I'd want, or you'd want. **

**Thank you for understanding. If you guys have any questions or comments, please feel free to email me at jayeliwood at yahoo dot com. **

**Jay**


	18. Chapter 18

_**The Princess**_

I woke up while it was still dark outside, not that I wanted to. I was having a wonderful dream. I was married to the love of my life and we made love to each other until we could no longer move. Sighing heavily, I ran my hand over my firm pillow and smiled. I giggled when Edward hummed in pleasure, rolling over to encase me in his strong arms. I snuggled more into him, my legs completely tangled with his. I loved how his nude body felt against mine. We fit perfectly tomorrow.

"What time is it?" He asked in a sleepy tone as he pressed his face into my shoulder. I could tell he really didn't want to know. We were both still tired, and were enjoying our new closeness.

I strained my eyes, trying to look at the large grandfather clock that was sitting beside the fireplace. It took a little time to make my eyes focus enough to see. I groaned softly. It was far too early. "Five minutes to five."

"We should get up and get ready to leave." Edward sighed as he ran his hand up and down my back. His fingers tickled my spine, sending chills through my systems. Getting up was the farthest thing from my mind at the moment.

I shook my head, pouting a little bit like a child, my lips puckered. I pushed him so that he was now laying on his back as I straddled his waist. He looked far better nude than he did clothed, and that I was saying something. I ran my hands over his bare chest, feeling every one of his muscles. I leaned over slowly, making sure that he felt every inch of me and kissed his neck. "What difference does an hour make?" I asked, batting my eyelashes.

"The sooner we get to France my love, the sooner we will have each other, all alone, without any interruptions." He countered me, but I could tell I would win out by the way his hands traveled over my sides. His thumbs brushed against the sides of my breasts. I moaned softly, grinding my lower body against his. He responded instantly.

"Thirty minutes?" I asked, jutting my bottom lip out further. "Please?"

He closed one of his eyes, actually pretending to think about it for a moment."Well, if you are really that tired, I suppose we can get some more sleep..." He trailed off playfully. His eyes hungrily roamed over my body, taking in every inch of me. I blushed lightly, but for once, I enjoyed it. I knew that he wanted me as badly as I wanted him.

" Oh, I'm not tired at all." I stated with a seductive smile. I lowered my mouth to his, kissing him passionately.

"Isabella, I want to wake up like this every morning..." Edward moaned loudly as I lowered myself down on the thick length waiting for me. I simply moaned in response, taking as much of him in as possible.

Two hours later we were finally out of bed, dressed, and ready to go. But, before we could leave The king asked us to meet him in his chambers. We considered attempting to slip away without letting anyone knowing, but after all he did, it would have been rude and perhaps dangerous. It would be better to simply grin and bare it.

"What do you think he wants?" I asked Edward as we walked hand in hand towards the door. "We don't have anything to give him. Perhaps he just wants to say goodbye?"

"I'm not entirely sure." He said with a frown, running his fingers through his already messy hair. "Let us hope it something like that."

"I don't think it is anything too serious." I said, trying to sooth his fears as I rubbed his arm walking at his side. "Everything will be fine."

There was a maid that I did not know standing outside the large wooden door, waiting for us. She bowed her head, her eyes always downcast, opening the door for us. We walked past her, nodding our head in thanks. Edward's fingers wrapped around mine, squeezing them gently.

"Aw, there you are young ones. I was saddened to hear that you were leaving so early." He said with a heavy sigh, sitting down at his heavy oak desk. He brought a quill from his midnight black ink pot and signed some piece of parchment. He nodded to one of his male servants, handing the paper off to him. The young boy nodded and rushed out of the room. I heard Edward swallow nervously beside me.

I waited a moment to make sure he wasn't about to start any more work. I did not want to be rude and interrupt him. "You must understand our position, your majesty. But, we must-" I began but the king cut me off quickly, raising his thin hand in the air. He gave me a gentle smile, his eyes looking us over.

"No, I understand. I really do. Your position is a very fragile one. But, it is just so rare that we have such interesting visitors in Volterra. I was simply hoping your stay would be a little bit longer. You must come visit us again, in the future once you are completely settled." Aro smiled brightly, nodding his head at his thoughts, like he was agreeing with them.

"It would be our pleasure, sir." Edward said, bowing his head. His face was a mask I knew too well. He was trying to cover up his nervous emotions, like the solider that he was. But, he could not hide it from me.

"So formal. It is not needed. But, now for the real reason I have asked you here this morning: I have a present." He said, standing up from the heavy oak desk, pushing up slowly.

"No, Sire, you have given us far too much as it is. We could not accept it." I said in a soft, but respectable voice. I wasn't sure I'd like any gift he would give us. But, I was almost positive I had no choice in the matter.

"Nonsense. I would be insulted if you did not accept it. Besides, it's merely a trifle, a token. Like I said, it is not often that we have interesting guest. Besides, it is tradition for the married couple to receive gifts" The king dismissed my words with a wave his hand, walking over to the window.

"Your kindness is overwhelming." Edward said from beside me, his hold on me tightening.

"Good, it is settled then" Aro began, ignoring both my comments and the fact that Edward did not accept. "You will accept my gift of the carriage, along with one of my servants to drive it." There was a knock on the door, momentarily distracting him. "Also, you will join me for breakfast."

The serving girl Ann came into the room, pushing a cart full of food. The king nodded his head towards the small table in the corner and moved over to it. Seeing her again gave me an idea. I hoped Edward wouldn't be too angry with me for doing this. I knew I really shouldn't be asking for anything else, but I couldn't let her go on working here. "Aro, my lord, I have a favor to ask, if you do not mind?" I asked him as Edward pulled a chair out for me. He gave me a curious expression, the worry clear in his eyes.

"What is that, little one?" He looked me over with a kind eye, taking a small sip of his hot tea.

I was a little nervous about my request. I had no idea how he would react to it."This girl, Ann, she was extremely kind to me yesterday. I was hoping..."

I watched as her hazel eyes lit up, as we both waited for the King's answer. He pursed his lips in brief thought. She continued to pass out the plates and food, biting her lip gently. It was a habit we seemed to have in common.

"Say no more, little one. Girl, go gather your things. Send someone else to take your place on your way out. Wait for the Princess by the door until they are ready." Aro said, not even looking at her as he began to cut some sort of red sausage. It was clear that he thought of her as an object, and not as a person, otherwise it would have taken in longer to consider my request. He thought nothing of her possible happiness. But, in this case, it seemed to work in our favor.

"As you command, your highness." The girl said in bright tone, rushing out of the room quickly.

"Thank you." I smiled at him. I could see where some of his daughters coldness came from, but not completely. I wonder if their mother, which I had heard nothing about, was a cruel being. I hoped with maturity and time that some of their iciness would melt away. Otherwise their country was in for a rough time.

Breakfast went by much slower than what Edward would have liked, I could tell. He fidgeted in his seat while we waited for the right time to leave or rather, to be dismissed. Aro seem to drag it out longer than he needed, taking his time to talk about every little thing he could come up with. All the subjects were rather pointless, and mainly gossip. I was growing very tired of it.

Finally we were standing outside of the castle, all our things put inside the rather small carriage. Henry the horse was tethered to the front, looking rather put out. I felt bad for him, but I knew it was the only way. Besides, three of us could not on the poor creature. It would have to do for now, until we could get another animal.

"Now, Princess, one final thing before you go..." The King began before I could step inside of the glided carriage. Everyone from the palace seemed to be standing outside, waiting for our departure. Ann already had her small trunk inside and was sitting in the driver's seat. I wondered how someone so small could handle the large thing. I hoped it was easier than it looked. I knew Edward would not allow her to be in control of the reigns for long, but until we were out of sight of the King, this is how it would have to be."

"Yes, my lord?" I turned, one foot inside. Edward was standing behind me, a comforting hand on my back.

"In the future, if you come into power and my country needs assistance, you will come to our aid. I do hope you will not forget the kindnesses that we bestowed upon you." He said in a strong voice. I knew this was coming. It was already implied. But, I'm sure he wanted to make completely sure that we understood what we agreed to by accepting his gifts

"Sire, your kindness will never be forgotten." Edward stepped in, taking a control of the situation. "Thank you again for everything."

Without another word to the king Edward helped me into the carriage, and then stepped inside himself. He took my hand, looking into my eyes meaningfully. Even if it seemed we were about to leave with very little trouble, I knew his nerves were not calmed. Nor were mine. Neither him or myself would not feel safe until we were completely out of the country and safely in France.

Once we were completely out of Volterra's capital Edward told the tiny to stop the carriage. She looked completely bewildered, and rather worried to say the least. Not that I could blame her. Her last masters were practically slave drivers, with no consideration for her and her needs. That would of course change, but she would have to learn to trust us first. I knew that would take a long while. "Have I done something wrong, my Lord?"

"My name is Edward. You don't have to call me that. No, don't worry, you haven't done anything wrong. But, I'll take control of the reigns now. Why don't you come sit with Isabella and keep her company?" He said kindly, stepping out of the carriage. He offered his hand to the girl. Nervously, she took it, smiling a little bit, a soft blush covering her cheeks. She wasn't use to this type of treatment, especially from someone who she considered to be higher than her. He opened the door for her, allowing her to climb in. Once she was settled, he turned to me. "I'm going to try and go as far as possible tonight. We'll be safer once we reach Paris."

I leaned out of the window and lightly kissed his lips. "I figured as much, my love. But, if you get too tired we will stop, alright?"

He winked at me playfully and shut the door. I settled back in the seat, the girl sitting across from me. She fidgeted, her hands in her lap. "How old are you, Ann?" I asked, trying to think of ways to make her more comfortable. I wanted to show her that she was going to more than a maid to me. I suppose a conversation would be the best way to start. Once we were settled I'm sure I could think of more ways.

"I am fourteen." She answered, her eyes looking at her hands in her lap. Her fingers twisted and untwisted themselves, playing with the fabric of her white apron. Her clothes were so drab, even for my tastes. That would be first thing to change once we arrived.

"Too young," I sighed, shaking my head. She was still a child. "How did you come to work in the palace?"

"Both of my parents during the plague. I survived somehow. I was put into a work house. I was hired out to work at the palace. I was ten, and I've been there ever since." She looked up at me with large sad eyes. I could tell she hated talking about this, and I wouldn't push the part about her parents. She would talk about them when she was ready.

"They didn't treat you very well in the palace, did they?" She didn't answer, but instead looked out the window. That was all the answer that I needed. My heart broke for her. I knew she had been all but abused. I'm sure the scars she bore was more just skin deep. "That is what I thought."

"My lady, I am sorry, I don't mean to complain. That was wrong of me..." She began but I stopped her, hushing her quietly. I patted her knee, smiling at her sweetly.

"What was wrong is how they treated you. They abused their position of power. No one deserves to be treated with such a heavy hand. I promise I will never do so. " I assured her.

She looked up at me through thick black eyelashes and smiled a little bit. I could tell she was once again comfortable with me again, at least a little bit anyway. I was very glad for that. If she was going to be my ward, she had to trust me. I knew we would become more than that. One day, we would be friends. Honestly our age difference weren't that great, and I could see myself in here.

Time began to fly by as we talked to one another, and the sun sank down into the earth, covering the land with darkness. I wasn't afraid though. I knew Edward would protect me no matter what. He was my hero. But, Ann wasn't nearly as brave. I noticed her trembling and moved over to comfort her.

I wrapped an arm around her shoulder. She hesitated at first, but then pressed her face into my shoulder. "There is nothing to be afraid of." I whispered to her. "We need the darkness to have the light. Without the night, we wouldn't have the stars."

She nodded slowly, biting her bottom lip. I knew I had not calmed her fears completely, but one day she would understand. We had to go through the darkest times to reach our happiness. Just like I had to do with Edward.

I'm not sure when but we fell asleep against each other. Her head was resting against my shoulder, and my head was leaned against hers. Our arms were wrapped around each other to stay warm. I'm also not sure how long we were like this, but I knew I would be sore later. I yawned softly, releasing that I was being watched.

"You two are adorable," I heard Edward whisper, running his fingers through my hair. I tried to open my eyes but they were assaulted by a very bright light. It was already morning and Edward had driven all through the night. There were deep purple circles underneath his eyes, showing how exhausted he really was, even if he tried not to let on. I traced them with my finger lightly.

"Where are we?" I asked quietly, so not to wake our newest friend.

"In front of a hotel in Paris. I thought it would be nice to stay in a comfortable place until we found one of our own." He smiled at me brightly. "Are you ready to start our new life?"

"More than you'll ever know." I smiled at him. He leaned over and kissed my lips deeply.

Edward carefully picked up Ann, making sure not to wake her up. She didn't even stir, her face resting against his chest. She looked like a doll in his arms. I smiled at his kindness towards her. I was worried at first that he would be angry at me, or her, for my quick decision. Obviously not.

A valet came to take the horse to be stabled. We received strange looks as Edward carried her up the steps. Though, I was sure no one would say anything. As long as you had the money, people didn't seem to notice much. We walked to the front desk. "We'd like a suite for three, please."

_**Important so please read:**_

**So, I'm finally back and as much as I hate to do this, I have to cut back on my updates. From now on it's going to be once a week for this story, and for Pieces of time. But, I'd like you to decided when you want me to update. Just go to the poll on my profile. I will still be doing A Moment Too Late but like I said it's a lot easier to edit than it is to completely come up with something new. **

**I'm sorry, but I know you guys understand. Being pregnant, diabetic, a wife, a mom and a writer takes a lot more time than I thought it would. With the shots, medication and now the once a week appts I simply don't have as much time as before. It sucks. Don't worry though, I will finish.**

**So, about the chapter... What do you think is going to happen? I bet you have no idea. Trust me, it's going to be a surprise. I'm not sure how many chapters are left with this story, but I don't think it's more than five or six. **


	19. Chapter 19

**Okay guys, you're probably getting sick of messages like these but I've gotten a few PM s asking me where I'm at, so I wanted to let you know what's going on. **

**Over the weekend I got really sick. I've been slowly getting better, and today I went to the doctor (which I'll tell you about in a minute) But the gist of this little AN is to let you know that I haven't been able to write anything for almost a week now. Now that I'm finally starting to get back on my feet again I will try to get back to my regular updating schedule as soon as possible. I'm really sorry, but I know you guys understand and support me. **

**Now, for all those wonderful people who are really curious about what's going on in my pregnancy. Next month I will be at 5 months. Nope, don't know what it is yet, but we will find out next Wednesday, hopefully, if the baby isn't too stubborn. I've actually lost 6lbs, which scares me a little bit but my doctor says it's alright. (By the way... I have the HOTTEST doctor EVER. It's awful. I get all stupid and giggly around him. It doesn't hurt that he's like 25, 6'5 and super nice with a great smile. ) The diabetes thing is going alright. It's just kind of annoying. If you're wondering what's been kicking my ass the past week, it's been a cold... that I got from my mother. Thanks, mom huh?**

**Well, since I'm being kind of a pain in the ass and not updating (sorry) I have some recommendation for you viewing and reading pleasure. **

**If you haven't see it yet, Youtube the Scene where Bella meets the family. It's a full 8 minutes long almost. Also, check out all the cool TV spots. **

**Reading recommendations:**

**Anything by Daddy's little Cannibal or Muggleinlove. They are both great writers with lots of fun stories. **

**ObessingoverEdward's great story Lady of the Knight. This is her first real story on fan fiction and she is amazing! She also has some really great lemon one shots. She's a real talent, something you don't see enough of, even in published novels. **

**Writerwithabite's Midnight Margaritas. A little something different. First published story as well. **

**Cullenista's Blue Moon over Manka's. Very in Character, with great long chapters. Lots of details. **

**Ashel-13's Making Love out of nothing at all or Total Eclipse of the heart. MLOONAA is nothing but great lemon fluffy fun. TEOTH has an interesting plot and is co written with her boyfriend. **

**Anyway, I want to thank you guys for all your warm wishes and understanding. I know a lot of you are moms, sisters, aunts or even grandmothers so you understand.**

**Hope to read you soon!**

**Jay**


	20. Chapter 20

_**The Guard**_

Nine months had passed in our tiny new home in the large city of Paris. I did not know it was possible to be this happy or time to pass so quickly. I was content in my world, never imagining in a million years that life could be this full. I had everything I wanted and still, I was going to get more somehow. I did not deserve it. I smiled at my sleeping bride. I ran my hand over her heavily curved stomach and kissed her bare shoulder lightly. She hummed lightly, snuggling into me, our nude bodies touching.

"I have to leave soon." I whispered so not to startle her from her deep sleep. I knew her well enough to know she was not fully awake now, even if she was stirring.

"No," she moaned. "Why?" She asked as she wiggled her body closer to mine. I could feel the soft warm curve of her bottom against my hips, teasing me. I sucked in a deep breath, trying to keep my hands to myself.

I chuckled at her whining. It was like this most mornings. Or, every morning."I have to attend to my duties."

I had somehow stumbled into work. I'm still not sure how it happened. One minute I was taking my girls to a cafe, chatting with a local couple, the next I had work. I was now tutoring two young French aristocratic boys in English, fencing, and even piano. I thought the family was nothing but snobs, but I could mold these young men into gentlemen. I could teach them to be better, stronger, than their parents ever could. Also, the pay afforded us a lifestyle that was far better than I could otherwise. This way I worked only hours a day and was close to home. I could not do anything that took me away from her for any length of time.

"Stay with me." She whined sleepily.

I lightly kissed her neck, breathing in her luscious scent. It teased me even more, my body responding without my permission. "Do not tempt me, my love."

She rolled over and attacked my mouth with her own. Her fingers wound into my hair, tugging me closer. I held her to me, my hands trailing down her bare back until I reached the supple curve of her ass. I grabbed it tightly, the way she liked it, before I even realized what I was doing. She had such power over me. "Stay." She commanded.

"Isabella," I said in a warning tone. She sighed heavily and released me, but did not pull away from my grasp.

"Fine," she pouted sourly, sticking out her bottom lip. I knew she wasn't being serious, and I couldn't help but smile at her silliness.

I pulled her back for another kiss, roughly taking her mouth. I loved her lips. Isabella moaned into my mouth, trying to press her hips to mine as best she could. She was having a lot more trouble with that as of lately. I chuckled as I pulled away. Certain desires for certain things apparently grew with pregnancy. The effects were not lost on her. I did not mind this at all, to say the least. "Tonight." I offered.

"Now." She complained, her eyes flashing with desire. Her tiny fingers trailed down my chest and over my hip.

"Tonight." I said more firmly as I climbed out of bed.

And then she goosed me, surprising me. I squeaked, a very unmanly noise. I turned back to look at her in shock. She was not so innocent anymore. The quilt that had been covering us was now pulled down, her extremely full breast exposed to me. It took everything I had not to dive instantly back into bed and suckle her firm nipples, palming the hot flesh until I made her scream with pleasure. I closed my eyes for a moment, shaking my head a little to try and lift the fog.

"I want you." She said cheekily.

"Isabella," I sighed. She brought her hands up in defeat. Sometimes she won, sometimes I did. She could already tell this was going to be one of the mornings that I put up a fight. I knew she did not like it, but we both knew I had to work.

"Fine." She frowned. "I'm hungry anyway." She climbed out of bed, her delicious backside completely exposed to me.

If I didn't do something soon to stop myself, I would take her. My hard length twitched at the thought. It was working against me too, it would seem. I pulled on my pants quickly, trying to kick away my almost painful need. "Want me to help you dress?" I offered in a strained voice.

"No," she said sourly.

"I am sorry. I didn't want to upset you." I sighed, coming over to her.

She pursed her lips and looked down at her feet, which I am positive she could not see. "It's not your fault. I know what kind of man you are. Duty first." She almost seemed like a child the way she said it. I felt bad for upsetting her, but she was right.

"You first. Always. I do this for us." I responded, brushing my fingers over her jaw before bringing my hand to her belly. By us, I meant our family.

"I know." She sighed in defeat.

"Do you want me to help?" I offered again. I knew she had a hard time with this. She hated asking for help, but most the time gave up in the end. Either Ann or myself would have to help her, much to her annoyance.

She smiled slightly. "No, I'll be down in a minute."

_Stubborn thing._

I nodded. I knew there was no more arguing with her. I slipped on my shirt and headed down the stairs. I would finish getting ready after I ate and help her down the stairs, if she needed it.

"Good morning, Ann." I smiled as I joined her in the kitchen. It looked like she had already been up a while. The kitchen smelled slightly sweet, something hot just coming out of the oven. Ann was an amazing cook, which was a good thing because neither Isabella or myself were.

"Morning! Where is Mrs. Isabella?" She asked as she looked behind me.

"Trying to get dressed." I answered, not looking at her. I knew what would come next.

"By herself?" She sighed heavily. I nodded and smirked. "I will go help her. Breakfast is on the stove. There is tea, too."

I chuckled as I watched her stomp out of the kitchen. Ann had become a god sent. Once we learned that Isabella was pregnant it was difficult for me to leave her alone. Only because of Ann was I able to. I knew in my mind that I had to work, to make money for us, but my heart screamed for me to never leave my lovely bride's side. Even now it was difficult. That is why Isabella normally won our morning little arguments for me to stay longer. I would do anything to stay with her just a second longer. Time with her was precious.

I grabbed a biscuit from the stove and covered it with butter and jam before fixing a cup of tea. I was running a little behind and needed to hurry. I didn't even bother to sit down, which normally I would get fussed at for. But, I was alone so I shoved it quickly in my mouth and then chased it with the warm, slightly sweet, tea. I wiped my mouth with a napkin after decided to skip another cup.

I moved to go back upstairs to finish to getting ready but as I passed the front door I heard something outside. The sound of horses and slamming doors. I peaked out of the nearby window and blanched white. A carriage bearing the royal seal of Isabella's home sat in the street in front of our tiny home.

I cursed myself for being unarmed. I had become too comfortable. It made me lazy. But, it was too late to do anything about it now. In the future I would just have to be more careful. I pressed myself to the wall. There was no knock, no pretense to their entering. They just burst inside.

I reared back and punched as hard as possible not even looking to see who I hit before I did. The first figure went to the ground with a loud thud, but I did not knock him out. I internally groaned when I recognized the blond hair. But, I didn't have time to dwell on it though.

A dark man lunged for me, trying to pin me to the wall. I fought back, but the man was steady on his feet. We pushed on each other's shoulders, growling and groaning as we fought for control.

I pressed my knee into his gut, but he barely moved. He was solid muscle. His eyes watered as he shoved me back hard, pressing me against the door. His heavy booted foot came down on one of my bare ones. I groaned loudly, baring my teeth at him. One of my hands went to his neck and began to squeeze.

"Whitlock, some help would be good here," he growled out through gritted teeth. His face was shaking as tears rolled from his eyes. His hands where on my shoulders, trying to push me back, but my arms were longer than his. My hands were bigger as well, easily wrapping one around his neck. If I could only get the other to join it, I could take him down. But, I was not in a position to do that at the moment.

Jasper clenched his jaw as he stood, stumbling to his feet. His eyes locked on mine. I could tell he was angry. I felt bad for punching him. He was my friend But, how was I suppose to know? I would apologize later. He would understand, I hoped.

"Whitlock!" He growled. "Help me!" The dark man's face starting to turn purple. Either from me or from his anger, I did not know.

Something flashed in his eyes. Something broke in Jasper. A quick, but hard, punch came from his huge fist. I closed my eyes, expecting a broken nose if his fist connected with my face, at the very least. It never came though. The pressure from the short man's strong hands fell away. I opened my eyes when I heard his body hit the floor.

"Damn it all, my jaw hurts!" Jasper complained. As he leaned against the door way.

I laughed nervously, feeling the strain go to my head. I felt dizzy and shaky. "I am sorry about that."

"It will be fine. Are you alright?" He asked, looking from me to the unconscious man on the floor.

"Fine." I nodded looking down at my shaking hands. "Who is that?"

"One of Jacob's men." He said, the anger coming back to his eyes. He kicked the man, hard. "Thinks he is better than everyone else in the world. Bastard."

I sighed and leaned against the wall. I closed my eyes, almost unable to speak. "How? How did you find us?"

"Rumors have spread. Some true, some not. Apparently this one was true." He smirked at me. "We have been looking for you for two months straight now."

I should have been more careful. But, I thought no one knew. The rumors were most likely coming from Volterra. I am sure it wouldn't take a tracker long to figure it out. I had been so careless. I cursed myself.

I opened my mouth to ask some more question but I heard the frantic cries of Isabella, stopping me. "Edward! Edward? Is everything alright?" She asked from the top of the stairs.

"It is fine, love. Though, you may want to stay up-"

Of course she did not listen. She never did. Why would she now? She was half way down the stairs when she could fully see the scene in front of her. I'm not sure how she could take this, but I was sure it was not well.

She stopped and gasped as she saw Jasper. She then took in the man on the floor. "No! I will not go back!" She shouted.

"Princess!" Jasper said in surprise, bowing his head automatically. Even with her dress you could tell she was extremely pregnant. There was no denying our relationship now if we wanted to. Though, I never would. I did nothing wrong.

She groaned, her eyes closed tightly as she clutched her stomach. Ann, who was behind her, tried to keep her from falling down the wall, but she was unable to stop her. Her tiny body was too heavy for the child.

I rushed to her side and suddenly realized that my bare feet were in something warm and wet. Isabella cried out, tears screaming down her red face.

I don't know who said it. But, it could have been me for all I knew. But the words echoed in my ears. "The baby!"

**Okay, here's the deal with this story. The chapters will be a tad shorter, but there will be more than what I expected. So, it's a fair trade, right? Regular updates for this story will be starting next week and they'll be Tuesdays and Saturdays. **

**If you want to know what's going on with me, go check out my profile. I don't want to write it a dozen times and I don't want to bore anyone who doesn't know. Also, if you haven't read my Christmas one shot, please do! It's Breakfast in bed and eggnog. How often do you see Carlisle and Esme?**

**So, who saw this coming? And I told you Ann would play a role! I just didn't throw her in there randomly.**


	21. Chapter 21

_The Princess_

Panic filled me and I thought that my heart might explode. It was beating so fast. Too fast. The blood whirled past my ears, clouding my vision as I sunk down the wall. Too much, too fast.

I knew they were fluttering around me, but I could only feel the wetness on my thighs and the pain in my hips. I was not prepared for this today. I needed to focus on other things.

"Isn't it too early?" Edward asked frantically to no one in particular, from what I could tell anyway. Though, I couldn't focus anyway.

"No. There isn't any blood. It is just the stress. We need to get her to bed." Ann said above me. "What about the doctor?" She asked, practical as always. She wasn't fourteen, she was forty. She was more mature than most adults Edward's age.

"I don't know if we need to run now or-" Edward started but was cut off by Jasper.

"No one else knows we are here. We'll have to deal with this idiot first though. I will go get Alice. She will help."

"Alice?" I asked weakly, but no one responded to me. I wonder if I spoke at all. I was a strong possibility that it was just in my head.

"Edward, get her to bed. I will stay with her. Girl, go fetch the doctor. Jasper, do you have enough time to deal with him before the doctor arrives?" I heard a familiar female voice ask. I smiled through my haze.

"Alice!" I croaked out.

"I am here, honey. It will be okay." I heard her say as something brushed through my hair. I realized it was her fingers. Every part of me was tingling.

I suddenly felt like I was floating. It took me a moment to realize I really was. Edward's strong arms were wrapped around my fragile body, carrying me up the stairs once again. He had done this so many times during the past few months but it was different now.

I felt something tighten in my gut and I cried out at the sudden pressure. "It hurts!" I sobbed weakly, tears streaming down my hot cheeks.

"I know, love. Someone is coming to help." Edward hushed.

He laid me on my side, undoing my ties and undressing me carefully. I felt the cool air on my bare skin, clearing my head somewhat. He left me in nothing but my under slip. I rolled on my back, pressing a hand to my forehead. My head was still swimming. "I'm scared." I admitted.

"Me, too. But, it will be fine, my love. I promise." He said, lightly kissing my forehead.

"Edward, go get some more pillows and towels, please." I heard Alice command in her strong, yet high pitched, voice.

"Alice," I smiled, seeing her clearly for the first time in months.

She had the water basin in her hands, along with a hand towel. She dipped it in the water, ringing it out carefully. "How are you feeling, cousin?" She asked, smiling as she dabbed my forehead lightly.

"I have felt better," I teased breathlessly. I grit my teeth, feeling another pain. I swallowed hard when it passed. "How are you?" I asked, trying to carry on the conversation.

"I'm well. You missed my wedding though. I see I have missed yours as well." She said as she ran the cloth over my neck. Everything seemed so tender.

"I have missed you. I'm glad you are here now." I told her, taking her free hand in mine.

She squeezed gently. "Me, too."

"I've brought the doctor!" Ann said as she rushed into the room. The old gnome of a man followed her. I didn't honestly like him that much but he was one of the best doctors in the city. Edward wanted only the best care for me and our child.

"Hello, doctor." I said weakly.

"Can you tell how far apart her contractions are?" He asked Alice directly.

"Every five minutes, it seems." She answered. I hadn't even realized. I couldn't even figure out how she knew that. Though, my head was still a daze and I was having trouble seeing straight.

"It should not be long now."

o o o o o o

"One more push," the doctor said a few hours later.

Ann was holding one leg, Alice the other. They were holding them up, bending them at the knee for me. I had no strength to do it myself. I was tired, in pain, and panting for breath that never seem to come. "It hurts!" I screamed for the millionth time today.

"One more and it's over." Alice tried to reassure me softly. "We are here."

"I want Edward!" I said, crying as I leaned my head back. Hair was sticking to myself and I wanted nothing more than to push it away, but I didn't seem to be able to. My fingers were too tightly gripping my wooden headboard.

"Dammit! One more and you can see him and your baby. Now push!" The doctor said forcefully.

I finally did as I was told and pushed with all my might. I screamed loudly, grabbing tighter to the headboard for support. It did nothing to help. Nothing could help the pain I was in. It was horrible. It was the worst pain I had ever felt in my life. I wanted it to be over and soon. I could not stand much more of it.

I closed my eyes and the next thing I heard was a loud cry. But, it was not my own. I felt too tired to open my eyes to see who was making the noise. I just knew that the pain had slowed for a moment. I sighed in relief, relaxing my too tense body.

"It's a boy!" Alice clapped. "You have a son!"

"I have a son." I repeated, letting the information soak in. But, I was just too tired. The next thing I knew I was asleep.

O o o o o o O

"Hush, little one. Mommy is sleeping. She has had a very stressful day." I heard Edward say in a light voice I had never heard him use before. I slowly opened my eyes and saw Edward holding a little white bundle in his strong arms. I also realized it was dark. The day had passed in a painful blur.

"I bet he is hungry." I said softly once I realized that he was whimpering.

"Isabella!" Edward said, popping up from his seat, still holding the baby carefully in his arms. It seemed so very small. "How do you feel?"

"Sore." I admitted. "Can I see him?"

"Of course," he smiled brightly. He moved over to me, carefully handing me the bundle. "We have been waiting for you." He sat beside me, careful not to move the bed too much.

I looked down at the little bundle. He had my brown hair and Edward's emerald green eyes. His skin was soft peach, and a slight blush colored his cheeks and nose. The baby pursed his lips, making a little popping noise with them. He turned his head to my chest, trying to snuggle in, it would seem.

"I think he is hungry." Edward said as he stroked my cheek gingerly, as if I could break at any moment.

I felt nervous about doing this. I had seen women do this before. I knew the general idea. I carefully arranged him and he latched on instantly onto my too tender nipple, surprising me. I gasped, surprised at the tugging sensation he was creating with his tiny mouth.

"This is so strange." I admitted, looking up at my husband.

Edward chuckled. "I'm sorry."

"Where is everyone?" I asked as I leaned back against him, the baby still nursing.

"Sleeping." He answered, stroking my arm as he watched our nursing son. He seemed to be in a world of his own.

"The other...?"

"Taken care of." He said, looking away.

"Do I want to know?" I asked. He shook his head, still not looking at me.

"He will not be bothering us anytime soon."

"Does he live?" I cringed, waiting for the answer.

"Yes." He answered but said nothing else. I knew his was the end of the conversation. I knew whatever he did was to protect me, and our family. I could not blame him for anything he did.

"We need to name him." I said as I stroked the child's soft cheek. I wanted to change the subject to something much lighter. I wanted to see my husband smile again.

"Do you have any ideas, my love?"

I blushed and nodded. I had not told him of my ideas yet. I had a few if he did not like this one, but it was honestly my favorite. "Charles Anthony." I knew he probably wouldn't like the fact that I was naming him after my father. And though I did not like what he did, I still loved the man.

"Charles Anthony Masen. That is a fine name, my love." He smiled, kissing the top of my head.

I felt the pulling at my chest slow and look down to see a sleeping child nuzzled happily into my skin. I tucked the blanket tighter around him, not wanting him to get cold. Edward wrapped his arm around me carefully.

"I love you. Both of you." I told them in a soft voice.

"We love you, too," Edward said softly.

I fell asleep before I could hear anything else. When I woke again it was daylight, but early morning. I was completely alone, but I could hear sounds around the house. Everyone was already up, even though it was extremely early in the morning.

I decided to stand slowly. I went to the vanity and winced at what I saw. I looked horrible. My hand searched for my brush blindly, but I could not find it. The vanity was cleaned of all of my personal items. I went to the closet and found only one dress and one pair of shoes waiting for me.

"Isabella! You're awake!" Ann said brightly as she entered the room. She had a tray of food. I didn't feel very hungry but I need to eat. I didn't want to get sick and become unable to feed my son. I had to think of only him right now.

"Where is everything?" I asked as I sat back down on the bed.

"Edward thinks we should run again." She said with a sigh. "He is right, I just wish it wasn't so soon. You should not travel."

"I will be fine." I assured her.

"Someone is hungry!" Alice said brightly as she entered the room with my tiny baby boy. He was crying softly, his face red.

"Oh, my darling." I cooed as I brought him to my chest. He latched on, greedily feeding. He had only done this once before but he seem to already know what to do.

"Where are we going?" I asked Alice, still watching my son.

"Home."

"Home?" I asked, confused, finally looking up at her.

"We are going to Edward's family estate. Once you are settled I am going to my father. We think he will be able to get your father to leave you alone once he learns that you have a son."

"Or, kill us all." I sighed.

"It will work. We will figure this out." Alice said, patting my knee.

"I am so glad you are here." I sighed.

"I couldn't miss the birth of this little angel." She cooed happily.

After he finished eating, Ann took the baby down for his nap so I could get ready and pack the things I wanted. Alice had already taken care of the dresses. But first, I had to get dressed myself.

Alice helped me undress, extremely gentle with my tender body. She combed her fingers through my hair in an attempt to tame it. It was futile. I needed a bath before we left, to say the very least.

"May I have a minute with my wife?" Edward asked from the doorway.

"Of course," Alice winked me at me. "I will go help Ann with the baby."

"Are you up for traveling?" He asked as he came behind me, lightly kissing my neck.

"How will we be traveling?" I asked, ignoring his question.

"A day by carriage, then a week on ship. Another day by-"

"I will be fine." I sighed. I didn't want to hear anymore. I knew it was going to be a hard journey no matter what.

"We will stay another day. You're not ready." He said softly.

"Every day we stay I put us in danger. We will leave as soon as possible."

He sighed heavily, rubbing his hand over his face. "We will leave in the morning, if you are sure."

"I am sure."

**Hey guys! Wow! What a number of reviews for a comeback! I'm really glad you enjoyed it. I know you are all glad the baby is okay. **

**Just to let you know I have a new contest, with my awesome friends, going on. Go to my profile to check out the rules and to find an example! I promise it'll be fun. **

**So, they're going to run again? What do you think is going to happen?**


	22. Chapter 22

_The Guard_

I hated that we had to leave so soon. I worried about my fragile wife. Though her delivery went well, from what the doctor said, I worried that it was too soon for her to be bouncing around in the carriage. But, it was better than riding a horse. But, she was more stubborn than me and she said she was ready. So, I could not argue with her. Even if I could, it was for the best.

No one knew where we were... for now. But, how long would it stay that way? Jasper had found us. And, yes, he was good at what he did but there were others who were just as good if not better. We were simply lucky that Emmett convinced the king that Jasper would be the best choice to search for us, since he knew me so well. Along with his wife, who would serve as her handmaiden once found. It was nice to have friends on our side. But, of course, they could not shake away the help of Jacob and his kingdom without bringing suspicion to themselves. It wouldn't take too long for them to figure that something went wrong with their little search party. It was better to travel now when it was not so rushed. When we could think out everything we needed to do. We could go with more of our personal items. I didn't want to start all over again. I enjoyed my life and Isabella deserved better.

After we had taken care of the idiot guard the night of Charles' delivery we removed all signs of royalty from the carriage. We didn't want to bring any more attention to ourselves than was necessary. After that we began to pack as much as we could into a few trunks. Mainly clothing, cooking supplies, and all of the baby things we had acquired already. We all took turns taking care of my beautiful son through the night, packing, and looking after my exhausted love.

My son was perfect. His lips were so much like hers, full and soft. Soft curls covered his beautiful head, his long thick eyelashes batting up innocently at me. He had only been here for such a short period of time but I already loved him so strongly. He whimpered for his mother and I waited as long as I could before I went to her room. I knew she was tired, not that I blamed her, but the child needed to eat.

Of course, she pretended like nothing was wrong. I could see the pain in her eyes. Then and Now. Especially now that we were bouncing around in the carriage. Her arms were crossed over her tender full breasts as she pouted a little bit. But, I knew the pout had nothing to do about the pain she was in.

"You know, I would like to hold my son for more than just feedings." She complained for the third or fourth time today.

Jasper was taking his turn at handling the reigns so Alice and Ann were huddled together, cooing over the sleeping baby. Even Jasper had become fond of him already and held Charles whenever he could pull him from the women. That was an almost impossible task. I had barely gotten to hold him myself, it seemed.

"I think they have stolen him." I said in a teasing whisper, loud enough so everyone could hear.

"I think you are right." She smirked. "Alice, why don't you have one of your own and give me mine back?"

For the first time ever I saw Alice blush brightly. Red stained her cheeks and nose as her eyes went downcast. Ann began to giggle at our little display. Isabella joined her in laughing and Alice sourly stuck her tongue out at them both. It would seem we had found the one thing that could embarrass Alice, which was a surprise. She was so open with her affections with Jasper that I thought talk of children would be normal for her.

Charles began to whimper quietly and Alice handed her back to my lovely wife. She sighed heavily, rolling her eyes at a smirking Alice. If I hadn't known better I would have thought they were sisters. They teased each other, but you could see the love between them.

A couple hours later, I finally got my turn at holding my son. But, only because all of the women had fallen asleep on top of each other, under a blanket. It had become dark outside. I held him tightly, admiring his sleeping his face with a small smile when the carriage finally stopped.

"We are outside the city." Jasper said as he opened the door. "What do we do now?" He said in a low voice once he saw that the girls were asleep.

I looked at the girls, and my sleeping son trying to think of what to do. "We will find an inn for the night. In the morning we will sell the carriage and search for passage."

"What about the horses?" He asked quietly.

"We book passage for them as well. We will obtain more once we arrive back. Here, take the boy. I will take over from here." I said, starting to stand.

Jasper shook his head. "Hold your son. This part of the journey is almost done. I can handle it."

"Thank you." I smiled at him.

It didn't take long to find an inn. We bought three rooms for the night, Ann deciding to take care of Charles so that my love could get some more sleep. Isabella was still so tired and didn't even stir once I picked her up to take her to the room.

I laid her carefully on the bed, removing her shoes before shifting her under the covers as gently as possible. I did not want to cause her anymore pain. Once I lightly kissed her lips did she finally move though.

"The baby," she whimpered, her hands reaching out to me.

"Is safe and sound." I assured her, running my hand over her cheek gingerly.

"But, what if he gets hungry..." She tried to argue, her eyes already starting to droop once again.

"It is taken care of." I said, running my fingers through her hair. "We have milk for the night, if he gets hungry."

"If you are sure." She mumbled before rolling over, snuggling into the pillows. I chuckled and moved to lay down beside her. She curled into my side, her hands gripping my shirt. My arm wrapped around her waist, pulling her closer to me.

"I love you, my darling." I whispered in her hair before kissing the top of her head. "You have given me the best gifts in the world."

o o o o o o

It didn't take us long to find a ship going in the direction we needed. But, they were not setting sail until the next day. That was fine though. We had things to buy and to sell. We reserved our cabins and set along the docks to head back towards the market place.

We had decided to leave the carriage for a bit and walk around. Ann decided to stay with the horses and Charles, since he was sleeping. I think she just enjoyed holding him. In her way, she was his sister or perhaps an aunt. It didn't really matter, because she cared about him. After ensuring her that we would not be too long, we left on foot.

I was lost to my own little world, holding my wife's delicate hand. I thought about the journey ahead of us, and our lives after that. It was so much to consider. Alice, of course, pulled me out of my thoughts. "Shopping!" She clapped excitedly. "I haven't shopped in ages!" She complained.

Isabella rolled her eyes, "This is not a pleasure cruise, dear cousin."

Alice dismissed her with a wave of her hand. "I am determined to have a good time."

"You have fun no matter what you are doing." My lovely wife said sarcastically.

"Aren't you jealous?" Alice replied with a giggle.

Jasper smiled at his bubbly wife. But, thankfully, practical as ever he changed the subject. "What do we need to do next?"

"We need to get some basic supplies so we don't have to stay in one place for too long. I am sure the king's guards are looking for me." I explained quietly.

Jasper nodded and opened his mouth to speak but Alice interrupted him. "And, we need to buy some things for the baby!"

"He has all that he needs for now." Isabella said defensively. She had personally picked out all of the things that he had now and I could tell that she did not like someone thinking that she was not taking care of our son properly.

"For now! Soon, he will need toys and-" Alice began, listing things off on her tiny fingers.

"Alice, we do not have the room for all of that. As it is we are going to have buy another wagon or something like that once we get there." I sighed. I wanted to end this before it got too far out of hand or upset Isabella anymore.

She pouted, her arms crossed over her chest. "Fine." But, before she could get anymore upset we entered the market, taking her mind off of what I just said completely. She grabbed Jasper by the hand, leading him off to God knows where. "Come on!"

It was early in the morning so the areas was packed with people. Fresh foods and flowers colored the stalls. Animal noises filled the air. Sweet and spicy scents also filled the air, the street vendors cooking away.

"Mm, I am hungry." Isabella mused as she wrapped her arm around mine.

I smiled. It had been the first time in days that she wanted food. She had eaten, but she had not been happy about it. We had been basically forcing her. "Come then. Let us get you some breakfast." I smiled at her, lightly kissing her cheek.

She grinned at me brightly. She began to tug me towards a stall that had fruit pies, something she hadn't had in a while. I laughed at her eagerness. It was nice to see that she had gotten some of her energy back. She was starting to seem more like my lover again. I was beginning to miss her.

Before we reached the stall though she bumped into someone, tripping over her own feet. I caught her by the waist before she could hit the ground. Bella laughed softly, her arms around my neck. I grinned at her, unable not to not return her smile, and brought her back carefully to her feet.

She placed a hand on the shoulder of the man she practically knocked over, his back turned to us. "Pardon!" She apologized, a laugh still in her voice.

"No harm-" He began but stopped abruptly when he turned to look at us completely. "You!" He hissed.

It took me only a moment to realize who this was. James' surprised face turned angry, his eyes practically glowing red.

"We do not want trouble." Isabella pleaded in a soft voice. I'm not sure if she was directing her pleads towards me or him. We had both taken a defensive stance, angry scowls on our faces.

"Too late, little lovely." He said sarcastically to Isabella. "He started this." James stated coldly, his eyes practically burning a hole in my flesh.

"And, I will finish it if I need to. I suggest you leave." I growled at him.

"Afraid of what might happen if I do not? She will see a real man fight and beg me to-"

"Real men treat women with respect." Isabella snapped, her royal presence making itself known for the first time in months. She would not take that from anyone.

"Sharp tongue. I have better uses for it." He purred at her, his eyes raking over her soft body.

Isabella made a disgusted face, causing him to laugh. "Enough. Leave, now!" I demanded.

He shook his head, not even looking at me. "No. Not enough. I think I will take the girl... let her apologize properly."

I snapped. No one would disrespect her in this way. I lunged forward and punched towards his face. He dodged, but just barely, because I still clipped his jaw. Around us there were screams of women and shouts of men. "Apologize!" I growled.

"As soon as she apologizes... on her back."

I lunged at him once again, this time knocking him off balance. By this time Jasper and Alice were by our side. Jasper looked angry, Alice surprised. Jasper stood tall and strong by my side while Alice grabbed Isabella, trying to pull her back.

"What is going on here?" Jasper demanded in a commanding voice.

"Nothing. Lets go." I said, resisting the urge to kick the bastard at my feet. It would do no one any good if I fought today. We had other things to focus on.

"I am not done with you!" James hissed as he tried to stand.

Isabella took my hand, squeezing it hard, and tugged me back. I turned my back to him. I never should have. I should have known better. Because, in doing so I made a horrible mistake.

**Everyone together... DUM DUM DUH! Okay, sorry, done. Did you guys forget about James? Hm? Jacob wasn't the only bad guy in this story.**

**So, I have this awesome contest going on with my friends. I have two examples up for it. Blood Pops and The Brides. Check them out and let me know what you think! Both lemons, and if you want something a little darker, check out the Brides. Better yet, write something for the contest! That would be awesome!**

**So, what is going to happen next?**


	23. Chapter 23

_The Princess_

I could not believe our horrible luck. Or, perhaps it was simply my luck. I certainly hoped that my children would not inherent it. I would, of course, trip over the worst being possible. At the worst possible time.

I did not care what he said to me. It did not matter. They were just words. He was a vile and stupid creature who only knew how to spew venom. He could say whatever he wanted to me. It effected nothing. I knew what a real man was like and would not be swayed or embarrassed by filth like him.

"Come, darling. Lets go. I'm not hungry anymore." I pleaded with Edward, tugging him back with me.

He nodded slowly, even though he still looked angry, and started to walk away with me. I could tell that he did not want to. He wanted to finish what he had started. I would not allow that to happen. Not when he had his son to look after. We were less than two feet away when I heard Jasper shout. "Edward! Look out!"

Edward turned quickly, pushing me out of the way. I stumbled a little bit, almost falling behind him. It took me a second to realize that James' hands were not empty. Something silver was in his hand, a knife. I screamed loudly. "NO!"

This could not be happening.

Edward pushed James back but he went forward once again. Edward swayed out of the way, once again pushing the pirate by the shoulders. I whimpered at the sight of them fighting, fearing flowing over my body. Jasper slammed me and Alice further out of the way. "Go! Run!" He commanded in a strong voice.

"No!" I shrieked, not caring what he did or said to me. That was my husband standing against an armed man. "Edward!"

"He will be fine!" Alice tried to reassure me in a rush. I wondered if she truly believed that. I did not. She started to tug on my arm, trying with no luck to get me to come with her.

"No!" I sobbed, trying to pull out of her tight grip. She was strong for being so small. Both hands held firm around my wrist, still pulling me backwards.

"I will be with him. We are trained to do this! Go!" Jasper hissed before returning to the scuffle. He knew there was nothing else he could say and he had no more time to waist with us. We were not in direct danger at the moment. He had to help Edward now.

Alice started tugging me towards the exit of the market. People were rushing towards the fight, making it hard for her to move. I finally went along with her but once again, my luck caught up with me. I tripped, falling head first into a woman, who in turn fell straight to the ground.

"So sorry," I breathed, trying to get back to my feet quickly. My sides already ached, along with my head.

"You... you..." The redhead Victoria sputtered as she took in who it was. I had no doubt that she remembered me, just as Edward and I remembered James.

Alice pulled me to my feet, not seeming to notice the piercing gaze of the woman on the ground. I was too in shock to move myself. My eyes were wide with fright and surprise, my heart sputtering loudly in my chest. I tried to say something, anything, but nothing came out. I had no idea if she knew what was going on. But, I am sure she was not happy with the fact that Edward had already punched James, twice.

We stared at each other for a long moment until we heard several loud screams behind us, Alice still tugging on me all the while. We all turned, automatically, towards the noise, Alice's hands dropping from my wrist. Then everything went silent. I could barely make out the scene that seem to play out in slow motion before me. My whole world stopped at that second.

Jasper was to the side, a small cut on his lip. It looked like he had been punched. His mouth was moving but I could not make out the words, his chest heaving as he tried to catch his breath. Slowly, I took in my husband. He was hunched over, heaving as he tried to catch his breath. I could see blood dripping from a large gash on his cheek. But, that was minor. I screamed as I realized his blood soaked hands were clutching his stomach.

_No!_

"Oh, god!" Victoria whispered. But, I could hear it. I could have heard it from miles away. The pain in her voice soaked into my body, freezing me.

That is when I realized the state that James was in. He laid lifeless on the ground. His chest did not move and his eyes were unseeing as they looked up towards the sky. Blood spewed from a knife wound in his gut, but the killing blow was in his chest. His own dagger was shoved into upper left side of his chest, embedded to the hilt.

It took of a few seconds to take this all in. But, it seemed like a life time to me. I wondered briefly if it was the same for Victoria and Alice as well. I am sure they felt the same pain as me. Victoria's was ten times worse though.

Edward and Jasper started to push their way through the crowd, bringing everything back to life in a seconds time. "I told you to run!" Jasper growled, grabbing Alice's arm as he moved her forward.

"Edward!" Was the only word I could get out. Nothing else was in my mind as I took in his bloody shirt and several cuts and bruises that were already forming on his lovely cream colored skin.

"I am fine! Isabella, run!" He commanded.

"James!" Victoria whimpered. "Oh, god!" She screamed loudly as she slouched by her husband's dead form. Her hands touched him all over, as if trying to bring him back to life. Her eyes went back to us. "I will kill you! All of you! James!"

Her anguished screams echoed through my ears, repeating over and over again. Her horrified face was forever ingrained in my brain. I felt horrible for her, but he brought it onto himself. She would never care about that. She would only care that she had lost her husband to the hands of mine. Though, I suppose I could not blame her. I would have felt the same way if it was the other way around.

"Run!" Edward commanded again when I did not budge. He sighed heavily and picked me up when he saw that I was still unmoving, despite his words, throwing me over his shoulder.

The pain in my gut was strong, but I knew this was no time to complain about it. Edward gripped me tightly by the legs while he ran back towards the carriage. He carried me like I was nothing in his arms, not losing any of his normal speed. He was always so fast and I knew that I would never be able to keep up with him on foot.

"What is going on?" Ann asked, her face confused, when Edward practically threw me inside of the large coach. She had my sleeping son in her arms, hugging him tightly to her chest. Alice climbed in next, breathing heavily with a hand on her chest.

"I would like to know that, too." Alice complained as she leaned her head back, closing her eyes as she continued to catch her breath.

The carriage lurched forward with great speed. Both Jasper and Edward were up front, steering us in the right direction. I am sure they were ready to protect us again at a moments notice. The speed of it all jerked us around in the back though. Charles began to cry as he awoke, unhappy about the whole thing, and I took him into my arms, holding him tightly to me. I buried my face in his soft white linens, trying to get Victoria's face out of my head.

"Well?" Ann said, waiting for my answer. I looked up to see two waiting faces. I could not not tell them. They deserved to know.

I sighed heavily. I started from the beginning, telling them everything. I hope Edward was telling Jasper the same because I do not think I could have repeated it again. I wanted to get James and his tortured wife out of my head for forever.

"So, basically, you make friends where ever you go?" Alice concluded sarcastically.

"Something like that," I sighed. I could not look at them so I continue to rock my son, looking without seeing out the window. I stroked his hair, soothing him quietly.

We didn't go for very long, which surprised me. Once we were safely away in the woods the men stopped. We had been silent for most of the rest of the ride. All except for Charles who demanded to be feed. But, there was nothing anyone wanted to talk about. We were all too sad.

Edward pulled the door open quickly. "Are you alright?" He asked, looking directly at me.

"Edward, your face..." I said, standing to get a better look at him, the baby still in my arms.

"I am fine. Are you alright?" He asked again, looking down at his feet.

"I am fine, my love." I moved towards him and he took a step back. "Edward, what is wrong?" I asked, moving towards him again. I ignored him when he flinched.

"You probably think I am a monster." He said quietly, looking at anything but me.

"Isabella, let me have Charles. I think he needs to be changed." Ann said from behind me. I almost forgot that I was holding him. I was too worried about Edward.

"I will help." Alice added quickly. Before I could say anything else the two of them took my son, his bag, and bolted out of the carriage, pushing Edward out of the way in their rush to give us privacy. He did not move back once they left, he simply stood there, his hand on the door.

"I could never think you were a monster." I said softly.

"How could you not? I just killed a man before your eyes." He scowled at himself.

"Get in this coach." I demanded. He looked utterly surprised. I was not going to allow him to pull away from me. Not now, not when I needed him. We all needed him.

"Isabella-"

"Get in. Now!" I said, moving away from the door and sitting down with an ungraceful plop.

He sighed heavily and climbed inside. I noticed that the cut on his face had stopped bleeding but it would need some mending. There was blood on his shirt, but not his own. There were still spots of blood on his hand, but I would say nothing about it. It didn't matter. I closed the door behind him quickly.

"Isabella, I am sorry. You must-" He began but I cut him off quickly before he could say anything else.

"You were a soldier?" I asked.

"You know the answer to that." He sighed heavily, looking down at his lap.

"You have killed before." I stated. It wasn't a question. I knew he had.

"Yes," he whispered softly.

"Was there any other way?" I asked in a firm voice.

"Perhaps. It just happened though. I... I did not mean to."

"Would you protect me, no matter what?" I asked again, this time making sure my voice was softer.

"You know the answer to that as well." Edward sighed again.

"So, you were simply doing your duty?" I concluded.

"As your guard, I suppose. Yes." He looked away, his eyes peering at nothing.

"No. As my husband." I corrected him quietly.

"Why would you wish me to be to be that when you have seen what a monster I can be?" He growled softly.

"Does your actions change your love for me?" I demanded, wanting to know the answer right away.

His eyes snapped towards me, growing wide with surprise and shock. "Of course not."

"Then why would it change mine?"

"Because... I-"

I had to stop this. I launched myself towards him, wrapping my arms tightly around his neck. My lips crashed against his as I slid completely into his lap. It took a moment for his lips to soften to mine, mold to them. Something primal in him snapped as he grabbed my waist.

We kissed furiously, my tongue slipping into his mouth. He sucked on it greedily, causing me to moan loudly. My fingers went into his fair, tugging him as close as possible to me. His hands massaged my back, rubbing up and down from my shoulders to my bottom. Even in my uncomfortable state after having the baby, it sent a shock wave through my system.

"I am sorry he said those crude things to you." He whispered as he pulled away, his lips only a breath away from mine.

"I do not care what he said to me. It does not matter." I replied back to him, stroking his hair.

He ran his fingers gingerly through my hair. "Isabella, I love you." He said suddenly, the emotion brewing in his amazing green eyes.

I carefully traced my fingers over his full peach colored lips. "I love you as well, Edward."

We kissed again, but this time it was slower, more gentle. In it's own way it was far more passionate. I could feel his love for me in every slow and gentle movement.

I heard a cough beside us. I instantly flushed red. I turned my gaze towards the door. Jasper was there, looking mainly at his feet. "I am sorry. I do hate to interrupt but I think we have been followed."

**Dammit at the cliffies huh? You will never guess who is there... muahahahaha**


	24. Chapter 24

_**The guard**_

I launched myself out of the carriage after quickly and carefully arrange Isabella on the the seat. Jasper must not have thought it was much of a threat if he was acting this way, but I was not going to take any chances right now. It was not the right time. My family's safety came first.

"Stay here." I told my wife. It was not a request.

"Edward? She called after me but I turned back quickly and gave her a warning glare. Now was not the time to argue with me. Hopefully she was smart enough to think that right now.

"Girls, get inside." Jasper demanded in a low voice. Alice nodded quickly and took the baby and Ann inside the carriage with Isabella. I made sure the door was shut behind them before I spoke.

"What direction?" I asked Jasper quietly.

"Same direction as we came." He said back, nodding his head towards the trees.

"How many?" I asked, assessing the situation.

"Just one, I think. On foot. No horses it would seem." He whispered.

"How did they catch up with us on foot?" I asked, confused. We headed out of there pretty fast.

"Perhaps they left their horses when they got closer. We didn't go that far out of the city." He said, reasonable as always. "They could have left them about a mile back."

"But, on foot?" I asked again. "Could they catch up that quickly?"

I heard a twig crack and both of our heads snapped in that direction in which the noise came. I took out my sword, Jasper doing the same. After looking at each other for a moment, having a silent conversation we headed off into the woods in different directions. We would come on either side of the person, giving them fewer escape routes.

Slowly and silently we came around, creeping through the forest bed, coming to either side of the intruder. At the same time we both launched forward towards the dark slumped figure hiding poorly in the bushes. It wasn't an animal, which was the easiest thing I could notice about it. But, I could not tell if it was male or female.

"Show yourself!" I shouted.

Much to my surprise the figure screamed, loudly, curling into a tight little ball. "Don't hurt me!" The young male voice yelped.

"Stand up!" Jasper growled fiercely, his sword pointed directly at the trembling figure. It had been years since I had heard him speak like this. Now I had heard it twice in one day. I would not like to be on the receiving end of it.

The shirtless figure slowly rose, his hands raised to show that he had nothing hidden within them. He was a dark skinned young man with long black hair that just brushed his shoulders. He looked vaguely familiar, but for the some reason I could not place him. _I was not going to take any chances, _I kept repeating in my head

"Why are you here?" I asked in a threatening tone.

"I followed you." He whimpered.

"How?" Jasper glared.

"I saw what you happened in the market place and I followed your carriage."

"On horse?" I raised an eyebrow, waiting for his answer. "Or, on foot?"

He nodded slowly before he quietly spoke. "Yes, on foot. I lost it for a little while but I tracked it here."

Jasper sent me a look over the boy's head before he spoke. He was surprised to hear this as much as I was. This young man had quite a talent with both speed and tracking if he could follow us and find us this quickly. "Why did you follow us here?"

"I was... I hoped- Um, I do not know!" He whined loudly. "I saw what you did to Master James and-"

"Wanted revenge?" Jasper growled, cutting him off.

"No!" He whimpered in a high pitched tone.

"You are lying!" I shouted, pointing the sword directly towards his face. "I demand the truth. Now!"

"Wait! Stop!" I heard a female voice behind me say. I fought the urge to scream and pull my hair. _Isabella. _She did the same thing at the house when Jasper and Alice first came. And look what happened then? She was going to kill herself simply by not listening to me.

"Do you ever listen?" I muttered under my breath.

She either ignored me or did not hear me as she advanced forward. I am sure I would find the answer to that out later. Her eyes narrowed on the tanned young boy. "Seth?" She asked in a quiet voice.

"Yes, miss?" The boy said, blushing and ducking his head. He had a small smile on his lips. I could tell already that he had a slight crush on my wife.

"Put your swords down. He does not mean us any harm." Isabella said in a firm voice.

"Isabella-" I began but was cut off quickly.

"You're scaring him!" Put them down!" She demanded again. Her lips were set in a tight line, her eyes firm. Her hands were up, like she would hold off Jasper and myself if she needed to.

"But, princess..." Jasper started, trying to reason with her. "He could be a danger to you. We are simply trying to protect you."

"Princess?" The boy uttered, looking utterly starstruck.

"Did you come here to cause me, or my family, any harm?" She asked, slowly moving towards the young man.

"No, miss." He said, his eyes downcast.

"Then, why are you here?" I asked, getting frustrated with this whole thing.

"I-I I was h-hoping you c-could h-help me!" He began to cry, the stress of two swords being pointed at him finally breaking him down.

Isabella slapped my shoulder, surprising me. "See! You scared him. Put them away."

"Help? Help with what?" Jasper asked as he slowly lowered his blade, but not putting it away.

"I-I do not w-want to be on that ship anymore! And, you w-were so nice to me before! And, you took out James and I thought it was my only chance to escape! Master Laurent is just as cruel and-"

I finally remembered who this young man was. He was the young gentlemen that danced with Isabella that night on the ship. I still did not trust him, even if I could place his face. Isabella, of course, thought differently.

"Hush, dear. It will be alright." Isabella said, moving past me and embracing the young shaking boy. The young man wrapped his arms around her. He seemed so much like a child in doing so, but he was still a couple inches taller than her. He could hurt her easily if he wanted to.

"Isabella!" I snapped. Did she think nothing of her own life?

She shot me a severe glare, still holding the boy to her. His face was buried in her shoulder. I lowered my sword, not wanting to accidentally hurt her. If he moved too quickly in my direction he could impale her on my own sword. I could not live with myself if that happened.

"Dear, are you armed?" She asked in a soft soothing voice, pulling back gently to look at his face.

He shook his head, his face still pressed into the fabric of her dress. "James did not allow me to have anything sharp. He said I was too stupid."

"Alright then. Come with me." She said, tugging him past me.

"What do you think you are doing?" I growled, anger brewing in me. I was angry at being undermined. I was angry for being put in this place to begin with. I was angry because she was so much more worried about others than herself. I was even angrier at myself because that is one of the things I loved about her the most.

"Do not take that tone with me, Edward Masen." She snapped back. Jasper smirked at my surprised reaction. I should have known that was coming. She was taught not to take anyone's lip. She was royalty still, after all. Even with her husband.

"I-I c-can g-g-go if you w-wish." The boy whimpered, starting to cry harder. "I-I don't w-want t-t-to c-cause t-trouble."

"No, dear. You will come with us." Isabella assured him, stroking his hair as she did so. He gave her a small smile, his wet eyes shining at her words.

"What?" I growled.

"Seth, go to the carriage. I will be there in a moment." She said in the same mothering tone she had used before.

"Jasper, go with him." I said in a low voice, only looking at my wife who was now facing me, an angry expression on her beautiful, yet red, face. Her hands were on her hips as she faced me, standing as straight as possible.

"What are you doing?" I demanded when they were out of earshot.

"He is just a scared boy! He needs our help!"

"He is practically a man. A young man that worked for the man that I just killed. Do you not see the danger in that?" I asked in a harsh whisper. I fought the urge to grab her and shake her, violently. Maybe it would shake some sense into her.

"He will not harm me." She said with a nod of her head. I could tell she was utterly convinced of this little fact.

"How do you know?" I pleaded with her.

"I just know." She said, raising her chin in the air. I could tell there was no point to this. I was just frustrating myself further and wasting my breath. She had made up her mind and there was no changing it now.

"I do not like this." I said with a heavy sigh.

"I realize. But, I can not turn him away. He needs our help. Just like Ann." She said lightly, touching my arm.

"Ann was different." I tried to reason.

"They were both treated badly. They are both just children. They need our help. Would you have me turn away Ann as well?" She argued, crossing her arms over her chest.

"No! Of course not. You know I care for the girl." I said, pinching the bridge of my nose.

"Will you please trust me with this? I just know." She pleaded with me.

"There is no changing your mind, is there?" I sighed heavily, already knowing the answer. She shook her head. "As I thought. Fine." I said in defeat.

She grinned wildly at her victory. My day could not get any worse. My head was throbbing and my cheek hurt from the cut. I would have to bind it soon. I did not want infection to set in.

"We need to discuss our next move." I muttered, running my hand over my face. Isabella nodded her head quickly and grabbed my hand. We walked together towards the group, who was now all outside.

Jasper pulled me to the side. "Well?" He asked quietly so only I could hear.

"He stays." I breathed.

"I figured as much." He smirked.

"If you even think he is putting us in danger..." I trailed off, giving him a meaningful look.

Jasper nodded and repeated. "I figured as much."

**Hey everyone! No one even came close to who was after them. Jacob, Victoria, Emmett, or the King were far too obvious. I bet none of you even thought about him. **

**So, after this chapter there are 3 more chapters, and the epilogue. I finished writing it yesterday. And, let me tell you... No, nope. Can't give anything away. But, I was thinking that since I have this story all done and I want to get this out of the way, to free up some of my time that I would update this story more often...**

**So, here's the deal. Over 2500 people get an alert to this story. That is a BUNCH. If you want to see what happens in this story pretty quickly, I want 75 reviews for each of the coming chapters. As soon as I get them, I will update. If I don't get them, I'll update on my regular days, Tuesday and Saturday. **

**Yeah, I know, hostage situations are bad. But, I know you're curious... How will it all end?**


	25. Chapter 25

_**The Princess**_

In the end we decided to travel another couple of days by carriage to another port city. It took us a day to find a ship that would take us home. It would not be setting sail for a full week, and it would take a full week longer to travel by ship than the other one. Edward was not happy about it. Nor was anyone else really. Once we arrived back, it took another full week of travel to get to Edward's home, our home.

But, I love it. It was beautiful. Some parts of it did need work, it was true. But, I could not be happier to be here. It was large home, made mostly with bricks. Large windows let the light show through perfectly. There was even some furniture still inside. With Edward, Jasper, and Seth the house truly became a home again.

Seth was another thing. It had taken a while for Edward to warm up to Seth, but he did. As I knew he would. The boy was hard working and extremely polite. He was also kind. Seth also seem to have a bit of a crush on dear Ann, who though would never said that she returned his feelings, did.

It took almost two weeks to become completely settled. It was amazing how fast that time had passed. Alice and Jasper were leaving in the morning to go to the palace. They were sad to go as well. We were free here. No one bothered us. We could live our lives without worry about who was watching. Yes, there was a tiny village about a mile away, but they did not care. They did not care about what clothes we wore or how we talked to someone. They were gracious and kind, the people of the town.

"We are going on a picnic!" Alice announced brightly the afternoon before they left. She was playing with Charles on her lap as she sat in the living room. Smiling and cooing at him. He smiled a toothless wide grin. Everyone was around, doing their own things. Seth and Ann we playing a game. Jasper was reading, as was I. Edward was playing the piano.

"That sounds lovely." I smiled. "I will help you get everything together."

"I have already gotten it together already." She said wryly. She stood up and put Charles on her hip. "Come Jasper. Ann and Seth, you too."

My mouth gaped open. "What about us?" I pointed to Edward and I.

"You will just have to find your own lunch." Alice said, raising her little nose in the air. "Come on sweet baby! You need a little bit of sun, I think!" She said, bouncing Charles a little bit.

"You are taking my son, but not me?" I saw, a hand on my hip as I stood.

"Exactly." She grinned as she walked towards the front door. Jasper was already there with a basket. Seth had a blanket and was holding Ann's hand. They were all ready to go.

"Fine." I pouted. "Have your picnic."

Alice giggled lightly. "I will. And, I will enjoy it."

I suddenly felt Edward behind me. He had said nothing the entire time. I thought that was rather odd. Was he not offended by not being at least offered the chance to go? I turned to look at him. He was smiling slightly.

"Have a good afternoon." Jasper said with a little smile as they headed out the door.

"We will. You, too." Edward grinned, one of his hands running over my shoulder.

"You don't seem surprised." I muttered quietly.

"I gave them the idea." He said off handedly.

"Why would you do that?" I asked as I turned to look at him. He blushed slightly, a small smile covering his full lips and his eyes full of mischief.

"Because, it has been two months since I have made love to my beautiful wife." He said, running his hand up my neck. His fingers massaged my hair line, causing me to relax. But, only for a moment when I realized what he said.

"You told them that?" I flushed.

He chuckled. "Of course not, my darling. I told them that I wanted to have a private lunch with you. We don't get much time alone these days." Edward said wistfully, his hand still teasing me. He wasn't looking at my face though as he spoke. His eyes traced over the lines of my body, causing me to flush more.

"That is true." I whimpered as I looked down.

I wasn't sure if I was ready for him to see me like this. The baby had made me... fuller. My hips were wider, my breasts more rounded. I did not feel beautiful. But, the way he looked at me told me that he thought otherwise. He licked his bottom lip as his eyes traced over my cleavage. I expected him to say something, do something, but he didn't. Instead he picked me up swiftly, practically running me up the stairs.

"Edward!" I shrieked, giggling.

"What?" He asked innocently. Edward laid me back on the middle of the bed, hovering over me. "Did I do something wrong?"

Before I could answer him his lips began covering my neck, sucking and licking. My hands went to his shirt, tugging him closer to me. I felt like there was a fire between my legs. I needed him. I had missed him so much. "More," I whispered huskily.

He pulled the laces of my dress undone quickly. It was so much easier because these were in the front. Edward practically ripped the fabric from my chest. He groaned softly, running his hand gingerly over my breast.

"May I kiss them? Would it make you uncomfortable?" He asked, suddenly becoming shy. He didn't look at me as he asked the question.

I didn't answer him. I ran my fingers through his hair, tugging him downward. He smiled widely and went the rest of the way on his own. He was so gentle. Carefully, Edward trace his lips all over my full breasts. He massaged them with the softest of hands. His tongue flicked carefully over my swollen nipple.

"Oh, yes." I breathed, still tugging on his hair.

He did the same to the other breast, giving them equal treatment. When he was done his started to kiss down my stomach. His tongue circled my belly button. I moaned once again.

I do not know how he managed it. Or whenever he did. It always surprised me how into it I became. My world was lost to him. One moment I had a skirt on, the next I didn't and he left me in nothing but my stockings.

"You are glorious." He breathed as his lips scattered kissed all over my thighs. Edward gently took my legs, still worried about me being fragile, and placed them over his shoulders. Without any more teasing he dove in between my legs.

His tongue did tortuously wonderful things to me. He lapped eagerly at my swollen flesh, his talented fingers probing me. He had no idea what he did to me. Over and over again he worked me, worked my body.

"Edward!" I practically growled as I threw my head back. I felt every part of me tighten as I released.

But, he did not stop. Instead he increased his efforts. He brought my tender flesh in between his lips and suckled, flicking his tongue over it. Another wave hit me, crashing over my body with amazing force. "Again." He demanded as he pulled away with a little tug. As soon as the word left his mouth he recaptured my flesh.

I thrashed wildly, unable to do anything else. My hands gripped the bed sheets, afraid that I would pull his hair out if I held onto it. "EDWARD!" I screamed.

A second later he was on top of me. He grabbed the back of my head, pushing it upwards somewhat. My head lulled to the side as his mouth ravished my overly sensitive neck. He became rougher as his own desire grew. He nipped and bit, sucking hard.

"I want you in me." I begged.

That's when I realized he was still wearing clothing. I growled this time, pulling his shirt over his head. When his head lifted I took the chance to kiss his lips. I forced my own against his, kissing his furiously. He took my face in both hands, kissing me hard, as I worked off his pants. He had already taken off his boots. Using my feet to push them off completely. As soon as they hit the floor I felt him at my entrance.

"I want you." He whispered against my lips.

"Take me." I replied huskily, pressing my hips upwards.

He hissed in pleasure as he filled me. I groaned, my hands going to his shoulders as I held on for dear life. My eyes rolled back into my head. I had forgotten what it was like for him to fill me like this.

Edward's arms wrapped around my waist, pulling me closer to him as we moved together. Every inch of our flesh was pressed together. My arms wrapped around his neck, my face buried in his flesh. I breathed in his musky scent, his slight beard tickling my flesh pleasantly. "Oh, my darling. Oh, my sweet love." He chanted over and over again breathlessly in my ear.

I gasped as the powerful sensation took me again. Edward groaned as he filled me, spilling over, as our slightly sweaty flesh pressed together. As he lowered me back to the bed his lips found mine. He kissed me lightly, resting his forehead against mine.

"I love you." I smiled, my eyes closed. "That was amazing."

"I love you, too." He kissed my nose. "But, I was hoping to make this last all afternoon." He replied a bit disappointedly.

I giggled. I could not help it. He pulled back, his lips slightly pursed. "What?" He asked.

"You can not have me for lunch." I said, pursing my lips to keep from laughing again. He raised an eyebrow at me. "If this was your private lunch, I would like to know what I am to eat myself."

He chuckled. "Oh. Hm, you may have a point there."

Much to my surprise he hopped up and pulled his pants on. "Where are you going?" I asked as I wrapped the sheet around me.

"I have a surprise for you." He said with a wink and with that he was out of the room.

"You know I hate surprises." I shouted to his retreating form. I could hear him chuckle even from here.

"Yes, I know. But you should like this one." He replied as he reentered the room. In one hand he had a plate of fruit. In the other was a bottle of champagne.

"Where did you get that!? It must have been nearly impossible in this part of the country." I said, sitting up.

"I have my ways." He smiled. He placed the tray of fruit on the table and popped the cork on the bottle.

"Is it a special occasion?" I asked as he handed me a glass full of the golden liquid.

He shrugged his bare shoulders. "It's just that we have been together almost a year now. I did not know if we would be able to be alone on the actual day. So, I wanted to celebrate now."

"How long have you been planning this?" I asked, taking a sip of it. It was delicious.

Edward ducked his head, smiling wryly. He came to sit on the bed, bringing his own glass and the plate with him. He offered me a piece. I took a bit of melon happily. "Well, I bought the bottle when we were in port, waiting for the ship."

"Really?" I said, surprised. I smiled and leaned over, kissing him lightly.

"Yes," he smiled as he watched me eat.

In one swift motion he down in glass. I raised an eyebrow at him, curious to why he was drinking so fast. He placed the tray on the table beside the bed. Slowly, he scooted over to me and began kissing my neck. I moaned softly, the grip on my own glass tightening. I felt something slightly cool graze across my thighs, and then my stomach. I jumped, looking down. Edward was dragging a piece of the cut up fruit against my skin.

"What are you doing?" I mumbled.

"Lay back and you will find out..." He trailed off seductively against my ear before kissing it. I felt the coolness dip in between my thighs, rubbing against me.

I downed my own drink and set the glass to the side. Edward smiled in a cocky way as I laid back, my arms above my head. "Now, what are you going to do?" I asked.

With one hand he pushed my thighs apart, the other ran the cold fruit directly between my legs. "I am about to have lunch."

o o o o o o o

"I do not want you to go!" I whined, wrapping my arms around my tiny cousin.

"Me either!" She cried, hugging me back fiercely.

Everyone was standing in the front lawn, wishing them a safe journey. Edward was holding Charles, who was biting his own fist.

"We will be back as soon as possible." Jasper tried to assure us both.

"If you come back at all." I began to cry in earnest now.

"Hush! It will work out. We will make it so." Alice whispered as she began to cry herself.

"We should go."Jasper said softly.

Everyone said their goodbyes. Seth had an arm wrapped around a crying Ann, looking incredibly sad himself. Edward rubbed my back with his free hand. "Do not worry, my darling. They will be back."

o o o o o o o

Nearly a month had passed since they left. I missed Alice and Jasper. I also hated the lack of communication. I wanted to know what was going on. I had no news or had even heard rumors from the village.

Early one morning at breakfast, I stabbed at my sausage. I knew I was sulking. It was probably a little pathetic.

"Miss, do not be so sad." Ann smiled at me warmly.

"I'm not." I sighed, resting my chin on the palm of my hand.

"Could have fooled me." Edward said lightly.

"I am just worried." I conceded.

"I am, too. But, we knew it was going to take time." Edward replied.

Ann stood and began to take the men's empty plates. Seth pulled his half eaten biscuit from his plate, flashing her a large smile. She giggled, smiling at his silly flirting. Edward rolled his eyes, smiling to himself. He cleared his throat, getting Seth's attention.

"What do we need to do today?" Seth asked, blushing as he looked down. He was still smiling though.

"We need to work on the flooring in Ann's room." Edward said as he wiped his mouth. He stood, first leaning over to kiss his son, since he was the closest and then me. "Why don't you work in the garden? The sunshine would do you some good." Edward said softly, stroking my cheek.

I nodded. He was probably right. I enjoyed working in the garden anyway. It gave me time to myself and time to think.

"I am going to take Charles to play." Ann said as she snatched up the baby. He giggled as she bounced him on her hip. "Call me if you need anything."

I nodded again and headed outside, but not before I grabbed my basket and gardening tools. The sun was shining brightly in the eastern skies. I sat my tools down and first began to attend to the fruit and vegetables there were ready to pick. I pulled them down carefully, placing them in the basket.

I was so distracted as I thought about my family. Mostly Alice. I would never forgive myself is some harm came to her because of me. I could only hope for the best at this point.

I felt a hand go to my throat, someone pressed against my back, surprising me. "It has taken me a lot of time to find you, girl."

**Buahahaha! I know, I'm evil for the cliffies. Who is it? Which one is it? Remember, if you want to find out sooner... 75 reviews. Trust me, it's worth it. **

**I was floored by the amount of email I had for this story this morning. All together it was something like over 150 just for this story. You guys are awesome. **

**I keep forgetting to mention this. I want to give a big thanks to the the wonderful people in Forks who sent me the lovely bracelet. You girls are awesome. If you want to see what the bracelet looks like yourself go to Forkswashington dot biz. **


	26. Chapter 26

_**The guard**_

"What do we need to do?" Seth asked as he examined the damaged wood. This particular board had become warped for some reason. It had finally taken too much abuse and simply snapped the night before when Ann was getting ready for bed . It scared me half to death when I heard her scream. I ran in there in nothing but my pants, since I was getting ready for bed myself I was half dressed, to find her in her night gown, her foot caught in the hole.

The whole thing was quite funny since she was not hurt. She kept whining about her foot being stuck as Seth and I tried to get her out. Seth tried not to ogle her too much, since she simply had her night clothes on. He did a poor job of it. He had a severe crush on the girl. It was obvious to everyone, even her. I could tell she enjoyed the attention and liked him as well.

"It will be easiest to simply replace the slat with a fresh piece. I have some out back that would work." I explained simply.

Seth scrunched up his nose, thinking for a moment before he spoke. "But, then the floor will be different colors."

I chuckled. He had spent too much time with the women. They would have worried about something like that. "That is what a rug is for. It will give them a reason to shop, I imagine."

"Oh." He said, smiling slightly. "Want me to go get the wood?"

"No. I will. I want to check on Isabella. She has been so depressed lately. Anyway, take out the board and when I get back we will replace it. It will take less time that way." He nodded his head then went straight to work.

I did not like Seth at first, I must admit. But now he was growing on me. He worked hard at everything he did. He listened to instructions and was polite to a fault. He was always respectful of me, and the girls. He never talked back and he was good with his hands. It took time, but I found him trustworthy.

I stood and began to walk down the stairs. I was in no rush to get to work, honestly. It was a lovely day outside. I wondered if perhaps I should take Isabella to the village, or perhaps for a picnic. Anything to keep her mind off of everything.

That is when I heard the heart stopping noise. An extremely loud woman's scream. It could only be one woman.

Ann instantly came out of Charles' room, looking completely panicked. She held my son close to her chest, looking at me with large eyes. "Go to Seth. Get hidden." I commanded her. I rushed down the stairs, running as fast as possible.

I opened the back door just in time to see Isabella grab something blindly from the basket, that hung on her arm, and smash it in the face of a dark skinned male who had her from behind. He hissed loudly, releasing her so he could bring his hands up to his eyes. She began to run but was caught quickly by a red haired female. It all happened so quickly that it surprised me. I was almost too stunned to move for a moment.

_Victoria._

"Let me go!" Isabella spat at the woman, struggling against the her. But, the woman was bigger, stronger. She was probably a more experienced fighter, since she had spent so much time on a pirate ship. I am sure she saw her share of battles. You could tell by the way she handled herself.

"I do not think so." She grinned viciously.

"Well, I do!" I shouted as I pulled the dagger from my boot as I moved towards them. All eyes settled on me. I instantly took in everything around me. I could only see the two of them. Neither of them appeared armed, but that could certainly change. But, it was simply a woman and one man. I was most likely the most experienced fighter. I could handle them both.

"Oh, good. I was so hoping that you would be here for this. Since I had to watch you kill my lover, you will have to watch me kill yours. Seems only fair. Don't you think so, dear?" She mused, grabbing Isabella's neck and twisting her chin upwards. Isabella squeaked, her eyes leaking tears. Her face was flushed red and she was trembling slightly.

"You will let her go." I commanded.

Victoria laughed. It was a horrifying sound. There was so much malice in it. She truly hated us. I could tell. I could understand her anger but she had lost her mind. Her eyes swam with her insanity as they darted side to side, a large smile on her face. "Do you really think so? No. I won't be doing that. Laurent, get him!" She hissed.

The dark male instantly launched towards me. I could tell he would do anything she would ask of him, even if it was insane. He was a good fighter, but not nearly as good as James. I was far better.

My fist connected with his face, twice, rapidly. I probably broke his nose on the first blow, but he kept moving towards me. When he was unable to hit me he tried to snatch the dagger from my hand, but with no luck. He grabbed my wrist with both of his hands, trying to push the knife back towards me. But, I was stronger.

I twisted the knife back towards him completely. I did not mean to impale him, but he struggled against me, pressing himself forward onto the blade. He jerked wildly, the worst thing he could possibly do, moving the blade sharply across his soft belly. The slicing noise was horrible as the steel ripped through wet flesh and cloth. He gasped in pain, instantly stopping his fight. He had done so much damage to himself. His hands went to his stomach as he stumbled backwards.

"Victoria, help." He begged in a low whisper. I do not think he could has spoken any louder. You could hear the pain in his voice. Blood flowed heavily from the wound, soaking through his clothing and flowing down his legs. Not a second later his eyes rolled into the back of head as he dropped to the ground with a heavy thud.

"No!" Victoria shrieked. "You bastard!"

"Let her go!" I yelled right back. I was done with her games. I did not want to kill this woman, but I would if I had to. Her fingers were wrapped around Isabella's neck and mine would soon be wrapped around hers if she did not move away. But, she was not smart enough for that. Or, sane enough.

"No! I am going to kill this little bitch in front of you and then I am going to kill you." She growled.

She brought a knife to her throat. I have no idea where she pulled it from. One instant it was not there and the next it was. Isabella's eyes went wide as she began to shake harder, quivering breaths escaping her trembling lips. I took a deep breath, trying to figure out what to do next. That is when I saw Seth creeping up behind Victoria, a shovel in his hands.

"Do you think that I will not try to stop you?" I asked, trying to keep her from noticing the boy behind her. He had a determined and angry look on his face. His steps were quiet as he moved, so all I had to do was make enough noise so that she would not notice.

"I will have her throat slit before you can take a step." She spat.

"I do not think so." Seth muttered just a second before the shovel connected to the back of Victoria's head. She went down to the ground with a heavy thud. I could tell by the look on Seth's face that he was proud of what he did. I could see the hate in his eyes for this woman as she sank to the ground. She truly must have been cruel to him before.

The blade fell from Victoria's hand as she went to the ground, but not before making a small cut on Isabella's neck. But, it did not even phase my wife it would seem. It was tiny and not very deep. Isabella instantly ran to me, her arms wrapping around my neck as she threw herself into my arms. "Oh, Edward!" She began to cry.

"Are you alright?" I whispered, holding her tightly to me. I seemed to have lost my own voice as I held her to me.

She nodded slowly, tears streaming down her face. "I was so scared."

"I know. I was, too." I confessed to her, my face buried in her soft sweet smelling hair. Her arms tightened around me as my arms slid securely around her waist. I was lost to her. I could feel her heartbeat thumping erratically against my chest. I wondered if she could hear mine.

"I think I killed her." Seth sighed from behind us, pulling me out of my own little world. I did not want to leave it, but I knew that there we things we needed to do to make sure that everyone was safe. This was not over yet, even if I desired it to be.

"We need to search all around the house. They might not have been alone. Isabella, go into the house. I want you to call for Ann. Get Charles and her, and make sure they are alright too. Get a knife or something. Arm yourself. I want you to hide in the pantry until we say it is safe. Do you understand?" I said as I pulled back slightly. I searched her eyes, making sure she understood me completely.

She nodded her head slowly, still holding on to me. I pressed my lips firmly against hers, trying to reassure her without words. Her still trembling lips were so soft and salty with her tears. "Go on." I breathed, not wanting to let her go. But, the house was the safest spot for her right now.

I made sure she was inside before I retrieved my dagger from the dead body of the male. I wiped the blade on the grass, removing all the blood from it. I would have to clean it better later. "Go around the back. I will meet you." I instructed Seth.

He nodded his head, doing what I asked of him. He still had a shovel in his hands. He looked rather dangerous with the thing and even I would not want to come up to him right now. Even being so thin, and young, he was still tall and strong. He was practically a man.

When we did a completely sweep of the area we found nothing. It was worrisome and a relief all at the same time. I am not sure if I would have felt better if we did find something or not.

"They probably came alone." Seth said, twirling the shovel in his hands when we reached the back. "The only one she ever really trusted besides James was Laurent." He informed me.

"Alright. Well, we need to figure out what we want to do with the bodies." I sighed. Burying two people was not what I wanted to do today. Though, burning them was not much better. One was harder work, but the other smelt worse and drew more attention.

We walked back to the garden, still vigilant as before. I was not going to let my guard down for a very long time. I instantly noticed what was missing. "Shit!" I cursed loudly. Victoria was gone.

Not a second later I could hear horses. Several of them, as a matter of fact. But, leading the pack was Jasper, a good three hundred yards ahead of them. He must have heard me. He was pushing his horse as hard as he could to get to me, a determined look on his face.

"Oh, thank god." I muttered to myself. Even if he brought more company I would be less worried about Isabella's safety now. She was less likely to be harmed around all of these people. Especially if they were guards. They could take me away if it kept her safe.

"What is the matter?" Jasper asked, taking in the scene around us. "What happened?"

"Did you see a red head go that way?" I asked quickly.

"No. Why?" He asked.

"That bastard I killed at port. His wife and her man came. She tried to kill Isabella. We thought that Seth killed her, but now she is gone." I explained quickly. "We need to search the house. She could have gone inside or run off into the woods."

Jasper instantly hopped down from his horse and followed me as I ran inside. I was not going to waste any more time talking.

"The girls are in the kitchen." Seth informed him.

"Isabella! Isabella?" I shouted as I entered the cooking area. Nothing looked out of place as I briskly searched. Isabella came out, holding Charles in her arms. Ann followed behind, looking as scared as ever.

"Jasper!" Isabella said excitedly, a large smile breaking across her full lips.

I hushed her. "Victoria is missing." I said, not knowing how else to explain it to her.

"Oh, no..." She breathed.

More horses could be heard outside and then loud shouting. Someone was giving orders. People were told to search the property. I could even hear Alice's frantic voice.

"Where is my daughter? I demand to see her now!"

**Wow, thanks for the awesome amount of reviews you guys! Keep them coming if you want to see more. I know some of you are annoyed with the hostage of the chapters and all, but I'd say it's working out in your favor, isn't it?**

**Most of you were right about who it was. Though, some of you did say Jacob or the royal family. Nope, not them, but it is now. **


	27. Chapter 27

_**The Princess**_

I handed Charles to Ann. I didn't want the chance of hurting him when I did this. My arms flailed in the air. "MY FATHER IS HERE?!"

"Alice with the help her Father has convinced the king to give you a chance to explain. He does not want to hurt you. But, if he feels that your happiness or safety is put at risk he said..."

"That I'm gone?" Edward finished for him, crossing his arms over his chest.

"I will not allow that!" I said a little too loudly.

"Isabella, you must be calm. Being rude to your father now could do far more harm than good. Please, calm down." Jasper whispered quickly.

I sighed, taking in a deep breath. I ran my fingers up my arms, hugging myself for a moment. Calm didn't seem like something that was possible at the moment. I had just been attacked by a crazy woman and her man servant. The lives of all the people I loved were put into danger. I let out the breath, closing my eyes.

Edward put his arm around my waist and pulled me to him. He soothed my hair gently and kissed the top of my head. "It will work out." He whispered in my ear.

"I hope to God it does." I whispered back.

"Your highness?" I heard someone call behind me. I turned slowly to see my father's blond haired man, Micheal, standing there.

"Yes?" I said softly, turning to face him completely. Edward put his hands on my shoulders and I felt myself relax slightly.

"The King demands your presence at once."

"Demands?" I said, my voice slightly more high pitched than it needed to be.

"My love," Edward whispered in a way of warning.

I swallowed hard and nodded. "Of course. Ann, stay in here with Charles and Seth. Seth, please..." I trailed off, not knowing how to finish that sentence.

"Of course, ma'am." He nodded slowly and smiled.

I felt like I was walking out to my doom. No, not my doom. Everyone's doom. Anyone who really mattered to me. I had been so selfish. I put everyone's lives in danger. I could have found another way. I never would have married Jacob. I could have figured a way. By running I had killed us all.

My father was standing in the middle of my front lawn, surrounded by men. Most were guards, but I also saw Carlisle and Alice. I did notice one important absence though. Jacob was not there. That was a good sign in my eyes.

"Isabella," My father said as way of greeting when he finally noticed me standing there with Jasper and Edward at my sides.

"Father," I greeted, not knowing what else to say.

He took a step closer and started to examine me, it would seem. "What happened to your neck?"

"Earlier this morning our home was attacked by rogues." I said. It was a lie and not all at the same time. We, in a way, had provoked the attack. He did not need to know that yet.

"Rogues?" He said, disbelievingly. "Is that body in the back one of these so called rogues?" He asked with a wave of his hand.

"Yes," Edward said, stepping in. "It is, your Majesty. He was killed in a struggle to protect the Princess. There was a second, a woman, who has gotten away. We were searching the grounds to make sure that she was no longer a threat."

My father pursed his lips when Edward first started speaking to him. I could tell that he did not like that he was directly speaking to him, especially without being spoken to first, but this information was far more important. He cleared his throat and two men stepped to his side. "Have the guards search the grounds and house completely. What does this woman look like?" He asked me directly.

"Slender red head, pale complexion. Goes by Victoria." The guards started to rush off. "Please be careful of our wards, and our child!" I called after them. "They better not make Charles cry." I said to Edward.

"Charles?" My father asked, confused.

"You did not tell him?" I asked Jasper, stunned.

"Alice felt that it was best that you tell him that information directly." Jasper said, bowing his head. I turn to look at Alice who had a small smile on her face. I knew she was trying to give me a bargaining chip.

"Your Child?" My father asked again, his voice a little rougher as he stepped forward.

Edward placed a hand on the small of my back, trying to sooth me. "Yes, my child. Our Child." I looked at Edward with a small smile. "A baby boy."

His face flushed slightly and he looked away. He looked down at the ground as he spoke. "Why was this information withheld from me?" He demanded of Alice and Carlisle.

"It was not my information to give, your Highness." Alice said with a bow of her head.

He nodded his head and I was surprised that he did not argue more. "His name is Charles then?"

"Charles Anthony Masen." Edward said, the happiness evident in his voice as he spoke our child. I took his hand in mine and gave me a gentle squeeze.

"When you left, I simply believed that you did not wish to marry the prince. But, that was not the case, was it?"

I shook my head slowly. "My heart belong to Edward. I would not allow you to give it away to another."

"You were always too much like your mother." He sighed heavily. "Too much spirit."

"I would rather have too much than none at all." I spoke honestly. "Father, please. I love him. I love my husband. I love my child. Please."

My father ran his hand over his eyes, laying his head back for a moment. "Do stop begging. It does not suit you."

"I will do what I need to save the ones I love. Please, father!" I was almost in tears at this point, my voice cracking.

He sighed heavily. "Let me see my grandchild."

I grinned brightly. Acknowledging his grandchild was a very good thing. Or at least, a very good step in the right direction. In my happiness I rushed forward and grabbed his hand. He looked utterly surprised, but did not pull away. I started to tug him towards the house, one of his guards following. He held up his free hand. "Stay. I do not to wish to frighten the child with so many new people."

The guards looked annoyed at this but nodded. I pulled him towards the door, Jasper, Edward, Carlisle, and Alice following behind us. "Ann!" I called softly, smiling slightly to myself.

"Mrs. Isabella?" She said, confused as she came in with Seth by her side. Charles was in her arms, clutching the collar of her dress tightly.

One of the guards that was searching the grounds came to my father. "Your majesty we have searched the bottom floor and have found it empty. We have yet to search the top floor-"

"Fine, fine, fine. Go." He said dismissively with a wave of his hand. His eyes were trained on the tiny baby in Ann's arms. "Is this him?"

I took the baby from her arms with a reassuring smile. She bit her lip, looking scared. I nodded to her and she took a small step back, going besides Seth. He wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her close. I brought Charles to my hip, holding him with one arm as I gently bounced him. "Look Charles. Look who it is." I cooed at him. "It's your grandfather."

The baby sputtered and gurgled happily, just happy with my tone of voice. I petted his head, giving it a light kiss. "He has your hair." My father said fondly.

"And, Edward's eyes." I said with a smile, looking between my child and my husband adoringly. "Would you like to hold him?" I asked my father with a small smile.

"I.. uh, um-" He stuttered nervously. I heard Alice stifle a giggle behind us. I smiled a little bit.

"He has no teeth to bite you, father. I promise he's an angel." I teased, bouncing Charles on my hip again. He giggled loudly, sputtering again.

"It has just been so long since I held a child." He said quietly. "It's been since you."

I stepped closer to him and offered my son to him. He cleared his throat and reached his hands out for the child. Charles squealed happily, causing him to jerk back quickly. I giggled and held him out in reassurance. "Say hello Charles."

"Hello," my father cooed, bringing the baby closer to him. "My, what a big healthy boy."

I stood back and let my father have a moment. This was going far better than I ever expected it to. I was still terrified, but I did not how else my nerves would calm until the king gave the word that everything was well between us.

Edward wrapped his arms around me securely, lightly kissing my cheek. "All will be well. It will work out. I promise, my love." He whispered in my ear.

I turned slightly and placed a small kiss on his lips then turned to see if what my father was doing. I did not want to displease him. I smiled at what I saw. He was completely wrapped up in the baby, his eyes trained on the bright green ones of my son. He was cooing and talking to the baby happily. "...and you my boy may be king some day! If that uncle of yours does not hurry up, that is. But, you will make a fine king. You will have the best schooling, my little prince. Yes, you will. And, you will be trained to fight and to read and to ride horses. I will teach you to hunt myself..."

"You can teach him to hunt, Father," I cut in with a little smile, "if Edward gets to teach him French and how to play the piano."

My father hardly turned his attention away from my son. "The French I understand. But, piano? Though, I suppose that is better than painting. Do you wish to play piano all day, couped up in your room? No!" He shook his head with a little smile. "No! I think you would like to go with your grandfather and hunt out in the sun!"

"Did your father just insult the fact that I play piano?" Edward whispered in my ear with a little laugh.

"Yes, but he also said you'd be around long enough to teach him French." I pointed out happily. I cleared my throat. I had a small announcement to make, and I figured since everyone was in such a jovial mood now, it was a good idea. "Perhaps the this one will be more suited for the piano then." I said, placing a hand on my stomach.

"What?" Edward asked, confused.

Alice squealed, clapping her hands. Carlisle smiled, placing a gentle hand on Alice's shoulder to calm her down. She rushed up to me and gave me a hug. "Another baby! I do hope this is a girl! I want to dress a girl!"

"My children are not dolls!" I laughed, hugging her back.

Edward tugged me back from Alice's grip, spinning me around. "You are pregnant?"

I nodded happily and jumped into his arms, my feet lifting in the air. He forgot himself for a moment and kissed me soundly in front of everyone. "Edward!" I laughed as he spun me around.

He set me down to my feet. "You're pregnant!"

"I think he's excited." Jasper said sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

Nothing could go right for very long though. It never seem to in my world. It's all like it happened slowly, just like what happened at the dock. Edward laughed, going over to Jasper to talk to him for a moment. I saw their lips move but I did not hear the words. I saw a flash of red and a stab of pain in my shoulder. I heard someone shriek as I fell to the floor.

The wound was not deep, but it did hurt as I felt the hot blood flow down my shoulder. Alice was by my side in a second, mumbling something I could not understand. It had felt like the wind was knocked out of me and I breathed heavily, my eyes trained on the floor as I tried to catch it again.

Seconds later I saw Victoria tumble to the floor, her eyes lifeless. There was a gold handled dagger shoved deep into her heart. Blood flowed heavily from the wound, the red sticky fluid soaking into her hair.

"Isabella!" I heard my name called out several times by several different people. But, only one mattered. The only voice I cared about was Edward's. He knelt in front of me, his hands bloodied and his eyes panicked. "My love! Are you alright?"

I nodded my head, unable to speak. He grabbed my face and kissed me hard. "Please talk." He begged.

"We need to look at the wound." I heard Carlisle say behind me.

"It's not deep. She just grazed her shoulder." Alice told him, holding something to my bleeding flesh.

"You saved her life." I heard my father say, reverence in his voice.

"I told you that would come in handy!" Jasper spoke from somewhere around me.

Still, none of it mattered. Only Edward. I lunged forward and kissed him hard, holding his hands tightly in my own.

"I will protect you." He whispered as he pulled away. I nodded him, trusting him completely.

"Come, let me have a look at that shoulder." Carlisle said from behind me. Alice and Edward both tugged me upwards. I looked around slowly and noticed that my father was still holding the baby, who was looking around with rapt attention. As I stood to my feet, I looked around, my world spinning.

And, then it went black.

**The End! Yes, I'm serious. Did you not think that with the way this story was going there ****wouldn't be another cliff hanger? But, there is an epilogue. I promise I'm not that mean. And, let me tell you I cried when I wrote it. I won't tell you why but I will tell you that it's very hard to make me cry. Remember... 75 to see it faster!**

**So, I had a rogue idea last night. I have a ton of people ask me a lot of the same questions about my stories and my life. I was wondering if I started a newsletter of sorts, through email, would any of you guys subscribe to it? It would talk about current stories, upcoming stories, stories I beta, along with a little info on about what's going on in my life for those who are curious. Also, there would be stuff like story recommendations and reviewer of the week. Maybe even twilight fan art of the week! Just a thought. But, if you want to put your opinion out there about this, go to my profile and vote on my poll! **

**Also, the contest is still going on! Check it out!**


	28. Chapter 28

_**The Guard**_

Her eyes fluttered open slowly, finally zeroing in on me. Isabella sat up quickly, running a hand roughly through her hair. "Where are we?"

"The castle." I said softly, smoothing a stray hair away from her eyes.

"But, how? I mean, why? What?" She asked, shaking her head. She was still confused from sleep, her large brown eyes unfocused.

"You fainted after the attack. Carlisle wanted to make sure you didn't put too much stress on yourself. So, he gave you something to make you sleep, to give you time to heal." I explained in a soft voice, adjusting the blankets around her.

"That doesn't explain why we're here." Isabella said in a soft sigh.

"Your father insisted that we come. He wants as much protection around his daughter and his grandchild as possible. Also, since you are pregnant again, he wants Carlisle around you at all times."

"But, what about the Jacob? And, us? What's going to happen?" She stuttered, tears starting to form in her eyes. Sucking in a deep breath, her bottom lip began to quiver.

"That's all been taken care of." I heard a deep voice say behind me. I turned slowly to see her brother, Emmett, standing in the door way, a small smile playing on his features.

"What do you mean?" She asked. I asked the same things, so I already knew the answer. I stood and went to the table to prepared her a plate. She had not eaten in almost two days and I'm sure she was famished.

I heard the bed creak, but I did not turn to see. I knew they needed this moment. I poured her a cup of tea, along with a glass of juice. I arranged meats, cereal, fruit, and sliced vegetables on the tray for her. I didn't know what she was in the mood for.

"Well, you see my darling little sister, Father sent him away."

"He what?" I could hear the surprised tone in her voice.

"Would you like to hear a story?"

And, the story was this: soon after they figured out that Isabella was not, in fact, kidnapped but ran away a few months ago when he received news from Volterra, the King became angry. Enraged, in fact. He blamed the prince for his daughter leaving. He said that he must have done something grievous to offend her. The prince denied this, which only angered the king more. The king told him if he did not leave the area immediately that he would be beheaded for treason. I'm not sure what his treason was, but not many people would argue with the king.

I knew that was one mistake that the King would never admit to. Jacob had nothing to do really with her running away. Not really.

After that, the king stopped using Jacob's help to find her. This, of course, was after the Jasper left to travel with that poor idiot. Well, at least we hadn't killed him.

_**Four years later....**_

"Charles! Stop grabbing your sister like that! She is not a toy!" Isabella shouted from her comfortable spot on the blanket in the field of wild flowers. She had her hand on the bottom of her very rounded stomach, like she was trying to hold it up.

I smiled from my spot under the tree with the men. We knew better than to be over there right now. Separate they were fine, but three pregnant women all together was a scary thing. So, we stood in the safety of the shade watching our children play. Charles was the oldest, and then our little Renee. She was just over three. Then Alice's and Jasper's son Duncan. He was only about seven months younger than Renee. Then finally Emmett's and Rose's daughter, Alexandra, who just now learned to walk. We would all be adding to our family at different times in the next six months, along with having Ann and Seth's wedding. It was going to be a hectic time so we took our time to relax now.

"Edward, what do you think of Leopold?" Bella called after a minute, her tiny brow scrunched up in thought.

"For a boy?"

"Of course for a boy!" She rolled her eyes as she answered sarcastically.

"If that's what you like, then it does not matter to me. You know I will go with anything you pick..." I said with a small smile. She nodded her head and went back to talking to the girls.

"I do hope she does not go with that name." Jasper whispered to me, hiding his lips from their eyes with the drinking glass in his hand.

I mirrored his position. "She won't. She's been going through names like this for weeks. Trust me, it's one of the better ones."

"Why is she so sure it's a boy this time?" Emmett asked.

I shrugged. She thought it was a boy last time as well. I was not going to argue with her. I knew better. Whatever it was, it did not matter. As long as both my child and wife were healthy.

The sound of horses could be heard coming over the hill. We all turned to see the noise. Carlisle and the king were riding toward us, guards not to far behind. They were running at a furious pace, coming to a skidding stop in front of us.

"I won," Carlisle smiled slightly, sticking out his hand.

The king grumbled but pulled a gold coin from his pocket. Though, he did not have time to complain for long because suddenly children were surrounding him.

"Grand! Grand!" Charles cried, his arms up in the air.

The king swooped down and picked the boy, throwing him onto the horse. I noticed that Duncan had already found his way onto the doctor's. The two girls were dancing around the legs of the horses, reaching for their grandfather and uncle's attention.

"I think they want a ride as well," I called with a small smile.

"I think indeed you are right, Edward." He answered. I walked over and helped Renee climb onto Carlisle's and Alexandra onto her grandfather's horse. Charles wrapped his arms around her so she would not fall off. "So, where shall we go riding?" The king asked in his best grandfather voice.

"I want to go to the creek!" Charles cried happily, knowing his Grand would take him where ever he wished to go.

"Do remember you have your piano lesson in an hour." I called. Charles puffed out his cheeks and blew out a hot breath.

"Princes do not pout." The king said in a chiding voice as he trotted off towards the small stream about twenty minutes away. I shook my head and sighed. They would be late, no doubt.

_**Six years later... **_

I was sitting on the piano bench besides my youngest daughter. Olivia had always had more of a talent for this and was already exceeding her brother, Charles, who had become masterful himself. Her fingers danced across the ivory keys, her eyes closed as she rocked back and forth. Only five and beyond talented. I could not be more proud.

"You will not believe what I just received!" Isabella came in with a giggle, our youngest, and last, son Joseph on her hip. Carlisle said she would not be able to bare anymore. I was fine with this. I had a very full and happy life now.

Olivia did not stop, she was too engrossed in the sound. I smiled and patted her head before standing to come over to my lovely wife. "What did you receive?" I asked as I took my son. He squealed happily and grabbed at my hair.

"An invitation to Jacob's wedding."

I raised an eyebrow. "What?"

Isabella, once she knew for sure that nothing would happen to us, sent a letter of apology to Jacob. He formally accepted it, though I don't think he was happy about it. He had married once before, a young princess from a small country. Sadly, she had died during child birth. Though, we were not invited to that wedding, I would not see why would be invited to this one.

"He is marrying Jane." Isabella laughed.

"Who?"

"Oh, that nasty little snot from Volterra. The youngest princess. I wish him the best of luck. He will need it."

"Serves him right," I muttered to myself.

"Oh! Edward, be nice. It wasn't his fault. Besides, if he had not come into our lives we would not be this way now." She told me with a light kiss before taking back Joesph.

This was true. Very true. Perhaps we would be going to a wedding.

_**Fifteen years later...**_

"LONG LIVE THE KING!" The shouts could be heard all around the castle. Isabella was weeping in my arms, her head against my chest.

The king had died in the night of the ripe old age of seventy. He had been a good and righteous king. He had been getting sicker and sicker over the past year. We knew it would be soon, but it did not make it any less hard for his children and grandchildren.

Much to our surprise, Emmett denied the throne. He had warned us that he would not take it, but still. He did not want the responsibility. He wanted to grow old in peace and play with his grandchildren. Isabella did not want the throne either. And, since Emmett had no male heirs, only five daughters, the throne fell to our oldest son, Charles.

It had just been announced and his coronation would be within the week. He could not be more thrilled to be king. His grandfather had been training him for this for years. He felt that it was his duty, and would take it proudly.

"Please don't cry mother," Charles said softly as he rubbed a hand down her back. "All will be well."

Isabella turned quickly and wrapped her arms around his neck, squeezing tightly. Charles laughed softly, hugging her back. "My baby..."

"I'm not a baby, mother. I'm a man. I am married and I have children. I am hardly a baby." He said, rolling his eyes.

"My baby," Isabella repeated more firmly.

Charles simply nodded. He knew there was no arguing with his mother. He stood up and shook my hand. I smiled at him slightly.

My son would be king.

_**Twenty years later...**_

I had twenty grandchildren and five great grand children so far. I had an amazing life. It was full of love and adventure.

And, most of all, it was full of happiness.

But, even now as I knew it was ending I had some regrets. I could change nothing. But, all of my regrets were worth it in the end.

I looked over at my sleeping wife. She had not left my side in days. I knew she was tired. She had to be. I begged her to get some real sleep but she would not listen to me. She never did and she never would. Even on my death bed she was always right.

"Isabella..." I said, my voice strained. It did not sound like me. I would always sound like the thirty year old man I was when I met my wife, in my head at least.

Her head shot up, her eyes blood shot. She had been crying again. I wanted to wipe the tears away from her cheeks, but I felt to weak. "Edward?"

"I love you, my darling." I whispered so my voice would not croak. It would not do to cough now. Not when we had so little time left.

She grabbed my hand with both of hers, both still soft as silk. When I looked at her I did not see the older, yet beautiful woman I had grown with, made a family with. No, I saw the seventeen year old girl I fell in love with as I stood by her door every day. Her hair was not gray in my eyes, silver twisted into braids around the back of her neck. It was brown and free flowing in long curls. Though, her eyes were the same sparkling brown. "Oh... Edward..." She trailed off.

"Please, say it. I want to hear it one last time." I whispered.

"Not for the last time! You know that! You're not going to leave me." She began to cry again, her tiny body raking with broken sobs.

"Isabella..." I whimpered, not wanting to cry myself. I did not want to waste my energy on tears. There was so little of it left now. If I could have my way, I would use my last little bit to make love to her and die happily in her arms. Though, it was a foolish wish and I knew it.

Maybe that's the only regret I should have. Not making love to my wife one final time. It had been far too long.

It was getting hard to keep my eyes open now. I laid my head back on the pillow, just enjoying the warmth of her hands in mine. I felt cold, though I knew it was not. It was the middle of summer and they still had a blazing fire in the room for me, my bed stacked high with blankets.

"Edward, I love you..."

**That's it. No more. No sequel. Can you see why I cried now? This was one of the most emotional things I've ever written. It's kind of happy and sad all at the same time. After all that drama they had a long and happy life together. **

**So, I still have that poll up. I probably will for about a week. I'm really glad it's had such a good response to it. I wasn't sure what was going to happen. So, if you haven't voted yet, please do!**

**So, I know I held it ransom, but you got it pretty quick. So, think you could review and tell me what you think?**


End file.
